I Don't Love You
by Takanaru-san
Summary: Naruto is forced into a new class where she meets new friends and one named Uchiha Sasuke, who falls for her at first sight. Sakura is extremely jealous and goes to all lenghts to get Naruto out of the picture. Sasunaru OCnaru Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

Sasuke sat in class, bored, he was early and people were just coming in. After the bell everyone was in and his teacher, Kakashi, was actually early for once.

"Okay class, I bet you're wondering why I'm on time-."

"For once." Laughed Kiba from the back.

"Um yeah. Anyway, well my dolphin's class is a little too full so they're taking five students from his class and put them in different classes. So today we'll be getting a new student."

"Is it a girl?!" Kiba asked hopefully, which got agreement from pretty much all the guys in the class.

"Yes, she is a girl, Kiba, since our class has more guys than girls."

"NOOO!!" Everyone turned to a pink haired girl.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"A new girl! It's soooo obvious that she'll fall in love with Sasuke-kun." Ino stated.

"Yeah! See! Ino's right!" Sakura said.

"Whatever girls."

Right then there was a knock on the door. Sasuke sighed, another fan girl to the group, why was he so unlucky?

"Come in!" Kakashi called with a smile. Everyone could hear yells from out side the door.

'NO! I'm not going to this class!'

'Oh yes you are!'

'Why me!? The guys in this class will be worse, I can feel it!'

'Whatever.'

'Iruka protected me and now he can't since he's on the opposite side of the school!!'

'Oh shut up and get in there!!' With that Tsunade, the principal, opened the room.

"Sorry Kakashi." She said brushing her hair back. "I'd like you all to meet Naruto." She then turned to the door and pulled in a little blond girl.

"Tsunade!! Please send me back to Iruka-sensei's class!" The blond pleaded.

"No!"

Sasuke looked at the front to the two yelling girls. One the principal the other a cute blond girl. _Wait cute!! I, Sasuke Uchiha, did not just call a girl cute! _Yes, this girl was cute to Sasuke, very cute indeed, how did he miss her?

She had the longest hair he'd even seen, blond in two high tails at the top of her head that went down to she waist. Big bright beautiful deep blue eyes that sparkled and full pink lips that just seemed to say 'kiss me'. Though she was short she had full beasts. The one thing that did catch his eye was her uniform; she wore black baggy pants, the guys' uniform pants to be exact. All the girls in the school wore the dark blue skirts never pant's, not even in the winter. Her white dress shirt clung to her showing off her figure and she had a blue tie. Sasuke could barely make out the very small orange stripes on it.

"Ok Naruto, please pick any seat." Kakashi said sitting down at his desk. But before Naruto could walk anywhere Tsunade spoke up.

"First, someone in this class will have to help Naruto around since she doesn't have to the same teachers as before. Anyone?" She said looking around. Sasuke felt the need to volunteer but resisted.

"I'll help her around!" Sasuke jumped and covered his mouth. Did he just say that?!! But no he didn't.

"No Kida. I'm not letting _**you **_help her around."

"awww." Kiba said sitting back down.

Sasuke exhale, thankful he didn't say that.

"…I'll show her around." Came a deep voice from the back.

"G-gaara? You want you show her around?" Gaara remained silent as he looked out the window. "O-okay, Naruto meet Gaara. He'll show you around."

"NO! All the guys in here are just like the rest. Please no!"

"Sorry… Oh, by the way, touch this girl and you're dead." Tsunade said glaring at all the boys and then left. Naruto walked to the back of the class and sat beside Gaara. _Why didn't I put my hand up!!? She could have been mine! _Sasuke thought to himself ignoring the voice in his head reminding him he was a emotionless, uncaring Uchiha.

"Sooo, you're Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Nice to meet you Gaara." Gaara glared at her, but for the first time failed. "You shouldn't glare at people, you know."

"You're not scared?"

"Of those eyes? Heck no." Naruto lifted her hand a brushed some red strains of hair from Gaara's face. "They just hold sadness and loneliness." Gaara flinched. No one understood him before and no one touch him before. He liked this touch. That's when something caught his eye when Naruto pulled away and looked at the front of the class. It was the looks she was getting from all the guys. Lust. Pure lust. This class was not safe for a girl like Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah Gaara?" Naruto said turning back to him with a smile.

"This class isn't safe for you."

"…I know" The smile faded.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Gaara's brain did a reboot, **him** _helping_ someone. But this felt so right, like if Naruto was the little sister Gaara always wanted.

Naruto huffed, "You're just like the other boys all they want is-."

"No. I wouldn't use you like that."

"I…"

"From now on I'll be your big brother. And you'll be my little sister okay?" Naruto smiled and nodded. Gaara still couldn't grasp the words that were coming out his mouth. What was up with him?! Was he actually smiling? Offering help? Gaara touched his forehead, maybe he was getting sick.

"Thanks Gaara-nii-san." With that Naruto kissed Gaara on the cheek and turned her head back to the front.

This conversation though did not go unnoticed; Sasuke saw the little kiss making him boil with jealousy. Though he heard that Gaara and her were _just_ like brother and sister and nothing more he still got angry that all her attention was going to him. Yes, the Uchiha was acting like a six year old but Uchiha's were known to be possessive and Sasuke did not want to share his Naru-chan.

"So class, what was the last thing we were learning about?"

"Sex Ed." Sakura said with a blush as she looking over at Sasuke. "Right Sasuke-kun?" She winked.

"Hn."

"Oh yeah. Okay, Naruto? Have you learned this with Iru-chan?"

"Uh no. Every time he's supposed to, he blushes and changes the subject." Kakashi smirked to himself.

"I see. Well I think someone in here can fill you in on what we've learned so far. Gaara, do you have everything?"

"No." was all Gaara said but then regretted his words as Kakashi looked for someone else to have all the notes. "I'm sorry, bad habit." Gaara whispered to Naruto who giggled quietly.

"Oh! Sasuke, you must have them all, right?" Sasuke froze, he did but sharing with Naruto would just be… well let say he would have to run to the washroom to uh… fix a few things before coming back.

"Uh... yeah I do."

"Good, so Naruto sit beside Sasuke, for now, to share notes."

"M'kay." With that Naruto got up and walked down the rows to the seat beside Sasuke. While on her way Sakura pulled her down to her face.

"If you try anything with him, I'll kill you."

"Uh… okay." Naruto said confused but continued to the seat. Sasuke heart pounded as Naruto got closer, till finally she was right beside him.

"Okay now…" Kakashi started to talk about something as Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"So Sauce-gay, is it?" Sasuke flinched at the name.

"No it's Sasuke. Sasuke _Uchiha_." He said proudly waiting for her to freak at the family name.

"Uchiha huh? Interesting… anyway! What's this word?" Naruto said pointing at a word in his notes. Sasuke twitched, was the girl dumb or something? Plus saying this word out loud. Sasuke took a deep breathe and,

"I'm getting an…" Naruto said in a low voice.

"Erection…" Sasuke stated. And put it together and you get, 'I'm getting an erection!' The class and Kakashi stopped talking, silence fell over the class.

"HAHAHA!!" They all laughed along with Naruto.

"What the-. YOU!" Sasuke said pointing a finger at Naruto.

"HA! So you're getting an erection, ah, Sasuke?" Kiba was the loudest.

"Man!! Good one Naruto!"

"Thanks." She giggled, giving him a high five.

"Ha… okay class, settle down." Kakashi said trying to stop laughing. After the class quieted Kakashi continued.

"Hehe."

"Why did you do that!?" Sasuke whispered.

"Cause it was funny, lighten up, gosh."

"…dobe."

"Don't call me that! Teme!" Sasuke smirked; _Ms. Naruto is very short tempered._

"Okay class, now we'll talk about… sex." Now this made Sasuke very uncomfortable, usually it wouldn't but with Naruto it would be very hard. (XP 'hard' that not the only thing that will be hard *wink*) Sasuke tried to block out what Kakashi was saying but it was really hard. (Again with the hard XD) Some words he heard though were: 'penis' 'insert' 'release' 'thrust' 'hard or erection'. And many more.

"I bet Sasuke's penis is really big! Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura winked, nudging Sasuke.

"Hey, um, pink haired girl? Why do you care?" Naruto asked turning to her with a look of disgusted.

"_Because _I know Sasuke-kun loves me and I'll be anything to please him. I'll even suck your cock if you want, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled licking her lips.

"What the fuck?" Naruto eye twitched as well as Sasuke's.

"Riiiight, and what if Sasuke is small, hm?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke glared over at her. How dare she say he was small! He was so big, Naruto wouldn't be able to walk for weeks! …wait, did he just say that?

"Nah-uh! Sasuke's big, and together we'd have sweet sex. Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke resisted puking.

"As if Sakura. He loves me more!" Ino said. After that all the girls in the class, but Naruto, were fighting over who Sasuke loves.

"Uh… does this happen a lot?"

"Yep."

"And you have to put up with it?"

"Mhmm, you're not going to turn into one, are you?" For once Sasuke actually wanted a fan girl, Naruto to be exact.

"Ew! No! I'm no fan girl. And I don't like teme's like you."

"Fine, go share notes with someone else then."

"Fine. Hey Gaara-." Sasuke snapped and quickly pulling Naruto back down to her seat pushing the book in between them.

"Huh?"

"I was kidding. I'll share."

"Thanks Sasuke-teme!" Naruto smiled.

After a few _hard_ (XD) moments, the class was done.

"So, what's your next class?" Sasuke asked but got no reply. He looked around for Naruto but she was already walking out the classroom with Gaara. "Gaara." He hissed.

"So how was sharing with Uchiha?"

"You mean teme? It was alright, I guess."

"You're not going to be a fan girl like every other girl in the school?"

"All the girls in the school like him?"

"Yep, we surveyed, even the ones with boyfriends."

"Mr. Popularity."

"Yeah, so are you a fan girl or not? 'Cause I don't want you blabbering about him around me."

"No I'm not a fan girl. I hate fan girls and they hate me so I could never be one. Obsessing over something or one, it's a waste of time really."

"Hm. Good."

"There you are." Gaara and Naruto stopped and turned to see 10 girls which included Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. The rest didn't matter. (BURN!)

"How can I help you?" Naruto yawned.

"You can help us by leaving Sasuke alone. He doesn't like you."

"I don't care if he likes me or not. You can have him."

"…Really?"

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not a fan girl like you guys. As long as I got Gaara-nii-san here I won't need anybody else."

"Gaara's your brother? No, he's not. I'm his big sister." Temari stated.

"Really? Cool. But no he's not my real brother."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah, just a close friend." Temari's eyes widened. Gaara! Close friend! What world is this?! Where the hell was she?!

"Anyway, shouldn't you guys be stalking Sasuke or something?"

"AH! Thanks for reminding us! C'mon girls." And with that they all left but Sakura and Ino.

"So…"

"So?"

"You don't like Sasuke?"

"Nope."

"Good, keep it that way."

"So that's one less fan girl?" They all turned to see Sasuke, himself, walking up to them.

"Yeah teme. Disappointed?"

_Yes._ "Hn."

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, Ino."

"SASUKE-KUN~~!!" They screamed latching onto both his arms so he couldn't get them off.

"What the-! Get off!" But his arms were pinned.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" They both chanted.

"Wow, you're really popular."

"Get off me!"

"So what do we have next Gaara?"

"Help me!"

"…Math."

"Naruto! Gaara! Hello!"

"Ew…" Sasuke could see he was getting ignored as the two fan girls molested him.

"Yo! Naru!"

"Oh hey Kiba."

"Wanna skip math with me?"

"Totally!"

"Fine I'll go with Shin-, Wait! Did you just say 'yes'?"

"Yeah, I hate math. I'm not good little girl Kiba." Naruto smirked.

"Alright! C'mon." Naruto started to follow Kiba when an arm pulled her back.

"What the-,"

"You're not going with him."

"What? Gaara?"

"Yo, Gaara. I'm not going to do anything to her, promise."

"Yeah, sure." Gaara sighed. "Fine… I guess."

Naruto waved as Gaara left for math.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! We have math! I need your help studying and you get A's all the time." Sasuke thought a second before smirking.

"Hey! Naruto! Kiba!"

"Yeah man?"

"Could I tag along?"

"Sure." Kiba shrugged. Sakura and Ino frowned and let go then walked up Naruto.

"Help a girl out. Mention me."

"Me too."

"Uh, okay."

"Good!" They both said before leaving with a giggled.

"It's usually not like you to skip class, Uchiha." Kiba pondered.

"Yeah, well, anything then being with those two."

"If only Gaara came with us." Naruto sighed.

"Aw, c'mon Naruto, let's go to the roof. That's where I always go."

"Nah man. I know somewhere better that NO ONE knows." Naruto smirked evilly.

As they walked Naruto lead while Kiba and Sasuke walked beside each other.

"Are we there yet dobe?"

"Shut up, teme. Or I won't show you!"

"Like I want to see you're oh so special place."

"You would!" Naruto stopped and looked away.

"What?" No response. "What are you mad at me or something? Well sorry, okay?"

"No." Naruto looked around then pointed to one of trees in beginning of the forest.

"What?"

"We're here." She smiled. She ran up to the tree and looked up into the leaves. Suddenly, to Kiba's and Sasuke's surprise, she started to climb the tree till she disappeared into the branches.

"Naruto?"

"C'mon guys!" A voice called. Kida was the first to run up and climb up the tree.

"WOW!! This is so cool!!" Kiba's voice called in the tree.

"Come up Sasuke!"

"Uh, I don't climb trees!" Sasuke yelled up the tree.

"Just get up here!"

"No! I'll get my clothes dirty."

"Who cares!"

"I do!"

"Fine!!"

There was a long pause before a rope latter fell from the tree.

"Huh?"

"Climb, you idiot!"

"OKAY OKAY!!" Sasuke started to climb the rope latter till he reached the top. Sasuke looked around in awe.

"How the…"

"I made it myself." It was like a tree house but cooler. It had a small box of food and a cooler for drinks. There was about five blankets and lots of pillows. There was even a solar powered light in the corner. Speakers and portable DVD player.(1)

"Damn girl, you got the whole set up." Kiba smirked as he looked around.

"Thanks!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"If this is your secret place that no one knows about why show us?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh just cause I can." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, she was hiding something.

After about an hour Naruto stood up.

"Okay we got to go now."

"Aww, but I was having so much fun." Kiba whinnied as Sasuke just 'hn'-ed.

"But how about one last drink before we go?"

"Sure!" Kiba said, smiling. Naruto turned to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of something Sasuke had never seen before.

"Drink up!" Naruto said handing them both the drink. Sasuke eyed his drink, as Kiba quickly drank his.

"Yum! That's some good stuff. What is it?"

"Uh… just a drink." Sasuke quickly threw the drink into the tree and held the cup like he had finished it.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Naruto jumped down from the tree with a smirked as Kiba and Sasuke followed suit.

"So-." Kiba's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground. (2)

R & R

(1)- It sounds completely random and stupid but I've always wanted my own though not outside my school… aw well

(2)- Yeah, I'll tell you now before u read chapter 2, when you find out what happens to him, don't turn to me and start bashing. I wrote it for no real reason, just cause it seemed amusing, so hopefully you read this first so I don't get a bunch of comments like "Wtf?!" "That's so gay!" "You're weird" etc… :D


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"Uh… just a drink." Sasuke quickly threw the drink into the tree and held the cup like he had finished it.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Naruto jumped down from the tree with a smirked as Kiba and Sasuke followed suit.

"So-." Kiba's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 2**

**Broken Arms and Where the hell is the nurse?!**

Sasuke's eye widened, what the hell happened to him? Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smirk.

"One down, one to go."

"What are you talking about!? What happened to Kiba!?"

"Weird… You should be on the ground too. Are you supernatural or something?"

"No! Now what did you do!?"

"Did you even drink it?"

"Drink it? You mean that stuff you gave us?" Naruto nodded.

"…no…"

"WHAT!!?" Naruto clutched her hair screaming 'no! no! no!'

Sasuke sighed, "What are those drinks suppose to do to Kiba?"

"Huh…? Oh, just lose the last hour of his memory."

"WHY!?"

"Because _this _is my personal space up there in the tree. I don't want people to know."

"Then why'd you bring us?"

"I always bring people up here… after a while it gets lonely, you know?" Sasuke felt his heart sink as he saw a tear fall from Naruto's eyes. He had no choice. He pulled Naruto over into a hug, squeezing her tight.

"It's okay… But why don't you want them to know?" Naruto sniffed.

"If they knew they'd come when I wasn't around not under my permission. That's my stuff up there. I don't want them to be messing with it if I'm not around. But I hate drugging them, it be fun-er if they remembered." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, breathing in her scent.

After a second, "…Uh… Sasuke?"

"…hm?"

"You can let me go now." Sasuke's eyes popped open. How long had he'd been holding her!? Was it that obvious? Sasuke quickly torn his arms away from Naruto.

"…s-sorry."

"It's okay… but…" Naruto looked away. "…you know."

"…I know what?"

"You didn't drink, you'll remember this place."

"I might… but I won't come unless you come with me." Sasuke smiled which made Naruto smile.

"Really?" Sasuke nodded. "Oh! C'mon! We got to go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to run. Sasuke felt so good, he wished Naruto would never let go of his hand. Naruto stopped, still holding Sasuke's hand, and then turned to Sasuke with a shy smile.

"Uh… I forgot Kiba."

"…dobe."

"Shut up!" Naruto blushed. Sasuke smirked; Naruto was so cute when she blushed. Sasuke frowned when she let go of his hand. Naruto ran over to the passed out Kiba and picked him up. Naruto smirked and pretended to be weak. In reality she could easily lift Kiba and throw him over her back but she was lazy and a tad evil.

"uh…" Naruto said as she tried to lift Kiba. Sasuke watched as the cute girl tried to pull Kiba up. He smirked when an obvious idea came to his mind. He walked over to her.

"Please, let me. You wouldn't want to strain yourself." Naruto giggled as she stood up and watched Sasuke put Kiba over his shoulder.

"Thanks Sasuke-teme." Naruto smiled as she kissed him on the cheek before continuing. Sasuke almost dropped Kiba when Naruto's soft lips meet his cheek.

"C'mon teme!" That snapped him out of his thoughts as he caught up with the girl.

As they neared the door Naruto giggled then looked over at Sasuke. He was slightly sweating and was straining himself to carrying Kiba. It was a long walk but Sasuke wanted to impress Naruto as much as he could.

"Having fun carrying him, ne, Sasuke?"

"…bundles" Sasuke said as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"You look tried, I'll carry him."

"I saw you try, you can't even lift him."

"Oh really?"

"…yeah." Naruto reached up and took Kiba from Sasuke, easily, and put him over her shoulder, again very easily like if he was a feather.

"What the… you! You tricked me!" Naruto smiled.

"Hey you said it yourself. I could have strained myself. I've lifted way heavier bodies than this."

"So you made ME carry it, just to torture me!"

"Pretty much."

Naruto placed Kiba down on a bench outside the school doors then entered.

"…Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto turned her head to see Gaara leaning against the wall, glaring at the Uchiha behind her. "Oh hey Gaara! How was boring math?"

"I let you go with Kiba and Uchiha and you come back _only_ with Uchiha."

"Uh yeah. Kida fell asleep." Naruto said pointing out the window to a sleeping Kiba on the front bench of the school.

"Hm."

"Bye Sasuke!" Naruto waved as she followed Gaara down the hall.

"Wha-." Sasuke reached out a hand. "What's you next class!?" He yelled to his surprise. Naruto turned back to him.

"Gaara?"

"…gym."

"Gym!"

"Uh… I have to same class." Sasuke smirked, another class with Naruto, perfect.

"Oh… then c'mon silly." With that Naruto turned back and followed Gaara to the gym, Sasuke trailing them.

"Okay Naruto, I'll wait for you outside the girls changing room, okay?"

"Got it!" Naruto smiled at Gaara as he went into the boys changing room. Naruto was about it go into the girls when there was a scream.

"SASUKE-KUN~!!!"

"Where were you in math!? We missed you." Sasuke rubbed his temples, not _them_.

"I skipped."

"Oooh, dare devil Sasuke-kun." Sakura purred. "See you in gym, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino waved as they entered to dressing room, noticing a certain blond watching. Naruto shuddered, _they _were in there.

"Are you going to go in, or stand here all day, dobe?"

"Huh…? Oh, what do you want, teme?"

"Sakura and Ino won't bite, you'll be fine."

"Whatever, teme." And with that Naruto entered the girl's changing room.

Naruto sat on the bench, she had just put on her shorts and was now taking off her top. She threw her top in her bag a reached for her gym top when. _SNAG! _Naruto looked up to see Sakura holding her shirt, Ino right beside her.

"We saw you and Sasuke-kun hugging, you whore!"

"You said you weren't interested!!"

"I'm not! He hugged me!!"

"…fine, but did you mention us to him?"

"Uh… I forgot."

"UGH!" Sakura handed Ino the shirt, she ripped it in two and threw in out of the dressing room, outside.

"I told you too!"

"I will! I will! I promise!"

"You better, and remember… Sasuke-kun doesn't like you, AT ALL!" With that Sakura and Ino smirked. "Have fun in gym. You'll be attaching a lot of attention." With that Sakura and Ino turned to leave a shirtless, only bra, Naruto.

"Bitch! What the hell!? I need a shirt!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you FORGOT to mention us to Sasuke-kun!"

"You obsessed fan girl bitc-. AHHH!" Naruto held her stomach from the kick she just got.

"Let this be a reminder… Don't mess with us!!" Ino yelled. They punched and kick her a few times before leaving. Naruto lay there shirtless and beaten, also bloody, on the floor no one was there. She screamed out in pain as she tried to move but fell right back to the ground.

Outside Gaara and Sasuke were waiting. "Why are you here, Uchiha?"

"I'm waiting for Naruto. She's taking a while, though."

"Yes, she is." Just then Sakura and Ino walked out with a smirk. Sasuke and Gaara had heard noises before but decided to ignore them.

"That's all the girls…"

"But Naruto, what's taking her so long?" _AHHHH! _Sasuke and Gaara jumped at the scream from the dressing room.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke ran into the room.

"Naruto!!"

"…sasu…ke?" Sasuke looked around from her then spotted her in the corner, bloody and beaten. Sasuke ran forward to her, but then stopped when he noticed something. She was topless. _Damn…_ Sasuke thought.

"N-n-naruto…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke and slightly smile.

"…sasu… ke…" Sasuke could feel his heart beat in his ears, pounding away.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke jumped at the voice and saw Gaara run past him to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara said picking Naruto up in his arms.

"G-gaara!" She smiled.

"What happened?"

"It's okay, I'm fine, Gaara."

"Sasuke! Get the teacher!" Gaara yelled back to him. Sasuke was frozen though, not a bone in his body would move.

"SASUKE!!" Sasuke snapped and ran out of the changing room to the teacher.

"Sasuke? Where were you and the youthful Gaara? And Naru-."

"NARUTO!! COME!!" With that Sasuke grabbed Gai's arm and pulled him into the girl dressing room.

"Wha-. Naruto!" Gai ran up to her and Gaara. "What happened?"

"We don't know, we just found her like this."

"Okay, let's get her to nurse." With that Gaara stood up Naruto in his arms. Sasuke was surprised at Gaara's face. He was angry, no, furious and the thing that surprised him the most was the worry in his eyes. Gaara really thought of Naruto like a little sister.

"Gaara, you take Naruto to the nurse, so I can teach the youthful students outside. C'mon Sasuke!" Gai smiled. Sasuke was about to object and say he'd take Naruto to the nurse but messing with Gaara right now didn't seem like a good idea. Plus if it wasn't for Gaara, he'd still be staring at Naruto, not even helping her.

He followed Gai back outside. He felt sad and foolish for not helping sooner, but his face then turned to anger when he saw all the students. One of them. One or more of them ganged up on her. And he would find them and beat them senseless.

"SASUKE-KUN~!!" Sakura and Ino screamed clinging to his arms. "So where's Gaara-kun?"

"Busy."

"Doing what?"

"Taking Naruto to the nurse." Sakura and Ino smirked to themselves.

"WHAT!? Why?"

"Hm… she got beat up… bad." They could hear the sadness in his voice and became enraged.

"Well that shows you how weak she is."

"Yeah, unlike us." Sasuke twitched.

"Get off…"

"But Sasuke-ku-."

"OFF!!! NOW!!!" Sakura and Ino backed off, releasing Sasuke's arms.

"But Sasuke-."

"Shut up!" With that Sasuke joined the others in a game of soccer.

* * *

"Oooow. That hurts." Naruto whinnied.

"Damn, where's the nurse?" Gaara cursed. Gaara was trying to treat Naruto's wounds. But he was no doctor. He need help, all he could do was clean the cuts. "Damn it. I need someone's help."


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Noses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"Oooow. That hurts." Naruto whinnied.

"Damn, where's the nurse?" Gaara cursed. Gaara was trying to treat Naruto's wounds. But he was no doctor. He need help, all he could do was clean the cuts. "Damn it. I need someone's help."

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 3**

**Bloody Noses And Helping The Enemy**

Sasuke was worried, Naruto and Gaara hadn't come back yet.

"Uh, Gai-sensei. Can I go to the washroom?"

"Yes, my youthful friend!" Gai smiled giving Sasuke a thumbs up. Sasuke sweat dropped.

Sasuke didn't really have to go to the washroom; he wanted to know how Naruto was. He entered the nurse's office and froze. Naruto still didn't have a top on and Gaara was cursing silently.

"Uh… hey." Gaara and Naruto turned to him.

"Uchiha, what do you want?"

"Naruto, is she okay?"

"I don't know. The nurse isn't here. And I think she has a broken arm from defending herself. But I'm no doctor."

"Oooooooww!" Naruto screamed.

"Sorry, Naruto!" Gaara said, he had accidently nudged her broken arm.

"It's okay Gaara."

"Uh… Naruto?" Naruto turned to Sasuke who was kind of blushing.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why don't you have a top on?" Naruto turned red.

"T-they ripped my shirt and threw it outside."

"Yeah, and I have to clear she cuts that are on her stomach." Gaara glared.

"O-oh."

"P-PERV!!" Naruto yelled using her hands to cover up her rack.

"W-what!?" Gaara was glaring really hard now.

"Uchiha." Gaara glared then pointed to his nose. Sasuke caught on and touched his nose then looked at his hand. It had blood on it.

"SHIT!" Sasuke dashed out of the room after grabbing a box of tissues. "Damn it." He cursed at the cleaned the blood. He threw out the bloody tissues and re-entered the room. "Uh… sorry."

"Whatever teme." Naruto said now back turned to him.

Just then the nurse entered the room.

"What's going on here!!?"

"Naruto's hurt." Sasuke said plainly.

"She has a broken arm and is pretty beaten up."

"Naruto you say?" Sasuke nodded. The nurse quickly ran to the phone and called someone. Sasuke could hear a scream then the door burst open. The nurse put down the phone and sighed as she exited.

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade and Iruka yelled as they burst threw the door.

Naruto smiled, "Hey!"

"OH MY GOSH!! What happened?" Naruto looked away.

"…n-nothing."

"Don't lie to me Naruto!" Iruka yelled as they made their way to the cot she was sitting on. Tsunade ran over to Naruto, and looked at her arm.

"Yep, it's broken. Iruka, Gaara, Sasuke. If you please, leave." Iruka nodded and dragged the two out.

"Now, Naruto. This might hurt a bit."

"What happened to her?" Iruka asked them crossing his arms.

"We don't know."

"We found her like that."

"I se-." _AHHH! _"NARUTO!" Sasuke ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked.

"What's going on!!? It's locked!"

"Tsunade, open up!!" Iruka yelled banging on the door. _AHHH!!_

"What's going on in there!?"

After a few more screams they stopped and the door unlocked. The three burst in the door.

"Naruto!" They all yelled in unison.

"She's fine." Tsunade said from a chair in the corner. She hair was all messed up, her clothes too.

"What happened?"

"I healed her wounds. The screams you heard were me trying to get a shirt on her." Sasuke blushed and almost had a nosebleed, almost. They looked over to Naruto who was sitting on the cot, with a shirt. Her arm was taped up in a cast.

Naruto looked up at them and waved with her casted arm.

"Hey guys, I could hear you outside. Protective much." She smirked, which made them all blush, yes even Gaara a little.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!" They could hear coming down the halls. Sakura and Ino entered the room.

"OH! There you are Sasuke-kun!"

"Gai, told us to get you since you were taking so long in the washroom." Sakura and Ino could see Naruto in the back sitting on a cot, a cast on her left arm.

"Oh, hello Naruto. How are you?"

"F-fine." Naruto whispered turning away from everybody in the room.

"Anyway Sasuke-kun. We have to go, we're playing basketball and you're on our team." Ino winked and they pulled on his sleeves to the door.

"I'm not going." Sasuke said slapping they hands from his sleeves.

"W-what?"

"Naruto is hurt, I'm making sure she fine."

"Naruto? She fine. Right Naruto?"

"Y-yeah! You go with them Sasuke. I know you want to."

"No I don-."

"Just go with them…" Sasuke was taken back her voice. It was so sad.

"O-okay. Gaara?" Gaara looked over to Naruto who nodded. Gaara turned back to the door and walked out, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura following.

"So Narut-."

"Please. I want to be alone." Iruka and Tsunade sighed before, too, leaving the room.

Naruto looked down at her cast. "Why didn't I fight back? I could have easily beaten those two… I don't need this to happen to me again. I'll get Sasuke to fall in love with Sakura, just as she wants. Sorry Ino, but I think Sakura is the best for him." She sighed before getting up. _RIINNNGGG!!! _Naruto sighed.

*Two days later*

Naruto looked down at her cast then sighed. She was walking to English class early so she could tell the teacher that she couldn't write. (Yes, I want her to be left handed… like me :P) The teacher understood and told her someone could write for her. That someone was Sasuke Uchiha. He always finished early so he probably had time to write someone else's. Naruto smirk, this would be a great change to get Sasuke to fall in love with Sakura.

She saw Sakura walk into the class, Ino didn't have the same class this period. Naruto walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"What? Come back for another ass beating."

"No."

"Then don't waste my time."

"Ino's not here?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Good."

"…?"

"I don't want her hearing this or she'll get anger."

"So what is it?"

"I'm going to help you."

"Hm?"

"Your 'Sasuke-kun.' I will try with all my power to get him to love _you_."

"And why should I trust you?"

Naruto raised up her left hand. "I don't need _this_ to happen again, and I don't want to hurt you. Obviously you'd give you right leg for Sasuke. So you obviously love him dearly." For some reason this hurt Naruto deep in her heart.

"So you'll help me win him over?"

"Precisely."

"Good." And with that Sakura and Naruto started to make a plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Like Orange?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

_"And why should I trust you?" _

_Naruto raised up her left hand. "I don't need this to happen again, and I don't want to hurt you. Obviously you'd give you right leg for Sasuke. So you obviously love him dearly." For some reason this hurt Naruto deep in her heart. _

"_So you'll help me win him over?" _

"_Precisely." _

"_Good." And with that Sakura and Naruto started to make a plan._

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 4**

**Do you like orange?**

Sasuke walked to his next class, English. Another class with Naruto, how luckily could he get? He smirked even more when the teacher said he'd have to help Naruto out with writing since she can't write with her broken arm. Sasuke looked around the classroom for his angel, only to spot her talking and giggling with Sakura. Was she Ino replacement or something? Whatever, it didn't matter all that mattered was Naruto. And Gaara wasn't in this class so he was home free.

"Okay class. Settle." Kakashi said. Yes, he was also the English teacher.

"Shino, come hand out this sheets, work in partners." With that Kakashi pulled out an orange book and sat down. Shino pick up the sheets, they were packages with at least fifteen pages. One to each pair, so Sasuke and Naruto worked together. Sasuke was overjoyed. Though he'd beat up the person who broke Naruto's arms, he had to give them some praise.

"Ugh this is so boring." Naruto whinnied leaning back in her chair. Sasuke surprised Naruto was pretty smart that they finished the package in record time. Well at least they could talk, yes, Sasuke liked that idea.

"So-." He started.

"Do you like orange?"

"Huh?"

"The colour, orange?"

"No, not really. I like blue, and other darker colours."

"I see… What about pink?"

"N-."

"I think a guy who is comfortable in pink is awesome. Pink doesn't mean you're gay but that you're comfortable with your feminine side. I find that very attractive in a guy." Naruto said.

Obviously that was a lie since she hated pink, but Sasuke didn't catch the lie so replied with a, "Yeah, I like pink."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm not gay."

"I see."

"So y-."

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Uh…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. He knew if he said yes she'd ask who.

" 'Cause I do…" Sasuke blinked, he hoped it was him.

"Who?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Sasuke nodded. "I like S…" _Sasuke! Say it!! _

"…Sai." _YES!!... wait…WHAT!!? SAI!!! _

"S-sai?"

"Shhh…"

"Sorry."

"But do you like someone?"

"Uh… no…"

"Good!"

"Huh?"

"I know the perfect girl for you then!"

_You, Naruto. _"Who?"

"You promise, you'll ask her out?" Naruto said cutely.

"Uh…"

"For me, please? She really likes you." Naruto blushed. Sasuke froze, was she asking him to ask her out? YES!

"Uh… Sure… anything for you."

"Then you'll ask her out to tomorrows dance?" That's right tomorrow was the dance and Sasuke was planning on asking Naruto. But now she was pretty much asking him to ask her. He could tell from her blushing and being all quiet about it. He could even tell that she was lying about liking Sai. (It's true she doesn't love Sai. Though I do like Sainaru)

"Of course." Sasuke smirked.

"So you will, promise?"

"Promise!"

"If you don't I'll never be your friend again. So you better."

"Naruto, I promise I will ask you- her out."

"Good! So go ask Sakura out already!" Naruto smiled, blush disappearing.

"Okay Naruto, will y- wait! Sakura?"

"Yes! And you have to, you gave your word. You ask her to the dance and dance with her."

Sasuke sighed, "I'm no-."

"B-but y-you s-s-said you w-would…" Naruto said with the saddest face you'd even seen, even a tear falling down her cheek. "Y-you lied to me! Teme! N-now I'll never be your friend again!" Naruto said turning away from him about to get up and run away when Sasuke pulled her back down. He'd have to, to keep his relationship with Naruto. If he didn't he'd lose his chances of being with her, forever.

"Okay, Naruto. I'll ask her to the dance." Naruto turned back to him with the biggest smile ever, and hugged him.

"Thank you Sasuke! She really does love you."

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course!" Sasuke pulled Naruto closer in the hug. "Sasuke, let go." Naruto voice said from his shirt.

"Oh sorry." He said letting go. How could she not feel how well she fit with him? Like she was the missing piece to his puzzle. How could she not feel the same warmth Sasuke felt? All these questions came to Sasuke's head. _Is this a one-sided love? No, it's just too strong, right?_

"Now go! Ask!" Sasuke sighed before getting up and walking over to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura please don't freak and scream when I say this." Sakura nodded. _The plan worked!! Naruto you genius! _

"Sakura, will you go-." Sasuke started emotionless and annoyed till Naruto nudged him.

"Use some emotion Sasuke, pretty please?" Naruto said softly, her warm breath on his ear. His cock twitched. _NO NO! STAY DOWN!! _Sasuke took a deep breathe.

"Sakura…" He said in a voice that could melt an iceberg. "…would you go to the dance with me?" Sakura heart felt like it would explode from her chest.

"Not bad, even I would say yes to that." Naruto whispered before going back to her seat. Sasuke heart sank even more. If he had asked her out like that she would have said yes. What a fool he was. _You're right, brother. I am foolish. _

"Yes Sasuke-kun. Of course I'll go to the dance with you." Sakura said hugging Sasuke almost to death. Sasuke cursed to himself.

"Awwww!! It's so cute!" Naruto cheered gleefully. Sasuke frowned then smirked. Sasuke pushed out of Sakura grip and sat back down, Naruto smiling beside him.

"You owe me." Sasuke put up one finger. "One dance."

"What? No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do. I didn't want to go to the dance with Sakura, now I am. So you owe me."

"No way. I can't dance with you anyway."

"And why is that?"

"I have a date!" Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _NOO!! Who is that bastard!!? _

"Who?" Sasuke said through his teeth.

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking on who to ask. I was thinking Gaara or you but." Again Sasuke mentally slapped himself. "…but we're friends so it would be pointless." Sasuke mind just screamed over and over that he thought Naruto could hear it.

"So then you do owe me one dance." Sasuke smirked.

"Not if I get a date!"

"What! Naruto needs a date!"

"Oh my gosh! Naruto!"

"NARUTO!! Go with me!!" Naruto rolled her eyes and went back to Sasuke.

"See I have lots of options, not that I'd want them. Maybe I should go with Gaara… what do you think?"

_Go with me._ "I don't know, it's your decision." Sasuke shrugged.

"But you'll still owe me a dance."

"Not if I get a date. But really, Gaara?"

"No, you guys are friends, 'brother and sister'."

"True. Shino?"

"No."

"Shikamaru."

"Too lazy."

"Kiba."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Okay okay. Uh, Lee." Sasuke gave her a look. "Okay! Uh, Neji?"

"NO!"

"Loud much. How 'bout Sai?"

"Emotionless."

"And you're not?"

"Hn."

"Exactly. How about-." _Buzz Buzz Buzz… _(No it's not a bee -_-)

"That's mine." Sasuke pulled out his cell. "Hello?... Hey Itachi… No… Sakura… yes really… No Naruto made me… SHUT UP!... Cause she tricked me… No she doesn't… Hell no!… Bye…" Sasuke closed the phone and sighed, putting it away.

"Who's Itachi?"

"My brother."

"You have a brother! Lucky!"

"Why you don't?"

"No…"

"Sister?" Naruto shock her head.

"Only child?"

"Only one…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So by what you were saying on the phone, you just told your brother about your date with Sakura?"

"…yeah."

"Then what does that have to do with me?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'Naruto made me, shut up, cause she tricked me, then, No she doesn't."

"Oh well…"

"…?"

"My brother wants to meet you…" Sasuke said blushing slightly.

"Why? Does he know me, or something?"

"Uh, you could say that, yeah."

"Okay, sure, after school. Besides I need you to get a cool tux for Sakura." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back, if spending all his time with Naruto, almost 24/7, so she could get him ready for Sakura, then the whole being with Sakura for a few hours wouldn't be so bad. Sasuke nodded and went back to work but then whispered.

"You still owe me a dance…"

"TEME!!"


	5. Chapter 5: He's So Big

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"Okay, sure, after school. Besides I need you to get a cool tux for Sakura." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back, if spending all his time with Naruto, almost 24/7, so she could get him ready for Sakura, then the whole being with Sakura for a few hours wouldn't be so bad. Sasuke nodded and went back to work but then whispered.

"You still owe me a dance…"

"TEME!"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 5**

**He's so big!(1)**

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe you got him to ask me to the dance."

"What are friends for?"

"Friends, eh?"

"Sure, just don't break my arm, again." Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry I'll get Sasuke looking his best for you. We're going shopping today."

"Thanks Naruto, you're the best."

"No problem-."

"YOU!" They turned to see Ino rampaging up them.

"Me?"

"No! BOTH! You get HER a date with Sasuke but not me!? And you get Sasuke-kun!? AHH! He was supposed to be mine!"

"Calm yourself Ino. I got someone for you."

"Huh?"

"Sai!"

"What!"

"Yes, he's perfect for you!" Naruto pulled Sai over and threw him at Ino. Ino blushed and agreed to go with him. Sai just smiled. And the three waved back to Naruto as they walked away.

"Naruto…" Came a deep voice. Naruto turned again with a smile.

"Sasuk-. Huh? Who are you?" Naruto looked at the man, up and down. He kind of looked like Sasuke but longer hair. He was kind of cute too.

"There you are."

"Huh?" Turning again to see the real Sasuke, Naruto smiled and hugged him.

"Uh who is this Sasuke? Do you know him?" Naruto said pointing at the tall man.

The man smiled. "So this is Naruto, no wonder you-."

"Itachi! He's my brother, Itachi." Sasuke cut in.

"Oh! So you're Itachi! Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled. Itachi smiled back. "So how do you know me?"

"Sasuke talks about you, a lot. And in the morning he gets all mad because he-."

"Uh, let's go!" Sasuke cut in, again.

"But I want to know what Itachi had to say." Naruto pouted.

"Another time." Sasuke said pulling her off, Itachi following.

"So Itachi, how old are you?"

"Actually, we're in the same school."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow, so then you're going to the dance tomorrow night."

"Yep."

"Good! Then you'll see Sasuke and Sakura dance. I pulled a few strings to get them in spot light." Sasuke twitched. _She what!?_

"YOU WHAT!?"

"When you dance, there'll be a spot light on you guys."

"Isn't that nice little brother?" Itachi smirked as Sasuke glared back at him.

"Just perfect…" He said annoyed.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Itachi pointed up to a giant mansion.

"Wow! Whose is that?"

"Ours. We live here." Itachi said getting out his keys for the door.

"Damn Sasuke! You never told me you had a huge house. It puts mine to shame." Sasuke just shrugged and followed Itachi inside.

"Whoa! It's even better inside. Do you even have parties, sleepover or whatever here?"

"…no…"

"What!? Well this would be perfect for a party." Sasuke smirked which Itachi caught.

"Well we could have one… on Saturday." Sasuke stated.

"Really!? That would be so cool! What would the theme be?"

"Theme?"

"Like formal, casual… that stuff."

"Uh…"

"You know what would be cool! If everyone had to wear masks!" _It'd be harder to kiss you then… _

Itachi smiled. "I think that's a great idea, Naru-chan." Naruto blushed at the name as Sasuke just glared at Itachi.

"But we'd have to do it after the dance."

"A week after the dance then?"

"Okay."

"But first! C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him upstairs. She looked around for a bit till she bumped into something or to say someone.

"Ow." Naruto said rubbing her head. Sasuke helping Naruto back up and stared at the people she bumped into.

"Sasuke, who is this?" A man asked.

"This is Naruto."

"Naruto?" The man blinked. "You mean the one who gets yo-."

"Why can't everyone just drop it!?"

"After several times, no one can drop it." The man stated.

"Uh… sorry… sir…" Naruto said looking at the man.

"Naruto, this is my father."

"Hello Mr. Uchiha."

"So you must be Naruto."

"You know me too?"

"Sasuke talks-."

"Yeah we know." Sasuke sighed, that's when his mother walked up to them.

"Why hello. Is this your little girlfriend, Sasuke?" His mother smiled.

"No. I'm Naruto!" Naruto smiled. "Sasuke best and probably only friend. He really needs some people skills." Naruto giggled.

"So you're Naruto!" Her eyes widened slightly as she looked over to Sasuke.

"I can see why you-."

"MOM!"

"Okay okay." She turned back to Naruto.

"Aren't you a beautiful little girl? Your parents must be pleased."

Naruto smiled dropped. "Uh… yeah… anyway um I can't waste all day. So can you point me to Sasuke's room?" They all blushed, mouth open. If only she knew.

"U-uh, I-it's right here." Sasuke's mother said pointing to a room.

"Thanks, I kind of got lost in this big house."

"So what are you going to… do in Sasuke's room?" The father asked. Sasuke couldn't even speak, all this dirty thought in his mind were blocking out the real world.

"Oh, since Sasuke asked Sakura to the dance. I'm here to make sure Sasuke looks good and actually goes." They both exhale.

"Okay- wait Sakura? But I thought you hated her, Sasuke?"

"I do-."

"But I made him ask her. You see she really loves him. I can tell when someone loves another person." They all sweat dropped.

_Then how'd you miss me! _

"Now c'mon Sasuke!" And with that Naruto pulled Sasuke away into his room, shutting the door.

"You really need to pick better words when you say things."

"Why?"

"Never mind."

"Okay!" Naruto quickly started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt.

"W-w-what a-are y-you d-doing? Sasuke asked as he blushed.

"I have to strip you so I can see you in a tux. So hold still." Naruto paused. "Beside's it's probably nothing I haven't seen before." Sasuke blushed even more. Was she think of… taking off his boxers too?

"W-what!?"

"Don't be a baby, so hold still." Naruto said unbuckling Sasuke's belt. When it was undone Naruto took off his undershirt.

"Wow, do you work out or something?" Naruto said tracing Sasuke's ads. Blush!

"Somewhat."

"No wonder girl's love you." Sasuke smiled but twitched when he felt Naruto's hands on his pants. Naruto pulled them down so that Sasuke was only in his boxers.

"Uh… u-uh…" Sasuke gulped. "You don't have to take those off, do you?"

"I do. They might make the tux look fat at the butt. And I don't think you want a fat butt do you?" Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Good. Now drop 'em."

"W-what!?"

"I'm not doing it for you." Naruto said crossing her arms. "But first where do you keep your tux's?" Sasuke pointed a closet. Naruto smiled and walked over to it.

"When I come back they better be off." Sasuke heard from the closet. "You got a lot of these."

Sasuke sighed and played with the rim of his boxers. When was the last time he shaved? He wouldn't want Naruto to freak out about how harry he was. But weren't all guys? Sasuke pulled them down a bit more. Naruto, a girl, would see him. And if she didn't like what she saw… or if she told Gaara or some fan girl after.

"I told you, you can't wear them!" Naruto yelled as she exited the closet. _Damn it… _Sasuke sighed and turned away from Naruto then pulled off his boxer throw them on the bed.

"See it wasn't that hard." Sasuke couldn't stop blushing; Naruto would have to be careful since he might not be able to control himself.

"Okay, I've picked two for now. Try them on." Naruto said throwing one suit to him.

"Oh be the way. Nice butt." Naruto giggled. Sasuke blushed even more and quickly pulled on the pants to the suit.

"Hehe…" Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

"No, not these pants. Try these."

"What? I haven't even put on the full thing."

"Just change pants teme." Sasuke again turned away from Naruto and changed pants.

"There."

"Yeah I like these ones." Naruto nodded as Sasuke blushed.

"Now, if you wear boxers they won't look good. Where do you keep your boxers?" Sasuke froze, _Aww hell no! _

"I'm not telling you! There's no way you're going in there." Sasuke said crossing his arms. Naruto sighed.

"Well, if you want to let everything hang out. It will look really weird if you don't wear any underwear, since you can't wear boxer with those." Sasuke sighed.

"I can't get them myself."

"But you don't know which ones to choose."

"Fine, dobe." Sasuke pointed to a drawer. Naruto smiled to him and walked over, pulling it open. _Wait a minute… what if she finds… oh crap… _

"Uh… Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to him blushing,

"What?"

"Why do you have these?" She said holding up fluffy handcuffs. "There's more too but I'm not touching those." Sasuke blushed.

"…they… I…"

"Never mind, I don't want to know. You pick your underwear; I'm going to wash my hands." And with that Naruto went into the bathroom. Sasuke cursed as he put everything away. He put out a different pair of boxers and pulled off the pants, about to slip into his boxers.

"Sasuke you don't have any-." Sasuke and Naruto froze.

"…towels…" Naruto finished.

Sasuke was pretty big to Naruto's surprise. Sasuke only had one leg half way in to his boxer.

"I… uh…" Naruto couldn't find the words. "…s-sorry…" She said turning away. Sasuke snapped back into reality and quickly pulled his boxers along with the pants.

"It's okay…" It was silent for a moment till,

"Uh, you're out of towels, in the bathroom." Naruto said holding up her wet hands.

"Oh, um… I'll get some more."

"No no. I'll get them."

"O-okay…" Sasuke was looking at Naruto's back she just wouldn't look at him.

"There down the hall fourth door on the left." With Naruto left the room still not facing Sasuke.

"Damn it… she's freaked out… but she should have seen it coming…" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto ran down the hall and opened a closet door grabbing some towels. She sunk against the wall, breathing in and out.

"Naruto?" Naruto jumped but sighed when it was just Itachi.

"What happened?" Itachi said looking at the blood strained towel. Yes, Naruto did indeed have a nosebleed.

"N-nothing."

"Okay. C'mon lets get you cleaned up." Itachi helped Naruto up and brought her to his bathroom in his room. After cleaning the blood Naruto thanked Itachi and they walked back to Sasuke's room talking, only to see Sasuke looking around for Naruto.

"Little brother, looking for someone?"

"Yeah, have you seen Nar- Naruto! There you are." He said realizing Naruto was right beside his brother smiling. He glared at Itachi and pulled Naruto into his room.

"Need help in there?" Itachi called form outside the door.

"Go away Itachi." Sasuke called. Itachi shrugged and left. Naruto tried to walk but found herself trapped. Trapped in Sasuke's possessive arms.

"Uh Sasuke?"

"Hm"

"You can let go now." But Sasuke didn't let go.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing really."

"…good. Don't listen to a word he says."

Naruto nodded. "Are you going to let me go now? We still haven't finished dressing you."

"Wanna watch T.V?"

"Huh?"

"T.V?"

"Uh sure." Sasuke grabbed Naruto hand and led her down the halls to the T.V room.

Sasuke sat Naruto down then sat beside her. "You know we really should finish-."

"I know."

"So-."

"Do you like blue?"

"Huh?"

"The colour, blue?"

"Yeah, I like every colour but girly colours like pink."

"Who beat you up Naruto?" Sasuke said turning to her. "Then after you go talk to Sakura. Something's up, tell me."

"Huh?"

"Who beat you up?" Naruto turned away from Sasuke in shame. She beat herself up pretty much. Didn't even defend her self and told no one.

"Naruto." Still no response. "Naruto you can tell me." Still no response. Sasuke got a little angry at this and grabbed Naruto's shoulders turning her to face him. Naruto eyes widened then fell.

"Please Naruto. Tell me."

"…but you'll… I'll…"

"I swear I won't tell anyone."

"But you'll…" Sasuke sighed as he mentally cursed to him.

"I won't hurt them, promise."

"…Promise that… nothing will change?" Sasuke looked at her for a second then agreed.

"It was…"

* * *

(1)- The title of this chapter was inspired by one of my best friends Tiarah. She said that exact line on my 9th or so birthday when my 5 year old brother ran into my room, which held about 7 other girls, naked. I'll never forget that day and neither will everyone at that party and my mom. :P


	6. Chapter 6: I Got A Date!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"I swear I won't tell anyone."

"But you'll…" Sasuke sighed as he mentally cursed to him.

"I won't hurt them, promise."

"…Promise that… nothing will change?" Sasuke looked at her for a second then agreed.

"It was…"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 6**

**I Got A Date!**

"Sakura and Ino, but mostly Sakura…" Sasuke eyes widened then narrowed. Sakura will be having an early death.

"But you said you wouldn't hurt them and that nothing would change."

"Did she threaten you?"

"Not really… I just thought if I gave her what she wants she'd leave me and everyone else alone. This broken arm is just a mistake. I didn't even fight back; I could have easily gotten out of it…" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So I have to go with Sakura to the dance since you wanted to rid Sakura's rage from not only yourself but everyone else?" Naruto nodded. "…I guess that a good reason except one thing."

"What?"

"I still get tortured." Sasuke smiled. Naruto blinked then formed a smile, giggling. Sasuke joined the laughter and they started to laugh really hard.

* * *

Naruto wiped away a tear. "haaa… okay, no more laughing it hurts." Sasuke agreed and they both stopped.

"Okay, we got to go back to your tux." Sasuke frowned slightly.

"O-." _Beep Beep. _Naruto pulled out her cell. "Oh my gosh! It's 9:00!" Naruto looked out the window, it was raining. "That's just perfect…"

"What?"

"I have to walk home in the rain. Can your parents give me a ride?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke.

"I gues-."

"No they can't. Their asleep." Itachi said appearing from no where.

"Oh… dang… Can I borrow an umbrella then?"

"Broken because Sasuke thought it'd be cool to hang them from a tree and lay down in them." Naruto giggled, Sasuke blushed looking away.

"Well that's great… I guess walking in the rain wouldn't hurt." Naruto sighed and pick up her bag. "See ya, Sasuke." She was about to open the door when,

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Y-you can stay the night if you want."

"It's okay, Sasuke, I can walk."

"I'll call your parents to come and get you then. What's your number?"

"M-my parents?"

"Yeah."

"I… I'll stay if it's okay…" Itachi and Sasuke nodded.

"You should tell them though, so they might be worried."

"No, they won't mind." Sasuke and Itachi gave her a look before shrugging it off.

"Suit yourself."

"C'mon with me, Naruto." Itachi said holding out a hand. Naruto took it and followed Itachi down the hall.

"Here. This will be your room till the morning."

"Thanks Itachi." Itachi smiled and walked off to his room. Naruto opened the door and went inside. It was nice. She took off her shirt and pants, and threw on a gym shirt she had. Oddly enough she wore girl boxers, so it was good to sleep in. She smiled and untied her hair, so it was all flowing out. She yawned before crawling into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Naruto…

Naruto…

"Huh?" Naruto moaned.

"Oh god Naruto."

"Hmmm?" Naruto moaned again. Naruto slowly opened her eyes to see a blushing Sasuke.

"Sas…suke…"

"Naruto! You're awake…"

"I am now…" Sasuke looked down Naruto body. Her soft legs bare.

"Uh are you wearing pants?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked.

"Yeah, see." She lifted up her top a little to show her brown with pink skull boxers.

"Oh… okay well, get up we have school… Also you look nice with your hair out." Naruto blushed slightly.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." With that Naruto got up and walked into the shower. Sasuke didn't move he just stood there staring at the bathroom door, listening to water in the shower.

"No matter how much you stare at that door you'll never see threw it." Sasuke turned to see Itachi leaning against the door.

"Whatever."

"She's going to need some clothes, you know."

"Yeah, I think I might have the girl's uniform in my room." That's when the water turning off. After a second the door opened to reveal a wet Naruto in a small towel. Naruto was humming slightly as she flicked her hair back.

"AH!!" Naruto jumped almost making her towel fall off. She quickly hid behind the bathroom door. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Itachi smiled. "We were just talking about clothes for you."

"Huh?"

"I don't think you want to wear the same clothes you did yesterday."

"Well no. But I don't mind."

Itachi raised his hand. "No, I will not let that. I think Sasuke has a girl's uniform somewhere." And with that Itachi left.

"A girl's uniform! What!?"

"You are a girl, are you not?"

"Well yeah, its' just… I don't like skirts."

"Well unless you want to wear one of mine this is all I got."

"I'll wear yours!" Sasuke smirked. He knew since he was an Uchiha the got special treatment and on the back of the school uniform was the Uchiha symbol of a fan.

"Okay." Sasuke handed her one. It was big, really big on her. The pants were REALLY REALLY baggy and the shirt was even baggier.

"Yep! This is my style!" Sasuke looked around the room for a second then grabbed something. He wrapped to around Naruto's waist and pulled slightly.

"What the?"

"I don't want you to look too much like a boy." Naruto looked down at her waist/stomach area. Around it was a giant black band that went from right below her breasts to her waist line. One thing she didn't know was that there was an Uchiha flan on the back.

"Okay, perfect." Sasuke smirked as he led her down to the kitchen where Itachi and Sasuke's parents already were.

"Hello." Naruto smiled. Sasuke's mom and dad looked at her funny.

"You stayed the night?"

"Yes, it was raining and Itachi wouldn't let me walk home in the rain." Naruto said smiling at Itachi, who smiled back. They both nodded and went back to their breakfast. Right then Naruto remembered something.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he bit into a piece of toast.

"The dance! I was supposed to help to with your suit, and me, I don't even have a date." Sasuke frowned, he had to go with Sakura to the dance because of her and Sakura had to pay for hurting Naruto. Sasuke took out his phone and walked into the living room so no one could hear him.

On the phone:

"Hello?"

"Hey Gaara, it's me, Sasuke."

"Why the hell are you calling me Uchiha?"

"I need your help."

"And what make you think I'll help you, Uchiha?"

"Oh I know you'll help."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I know who beat up Naruto."

Silence…

……………

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT!!? I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!!!"

"Calm down. It was Sakura and Ino."

"You had something to do with it, didn't you?"

"No, it's not my fault they think I love them and that they love me."

"Whatever, so why do you need my help?"

"I promised Naruto I wouldn't hurt the person who did it before she told me, at first I was lying but she'll know and hate me if I do."

"So you want me to kill them?"

"Kill Sakura so I don't have to go to the dance with her. Ino is a nobody, do what you want with her."

"Okay, but don't complain to me at the outcome."

"I won't."

"SASUKE!"

"Oh got to go, Naruto coming, tell her nothing!"

"Got it. Later Uchiha."

And with that they hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Huh? Oh Nothing. C'mon we got to go school."

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I have a date to the dance!!" Naruto smiled as Sasuke sunk, no fair man…

"Who?"

"Itachi!"

"WHAT!?"


	7. Chapter 7: Short and Blue?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"What?"

"I have a date to the dance!" Naruto smiled as Sasuke sunk, no fair man…

"Who?"

"Itachi!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 7**

**Short and… Blue?**

"Yep! Your brothers so nice. Offering to be my date to the dance."

"He's like way older than you though!"

"So? It's just so I'm not lonely, since you'll be dancing with Sakura." Sasuke frowned.

"What about Gaara? Aren't you hanging with him?"

"Yeah, of course, but he doesn't dance so he said he'd drive me."

"Whatever lets go." Sasuke said dragging Naruto to the door.

"Good-bye Sasuke-kun, have a nice day at school." His mom said kissing his cheek. Sasuke blushed; Naruto was emotionless and turned away. Sasuke grabbed his bag and turned to Naruto who already had her bag. She smiled at him.

"Good-bye Naruto-chan. You are always welcome here." Sasuke's mother smiled, Naruto smiled slightly and turned for the door.

"Good-bye, thanks for having me." She waved before exiting with Sasuke.

* * *

"So…"

"So?"

"You still owe me a dance."

"What! Why!"

"You're going with my brother! And you at least owe me something for the torture of having to with Sakura!"

"Well… but Sakura, she'll-."

"I don't care. You owe me one."

"Anything but that, if Sakura sees I'll be annoyed to no end!"

"And you don't think I won't be annoyed?"

"Well…"

"I will. I don't want to spend the whole night with her, okay." Sasuke stopped and turning to her. He leaned in slightly, faces only centimeters apart.

"I want to be with y-."

"Naruto!"

"Huh? Kiba!" Naruto broke away from Sasuke and hugged Kiba. Sasuke sulked. He was so close to a kiss.

_DAMN IT KIBA! I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY!_

"You guys have to come see this!"

"What?"

"It's Sakura and Ino! C'mon!" Kiba and Naruto started to run to the school, Sasuke following close behind.

* * *

"MY HAIR!"

"MY HAIR!"

"OH MY GOD! AHHH!" Naruto and Kiba walked up to the scene, Naruto wide eyed. Sakura and Ino's hair were both cut off, short. But what surprised her most was Sakura's hair, it was BLUE! Yes, blue. Oh it was a funny sight. Naruto couldn't help but laugh with everybody else. Sasuke showed up a minute later to see Naruto laughing her head off.

"What's with you?"

"S- hahaha Sakur- haha –a." Naruto pointed to the two screaming girls. Sasuke looked up at them, Ino's hair was short, Sakura hair was short… and blue? Blue?

"Blue…" Sasuke took another look and started to laugh. "You're m-making m-me go with THAT to the d-dance!" Sasuke said as he laughed. Naruto calmed down a bit.

"That would hurt even worse. But who did it?" Sasuke smirked, and turned his head to the shadows. He could see eyes and could tell the person was smirking.

_Gaara. And I thought you were going to kill them._

"I don't know, but they look like they don't like Sakura and Ino. C'mon lets get to class." And with that Sasuke and Naruto left for class.

"Naruto."

"Gaara!" Naruto smiled and hugged him. "Did you see what happened to Sakura and Ino? Wow, it was so funny!" Gaara smirked.

"Yeah I saw." Gaara glanced at Sasuke who smirked then turned back to Naruto.

"So did you find that date you were looking for?" Gaara started to crack his knuckles. "I want to tell him a few things before the dance." Naruto's eyes widened and she quickly slapped Gaara's hands down.

"You can't hurt him Gaara. He's nice. Besides Sasuke wouldn't let you, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "Nah, do what you want with him Gaara."

"WHAT! He's your own brother!"

"So?"

"Wait, you're going with Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto nodded. Gaara cracked his knuckles again. "I have some business to attend too, excuse me." And with that Gaara stalked down the halls.

"No-."

"Let him go."

"What?"

"No matter what, he'd find out who it was and beat them up tell them not to touch you. What a bother…" Sasuke sighed.

"I hope Itachi will be okay, though."

"He'll survive." Sasuke shrugged and walked off Naruto following.

* * *

"Bye Sasuke!"

"What?"

"I don't have the same class as you." Naruto waved as she walked down the hall to her class, leaving Sasuke.

"Damn…" Sasuke entered his class room to see Sakura sitting beside his seat. That's not where she sat!

"Sasuke-kun~! Oh Sasuke-kun, look at what some demon did to my hair!" Sasuke shrugged and sat down. "We're still going to the dance together, right?" Sasuke nodded slightly and Sakura smiled.

"But…"

"But?"

"Naruto owes me a dance." Sakura frowned.

"And why is that?"

"I told her she owed me a dance, no matter what, I'm getting that dance, even though she says no."

Sakura exhaled. "Does she even want to?"

"No."

"Good!"

"Hm?"

"You are my date and not hers; I thought she betrayed me for a second there." Sasuke silently glared at the girl till he spotted something outside in the halls.

"Oh look. It's Naruto. Orochimaru-sama! May I be excused?" Orochimaru hissed and nodded. Sakura smiled at Sasuke then left the classroom.

"Damn it…" Sasuke cursed. If Naruto got hurt it would be his fault. The girl already had a broken arm. Sasuke watched the door the whole time waiting to hear a scream.

* * *

"Naruto."

"Hm? Oh. Hey Sakura. To bad about your hair." Sakura frowned as she remembered her hair was blue.

"Yeah, anyway. I heard that you 'owe' Sasuke-kun a dance. It that true?"

Naruto twitched. "W-well yeah, but it's not my fault! I told him no but he wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Sakura nodded. "I believe you… but Sasuke doesn't dance with just anyone."

"We're friends." Naruto shrugged.

"True… whatever, just don't go to the dance then you can't dance with him."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, don't go."

"B-but I have a date! And I love dances."

"Who's your date? Sasuke-kun?"

"NO! Itachi."

"His brother?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I couldn't find a date so Itachi said he would." Sakura nodded again.

"Then stay with Itachi or that Gaara friend of yours."

"I am."

"Okay… just stay away from him. Ignore him! Avoid him! Anything! Just stay away, he's mine!" Sakura glared at her. Naruto opened her mouth to protest but closed it. She clutched her shirt, Sasuke shirt, at the heart. She didn't know why but staying from Sasuke just broke her. She couldn't avoid Sasuke.

_Ignore him…? Sasuke… _

Naruto feel like crying but protested against it. She nodded and walked away, she didn't feel like class. She needed to go somewhere she could cry, alone. She needed her tree house.

* * *

Sakura walked back into the classroom, smirking. Sakura smiled as she sat down beside Sasuke.

"You've been gone for a while." Sasuke said raising a brow, he hadn't heard any screaming but you never know.

"Awww~ Miss me?"

"...no."

Sakura frowned. "Well Sasuke-koi-."

"Don't call me that."

"But Sasuke-koi-."

"Don't!"

"Sasuke-ko-."

"NEVER!" Sasuke shouted standing up in his chair, knocking it over. The class stopped and looked at him. Orochimaru hissed.

_RRIIIIINNNNGGG! _

Sasuke smirked, took his books and left the class. Searching. Searching for Naruto.

* * *

"Gaara."

"Uchiha." They glared at each other.

"Have you seen Naruto?" They said in unison.

"No."

"No."

"She never came back to class. I…"

"What big brother Gaara got worried?" Sasuke smirked as Gaara glared at him.

"Whatever Uchiha. I'm going to find her; I don't think she'll want to miss lunch. They have ramen today." Yes, Naruto loved ramen. LOVED it. There was no way she'd miss having ramen. And with that Gaara left.


	8. Chapter 8: Three Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"Whatever Uchiha. I'm going to find her; I don't think she'll want to miss lunch. They have ramen today." Yes, Naruto loved ramen. LOVED it. There was no way she'd miss having ramen. And with that Gaara left.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 8**

**Three Letters.**

Sasuke was walking around the school, thinking of where Naruto would go.

"Home maybe? No…" Sasuke's eyes shot up when he thought of a place. He quickly ran outside over to the forest.

*sob* *sob*

"Naruto?"

*sniff* "Go away."

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke said looking up the tree.

"Huh? Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"…go away!" Naruto yelled sobbing slightly. Sasuke looked at the tree and sighed. Uchiha don't climb trees, it would get his clothes dirty too. Sasuke started up the tree. It wasn't so bad.

*sniff*

Sasuke pulled himself up in the tree house. He exhaled.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto sitting on a bunch for pillows eating ice cream.

"You have ice cream up here too?" Naruto pouted and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"…nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just go to the dance with Sakura and stay away from me." Sasuke didn't know how to take it. Was she mad at him for some reason? Or jealous?

_Maybe she's sad because she's jealous that I'm going with Sakura… _

Sasuke wanted to smirk at the thought of Naruto being jealous but it didn't seem like a good idea right now. Sasuke smirked anyway.

"Naruto, you know, I can't stay away from you. Plus you ow-."

"I GET IT! I owe you! But I'm not your date okay! Okay!" Sasuke nodded, wide eyed. Naruto pulled her knees to her chin.

"I just wanted Sakura to leave me alone… but to get that I have to stop being friends with you…" She whispered. Sasuke almost yelled with happiness. Naruto couldn't bare not to be with him, friendship or couple. Though it did piss him off that she'd have to stay away from him.

"What are you talking about?"

"…In the hall… Sakura told me to stay away from you at the dance… That I owe you nothing and that she is your date." Sasuke clenched his fist; no one could keep him away from Naruto.

Naruto slammed her fist down so hard it made Sasuke jump and fall back.

"But I don't know why I'm crying so much! Why is this effecting me so bad!" Sasuke got up and sat down on the pillows pulling Naruto into his lap.

"It's okay…" He said stoking her soft hair. Naruto sniffed then smiled. Sasuke rubbed the tear away.

"You really are a good friend Sasuke." Sasuke frowned. Friend? FRIEND! Nothing more!

"Yeah, I guess…"

_RRIIINNGGG! _

"C'mon, lunch is over."

"What?"

"Lunch is over."

"I missed ramen!" Naruto sulked.

"It's okay, I'll buy you some after school." Naruto stiffened.

"U-uh… You don't have to do that. Besides I still need to get a dress for the dance."

"Oh that reminds me. Itachi say's, 'sorry but something came up.'"

"He can't take me?" Sasuke grinned slightly and shock his head.

"Great! I'm dateless too!" Sasuke chucked and got up, helping Naruto with him.

"Let go, we have class." Naruto looked away a blushed.

"C-can we stay here… and skip? I really don't feel like going to class." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay but what about Sakura? I have her in my next two classes." Naruto frowned started to dismount from the tree. Sasuke pulled her back up. "I don't think she'll mind." Naruto giggled lightly. Sasuke held up a CD.

"Movie?"

Naruto nodded and sat down on the pillows. Sasuke put the CD into the portable DvD player and sat down beside her. Naruto smiled at Sasuke who smiled back. Naruto turned back to the movie and Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms in the air then put one of them down over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto giggled and threw the arm back at him. He frowned. He did it perfectly and got rejected. What is this?!

* * *

(A/N: This part is really weird! Don't yell at me !)

Sasuke noticed half way threw the movie Naruto had fallen asleep. Sasuke smiled and rested her head on his lap. Naruto moaned at the movement. Sasuke's cock twitched; maybe this wasn't a good idea. He cursed when he started to rise. He quickly grabbed a pillow and put to under Naruto's head. Naruto smiled in her sleep. Sasuke exhaled. He turned off the DvD player and stroked Naruto's hair. After an hour or so the bell rang, not waking Naruto. Sasuke sighed, it was the end of school now. Sasuke looked down at Naruto. He didn't want to move, just watch Naruto sleep. Naruto turned in her sleep, knocking the pillow off so that she was lying on Sasuke's legs. Sasuke stiffened.

_Damn it Naruto._

Naruto groaned and turned over. Sasuke's face turned red. Her face was… was right there.

_Oh god. Damn it. Don't wake up! Please! Turn over! _

Sasuke bit his lips as his cock tingling. She was breathing on it. Almost a blowjob! God, Sasuke could just melt right there. Naruto opened her mouth a little more.

_STAY DOWN! _

But Sasuke's cock was getting too much pleasure. The way her hot breathe made him tingle. Naruto smiled and cuddled closer to Sasuke. Which meant closer to Sasuke's rising tent. Sasuke could really feel her breath now. She moved slightly and her nose rubbed against Sasuke's hard-on.

_Damn it Naruto! If only you knew what you're doing to me! I know just turn her over yourself. Yeah that'll work._

Sasuke gave Naruto a little push but still she didn't move. A little harder still no. He gulped and pushed her. She lifted up almost on her back about to turn over when she fell right back to his groin but closer this time, lips slight touching his growing erection. Sasuke shivered. Too close.

"Mmmmm." Naruto hummed sending a buzz through Sasuke dick. Sasuke was resisting so bad. He needed release!

_Please Naruto! Stop this torture! _

Just then, "Nnnnn… Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes opened a little to come face-to-face with Sasuke's groin. Naruto's eyes widened as she quickly pulled away from Sasuke. "…s… sorry…" Sasuke frowned. He was really uncomfortable with his tight pants. (hint hint) He really needed release and he didn't think Naruto let him do it in her.

"AH! Sasuke! You… you have…!" Naruto blushed. "Did I do that?" Sasuke blushed too.

"You were sleeping its okay."

"You should've just moved me."

"I-I did…! Well I tired…" Naruto and Sasuke were both blushing furiously now.

"Well, you better fix that little problem of yours." Naruto said getting up.

"W-what!"

"Hey, I'm not helping you. And you're not doing it in here." Naruto giggled then jumped out of the tree to the ground. Sasuke got up, it was uncomfortable walking and jumping out of the tree.

"Damn it, Naruto! You made this mess, you better fix it!" Sasuke screamed then covered his mouth, blushing.

"M-m-me!" Naruto said in a high pitched voice. Sasuke groaned, he really needed release, it's so hard to hold it in. "I-I'm NOT helping you! Teme!" Sasuke groaned again, when was the last time he was THIS hard. "C'mon, I'll help you to the washrooms." Sasuke couldn't argue since Naruto wouldn't fix it herself.

Naruto stood outside the boy's bathroom. It took a while to get inside but school was over so no one saw. Naruto couldn't help but blush when she heard some noises from the bathroom. After a bit Sasuke came out of the washroom and sighed.

"I really hate you, you know?" Naruto rolled her eyes and walked up to her locker. Naruto jumped when three notes fell out of her locker she picked them up and opened one.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry but I can't go to the dance with you, something has come up._

_ Itachi…_

Naruto frowned at the note and threw it in the garbage. Sasuke watched as she opened the note and her face turned from happy to scared.

_Dear Naru-whore,_

_Remember to stay away from Sasuke-kun. Actually he and you disappeared before lunch and it was ramen day. What the hell are you doing to him! If you even want to take that cast off stay away from him. I don't know how I can make this anymore clear. You did your job and got me a date with him now step aside and let me reel him in. After he's MY boyfriend he won't need friends that are girls. So say your good-byes. I'll see you at the dance._

_ ~Sakura _

Naruto sighed and looked the note over again.

"…sakura." She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing Sasuke." Sasuke tried to look at the note but Naruto put it in her pocket. Naruto looked at the last note it had a heart on it. Naruto smiled and torn the note open. She almost fainted when she read it.

_Dearest Naru,_

_Your beautiful blue eyes shimmer in the light and remind me of the deep blue ocean. I could just get lost in them. Your silk hair makes me want to stroke it. How it follows you as you move through the halls. Don't see how perfect we fit together. The warmth between us. And those cute whisker marks on your cheeks make you unlike the other girls. You're so cute when you blush or get mad. If only you knew._

Naruto flipped the note over, there was no name. She put the note to her heart. It was cheesy but sweet. The one thing that got her was the 'Dearest Naru' looked like someone else wrote it compared to the body of the note. Sasuke raised a brow and quickly grabbed the note from Naruto.

"HEY!"

"A love note huh?" Jealous and anger filled Sasuke, who the hell was this bastard? He looked the note over recognizing the writing. Sasuke's eyes widened, he could tell that the 'Dearest Naru' was written by Gaara and the rest of the note was HIS writing. He remembered writing it but in his room so how'd Gaara get it? His eye narrowed at the note.

"Isn't it so sweet! If only I knew who it was!" Sasuke smiled, though he would kill Gaara later, the praise he got from Naruto was intoxicating. This was his letter and Naruto liked- no LOVED it. Sasuke smiled even more when Naruto posted it in her locker with a fox magnet.

Naruto grabbed her bag and closed her locker with a smile. Sasuke didn't have any homework so left his backpack in his locker. Naruto then remember something.

"Cya Sasuke." Naruto said turning away.

"Huh? But…"

"I promised to help set up the gym for the dance plus I got to make sure they have your spotlight ready". Sasuke frowned.

_Stupid Dance, and Sakura… wait spotlight? Oh yeah she said she pulled a few string for that. _

Sasuke sighed. He'd have to dance with Sakura in a spotlight in front of the whole school. Sasuke silently followed Naruto to the gym and listen as she talked the DJ.

"Okay, so the fourth slow song you tell them to look for Sasuke. And put the spot light on him. He'll be dancing with Sakura."

"But what if he's not dancing with someone?"

"Don't worry. I've told Sakura that the fourth slow song she HAS to dance with him and Sasuke promised he'd dance with her so he has to."

"Okay." Naruto smiled then went to help some girl with the decorations. Sasuke smirked.

_Fourth slow song eh? _

Sasuke went home and got dressed for the dance planning something in his head.


	9. Chapter 9: Dance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"Okay." Naruto smiled then went to help some girl with the decorations. Sasuke smirked.

_Fourth slow song eh? _

Sasuke went home and got dressed for the dance planning something in his head.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 9**

**Dance!**

Sasuke frowned as he waited in the gym for Naruto to show. Sakura wasn't there yet, luckily, and the gym was almost full. He was wearing a suit with a grey dress shirt under.

"H-Hello Sasuke-k-kun." Sasuke turned to see Hinata and Kiba. Kiba wearing a suit with brown under and Hinata wearing a white dress the faded into a dark purple at the bottom.

"Hey."

"So Sasuke, where's your date, Sakura?" Kida smirked.

"The blue haired girl? I have no idea."

"That's troublesome." Shikamaru said walking up to them Temari beside him. Shikamaru was wearing a suit with a dark green under, Temari with a tight black dress that went right above her knees. (Shikatema and Kibahina!)

"So you finally asked her, huh, Shikamaru?" Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever."

"Hello Uchiha." Sasuke frowned and looked over at Gaara. He was wearing a suit with a blood red shit under.

"I thought you were escorting Naruto?"

"I was then she called and said she'd be late."

"Can I talk to you?" Gaara smirked then nodded. They both nodded to the others and walked away so that no one could hear them.

"What's with the note?" Sasuke said angrily.

"I thought Naruto would like it. Did she?" Sasuke paused.

"Yeah… but how'd you find it? I wrote that at my own house."

"I've known you've liked Naruto for a while now, I just needed some solid proof. I didn't put your name so you shouldn't be so mad."

"Don't ever come into my house again."

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

"Your brother gave it to me." And with that Gaara left with a smirk. Sasuke punched the wall and quickly dialed Itachi's number on his cell.

"Hello little brother."

"Why the fuck did you give that to Gaara!"

"Did Naru-chan like it?"

Sasuke paused. "Yeah…"

"Then be happy."

"Where are you!" Sasuke growled in the phone.

"I knew you'd want to know so you can kill me. That's why I told Naruto I couldn't go to the dance. I don't need you to make a huge scene. But if you want to know I'm at home."

"What! I didn't see you!"

"Really? I said good-bye to you as you left." Sasuke mentally slapped himself. "Anyway good-bye little brother." And with that Itachi hung up. Sasuke closed his phone and put in his pocket. He sighed; he'd have to kill Itachi when he got home.

"Sasuke-kun~~!" Sasuke sighed again. SHE was here. He turned to see Sakura with normal pink hair. She was wearing a purple-ly pink dress that went to her knees.

"Fixed your hair."

"Yes I did!" Sakura smiled. The second slow song when on.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun~!" Sasuke didn't want to but obey and followed Sakura to the dance floor. Sasuke almost puked when he put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. He did not like this one bit. And Naruto wasn't even here. That was just great!

But then-

_BAMM! _

The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and turned to the gym door. There she was, panting.

Naruto smiled to them and nodded to the DJ. The music went back on but that didn't stop the guys from staring. Naruto had her hair down, it went passed her waist to her butt. Her bangs covering half of her left eye. She was wearing a black dress, strapless, that when to the knees. At the bottom was grey lace and around her waist was a big orange ribbon. Her blue eyes sparkled in the lights making them bigger and bright then ever. Sasuke could just lose himself in them. She was beautiful.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh? Oh." Sasuke turned back to Sakura and continued to dance to the song.

* * *

Naruto exhaled and closed the doors. She looked around to see dancing couples. She could see Sasuke and Sakura dancing together. She wanted to smile but it never came. She felt more like crying or just running away to stop watching. Why? Why did she feel this way? Naruto shook her head and walked over to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara!" Gaara smiled he'd hadn't seen his 'little sister' in a while.

"Hello Naruto. You're looking nice this evening." Naruto blushed slightly.

"Thank you."

"Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

"You look much more like a girl now then in class." Kiba smirked. Hinata frowned and nudged him.

"Hello Naruto-chan"

"Hey Hinata-chan! I love your dress."

"T-thanks."

The music changed from slow to fast. Sasuke quickly ditched Sakura and looked around for Naruto. That's when he spotted her talking with the others.

"Naruto!" He called as walked over.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked over to see Sasuke walking her way. She remembered the note and quickly walked away.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried to follow her but she was fast, dodging threw the crowd of dancing students. Finally Sasuke got out of the crowd to see Naruto talking with Sakura and Ino.

"Finally, there you are. Didn't you hear me calling you?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the three girls.

"Uh… sorry I guess I didn't hear you." Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Sasuke-kun! Why'd you leave? We were having so much fun dancing together." Sakura smiled. Sasuke noticed Naruto look away and frown. He smirked a little.

"Sorry Sakura, I was looking for someone." Sakura's face turned a little angry.

"Who?"

"Uh… Gaara." Sakura smiled and nodded. "So Nar-." Sasuke started.

"So Ino! Where's Sai?" Naruto cut in, ignoring Sasuke.

"Yeah, where is Sai?"

"He's getting me a drink. Naruto, you were right. Sai is the best." Ino hugged Naruto a little.

"So Na-." Again Sasuke was cut off but by Sakura.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. "C'mon Sasuke-kun, a slow song!" Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto as he was dragged off.

"…Naruto…" He whispered.

Naruto had a sad expression on her face.

_BUUZZ BUZZ… _

Naruto's phone vibrated.

"Hello?... Really?... Awesome! I'll be right there." Naruto smiled as she closed her phone. Naruto dashed off to Gaara and whispered in his ear, he nodded and they left the school.

* * *

Sasuke hated this even more. Sakura was now closer, on his chest to be exact. She was humming and smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes. If only he could push her off him. After what seemed like forever the music changed. Sasuke pushed Sakura off him and walked away.

* * *

Sasuke had looked all over the gym but could not find Naruto. He walked up to the others.

"Have any of you guys seen Naruto?" They shook there heads.

"Hey, where's Gaara?" Everyone shrugged. Did Naruto leave the party? Was she sad? Mad? Jealous? Sasuke felt his heart sink. Where was she? It was almost the fourth song too.

Sasuke had walked around a bit more he was walking back to the others when he passed the door. It opened. He looked over at it. Gaara walked out.

"Uchiha."

"Gaara. Where's Naruto?"

"She was with me don't worry."

"And why was she with you?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at Gaara. Gaara moved to the side and Naruto stepped in.

"Hey Sasuke. Look!" She held up her left arm. No cast.

"Where's your cast?"

"The doctor called and said he wanted to see my arm and it was healed so he took it off." Sasuke smiled. _Perfect. _

"Did the fourth song go while I was gone?"

"Nope." Naruto nodded and ran to the DJ.

"So?"

"The next song."

"Okay, I'll get them in position." The DJ nodded and signaled the people for the lights.


	10. Chapter 10: He Hates You!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"Did the fourth song go while I was gone?"

"Nope." Naruto nodded and ran to the DJ.

"So?"

"The next song."

"Okay, I'll get them in position." The DJ nodded and signaled the people for the lights.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 10**

**He hates you!**

"Sakura." Sakura turned to see Naruto.

"Hm?"

"The next song." Sakura smiled.

"Good. Thank you for the help." Naruto smiled, nodded and left.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Hm? Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

"Uh, Uh… Come with me!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and pulled him in the crowd of dancing teens. When they stopped Sasuke knew he was in the middle of the gym.

"Okay stay here."

"Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura walked over to them.

"Here he is Sakura." Sakura nodded.

"Now go." Naruto turned away and started to leave. The music changed and started a slow song. Sakura walked towards Sasuke. The light hit the two. Everyone paused and looked at them. Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked. Quickly he grabbed Naruto hand before she left and pulled her into the light.

"W-what the…? Sasuke! You have to dance with Sakura." Sakura turned red. She couldn't blame Naruto for this, Sasuke did it himself. Sakura was about to push Naruto away and dance with Sasuke when someone pulled her back.

"What th-."

"You will not interfere." Sakura looked back to see Gaara.

"G-gaara!"

"Naruto is like a little sister to me. I will not let you hurt her… like you did before."

"Y-you… my hair…"

"Yeah that was me. If you ever hurt her again." Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I won't think twice." And with that he turned and walked away.

"Sasuke-."

"I don't want to be at the dance with Sakura. Heck, I don't want to be near Sakura at all." Naruto giggled slightly. "I'll never let her touch you again, I promise." Naruto blushed as she remembered the people watching. The other teens started to dance. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"May I have this dance?"

"Well, I can't really so no, can I?" Naruto said rolling her eyes. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Sasuke frowned when Naruto didn't put her arms around his neck. He let go and put her arms around his neck then put his arms around her waist again. Sasuke was surprised when Naruto pulled closer, right in his chest. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. Naruto didn't know why but it felt so right. Being this close to Sasuke, the warmth between them. She felt safe in his arms. Naruto closed her eye listening to the music as her held on to Sasuke. They just swayed listening to the music in the spotlight. Sasuke breathing in Naruto's mind nudging scent.

* * *

Sasuke noticed the song ending and pulled away from Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto said arms still around his neck.

"I don't like Sakura, so never trick me again."

"H-." Naruto's eyes widened when she felt lips on hers. Sasuke was kissing her! Her!

"NOO!" Sakura ran up to them and pushed them apart. "NO! NO! NO!" Sakura cried. Naruto backed up. Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl. The music stopped along with everyone else. "Sasuke-kun loves me!" Sakura yelled eye shut tightly. "I know! I know! He just hides it! He loves me! We're made for each other! I know it! I feel it! So this can't be true! Sasuke doesn't love her! I told you Naruto! He doesn't! He doesn't! Doesn't! Doesn't!" Naruto backed up even more, tears rolling down her face. "He hates you! Everyone hates you! I hate you! Just die! Why'd you have to be in our class! You could have just stayed away! But no! You said it yourself! That you'd get me and Sasuke together! You said you weren't interested! That I was the best for him! Best! You lied! I hate you!" Sakura glared at her through her tears. Naruto shook her head. "He hates you! I hate you! We all just hate you!"

'Die!'

'Get out of here!'

'We hate you!'

The past surrounded Naruto. More tears fell and Naruto dashed through the crowds out of the school.

Naruto had her mind set. She already knew everyone hated her. But Sasuke. That hurt the most. Worse than if Gaara hated her. She ran and ran. Everyone hated her. Everyone. Sasuke…

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to run after her when a crying Sakura pulled him back.

"You don't love her. You hate her. You can't love her." Sasuke pulled his hand back.

"Watch me, bitch!" Sasuke glared at her before dashing after Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran after him only to be pulled back by Gaara, again.

"Let me go!"

"No! Now shut the fuck up!" Gaara screamed, it was the first time he really yelled. "Move on! He doesn't love you! Not even like!" Gaara yelled then calmed down. "No one hates Naruto. We all love her. But now…" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Now we all hate you." Students nodded. Sakura pulled her hand back.

"No… he loves me… I'll be anything for his love." And with that Sakura ran out of the school after Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11: Do you even care?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

Gaara yelled then calmed down. "No one hates Naruto. We all love her. But now…" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Now we all hate you." Students nodded. Sakura pulled her hand back.

"No… he loves me… I'll be anything for his love." And with that Sakura ran out of the school after Sasuke.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 11**

**Do you even care?**

Naruto slowed down coming to her destination, the park. She sobbed as she sat down on the swing, not pushing herself.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled up the tree. No answer. He climbed up to see that no one was there.

Sasuke looked at the pavement he could see water stains, no tear strains. He looked up and followed the path of tears.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out. She looked around till she saw a path of tear strains. She frowned, Sasuke would obviously follow them to Naruto, and so she did too.

* * *

Sasuke smirked. _Found you._

Naruto's eyes widened as the swing was pushed.

"AH!" She screamed. She felt a hand on her back push her more. She looked back to see Sasuke pushing her. Naruto turned away and sniffed.

"Higher?" Sasuke could see a slight nod. He pushed harder and Naruto went farther up. They just stayed like that, Sasuke pushing Naruto and Naruto enjoying it.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke turned at the sound and got hit in the head with the swing.

"SASUKE!" The pink haired girl yelled as she ran over to him. Naruto looked back to see Sasuke in the ground rubbing his head. She giggled a little.

"Don't laugh at Sasuke-kun! Your big butt just hit him!" Naruto frowned and swung on her own. Sasuke got up; it wasn't that bad of a hit.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto."

"Naruto! I'm not Naruto."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up to see Sakura. "Oh, it you."

"Yes, it's me! You left! To find her!" Sakura yelled pointing at the swinging girl.

"So?" Sasuke said starting to push Naruto again.

"Stop that!" Sakura said smacking Sasuke's hands down. Naruto remained silent.

"Don't touch HER! Don't look at HER! Don't even think about HER! Everyone hates her! And you should too! You love me Sasuke-kun! MEE-!"

BAAAAAAAMM!

Sakura flew back. Sasuke's eyes widened. While Sakura was screaming Naruto had stopped got off the swing and punched Sakura in the face.

"Obsessed bitch." Naruto said as she got back on the swing. Sasuke was speechless and slightly turn on. Sakura rubbed her cheek and got up.

"You… you… YOU BITCH!" Sakura ran forward pushing Naruto off the swing. Naruto flew forward into the sand.

"Narut-!"

"Leave her!" Sakura yelled as she ran at Naruto. Naruto spit out some sand in her mouth and turned too glared at Sakura. Sakura jumped on top of her and aimed her fist at Naruto face. Naruto caught it. Sakura use the other fist but Naruto caught too.

"I'm not fighting over Sasuke with you!" Naruto yelled struggling with Sakura fists.

"Too bad! I'll teach you that he is mine!" Naruto flipped them over so she as on top.

"You can have him!" Sasuke's heart sunk. "That's if he'll take you!"

"He will! I know!" Sakura flipped them over, her on top. "But you're in the way!"

"You obsessed fan girl bitch! I'm not in your way okay!"

"Then what was that whole thing! Dancing! In a spotlight! And then the kiss! That was supposed to be mine!"

"I'm not fighting over a guy with you!"

"Stop it!"

"Huh?"

"Stop making me look like the bad guy in this! I'm not! I'm not!"

Naruto pushed Sakura off her. They both were panting. Sasuke just standing there speechless. Naruto looked at Sasuke then glared.

_What? Does he have nothing to say? This is about him! Damn it Sasuke! I can't do this on my own! And yet you just stand there! Do you not care? _

Naruto sighed as she glared at Sasuke.

"Fighting is pointless… have him." And with that Naruto got up and left. Sakura's eye widened. Did she just leave? Give up? Give in? Give Sasuke to Sakura?

"Sas-."

"No."

"What?"

"No more. I don't love you. Never have. I love Naruto. Get it through that big head of yours. I. Love. Naruto." Sakura's heart shattered.

"Why? Why Sasuke-kun? Why can't you love me?"

"You are annoying. Obsessed over me. Look how far you went with this. You have to accept things in life. Go out with Lee or something. Just get over that little crush on me you have."

Sakura shook her head.

"This is no crush. You are my missing part. I could never not be with you. I love you Sasuke. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I know this isn't fake. How can you not feel the warm and spark I feel? I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed, "If you really loved me, you'd be happy with any decision I make." Sakura looked up at Sasuke then down to the sand.

* * *

The next morning Naruto showed up, mad.

"Hey Naruto." Gaara smiled. Naruto glared at him. "Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto snapped at him.

"You okay today?"

"Fine!" And with that Naruto stormed off to her locker.

_SLAM! _

"Stay away from MY locker!" Naruto said pinning an innocent kid up on the lockers.

"O-okay! I promise!" Naruto threw him away from her and the kid scampered off. Naruto opened her locker. No she wasn't pissed off, she was having mixed emotions. She was happy, sad and mad but they all turned to Sasuke which made her mad. Naruto spotted the love note she got.

"Men!" She yelled as she ripped up the paper and threw it down the hall. Little bits of paper fluttered to the ground. Naruto grabbed her books and threw her locker shut almost breaking it.

"Hey." There HE was leaning against the locker beside hers. "A little mad today?"

"Shut the fuck up! Go tell it to someone who cares!" And with that Naruto stormed down the hall, pushing kids out of her way.

"What's with her?"

"You." Sasuke turned to see Gaara.

"What about me?"

"I followed Sakura after she left. I watched from a safe distance. Even I'm mad at you."

"What did I do?"

"No, it's what you didn't do."

"Huh?"

"You stood there, and watched! It could have gotten worse."

"It didn't."

"That's not the point! You should have stopped it. You should have said something. And you should have helped Naruto out!"

Sasuke thought for a second. He didn't do anything… he just sat there. Watching. Sasuke cursed under his breathe.

"So that pissed off Naruto is my fault?"

"Yes! Now go!" Gaara pushed Sasuke in Naruto's direction. "Stop her before she destroys the school."

"She wouldn't do t-."

_BAM! _

Water flooded the halls. Naruto had just kicked a water fountain off the wall and now water was spraying everywhere. Naruto looked at herself. She was all wet.

"Damn it!" She yelled kicked someone's locker opened.

"Never mind." Sasuke said as he ran off in her direction.

Sasuke turned the corner and his eyes widened. The hall was completely destroyed. Lockers were on the ground or broken, doors were kicked open, flyers were ripped up, the lights were flashing or broken, and kids on the ground, (Not dead -_-).

"When Naruto get mad, she gets mad." Sasuke ran off down the hallway, jumping over a few broken objects.

* * *

"Narutoooo!" Sasuke called as he followed the broken path.

"Sasuke?"

"NAR-. Oh… Sakura." Sasuke frowned.

"Why are you looking for Naruto?"

"…If I don't catch her she'll destroy the school." Sasuke said pointing at the tornado-ed hall way.

"Oh my gosh… Tsk tsk Naruto, so very destructive, uncontrollable, not very good girlfriend material." Sasuke glared at the girl.

"You're helping me." Sasuke said grabbing on to Sakura's arm. Sakura almost fainted when she saw Sasuke grab her arm, ignoring what he said and following him. Sasuke continued to follow the destroyed halls, Sakura flowing behind him.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Sasuke could hear as they ran down the hall. He turned the corner to see Naruto pounding on a locker, blood on her hands.

"Naruto!" As soon as Sasuke yelled it he took it back. Naruto's head snapped over to see him and beside him Sakura wide eyed.

"Sasuke." She gritted her teeth.

"Naruto, you have to stop! You're destroying the whole school!"

Naruto looking down at her hands. Blood dripped to the floor. She looked back and spotted the nurses room and walked in.

Sasuke and Sakura stood frozen. Was it over? Was Naruto out of her rampage? Sasuke exhaled, and then jumped when the nurses' room door clicked open and Naruto walked out. Sasuke looked at her, somewhat scared. Her hands were bandaged and she was holding some fabrics. She slowly walked up to him emotionless. Sasuke could hear his heart beat in his ears, his muscles tensing. She stopped right in front of him and handed him the fabrics.

"The clothes I borrowed. Here." She said handing them over.

"Uh… thanks." Sasuke said taking them and watching Naruto walk away.

Naruto walked up to Gaara, tears brim in her eyes.

"Nar-."

"Gaara!" She said falling into his chest. Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I… I don't understand…"

"What?"

"This feeling… when Sasuke's with Sakura. How he… said nothing when we fought over him…" Naruto muttered into Gaara's shirt. Gaara sighed.

"I think… you like him."

"What?"

"You like- no love Sasuke. You're jealous."

"N-no." Naruto said pulling away from Gaara and looking him seriously in the eye. "You're got it all wrong. I don't love him." She shook her head.

"Naruto, it's obvious you like him. You might not see it but everyone else does." When had Gaara been this sweet, loving or caring before? Naruto laughed.

"Gaara. I don't love him. He's just a close friend."

"Then how would you explain you're 'feeling' when his with Sakura?" Gaara said almost glaring. Naruto paused then looked up at him again.

"Regret."

"Regret?"

"Regret that I paired my friend with the worse of them. Sakura and Sasuke obviously don't belong to together. And I, as friend, have made a giant mistake setting them up. I have to make it up to him. Thanks Gaara." And with that said Naruto dashed off to find Sasuke.

* * *

It was lunch time and Sasuke was eating a sandwich, alone, at a bench.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke groaned. It was Sakura.

"Sasuke!" He looked up that wasn't Sakura voice.

"Naruto?" He looked over to see her running up to him.

"Sasuke!" She panted as she stopped in front of him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm so sorry. Have I make it up to you?" Naruto panted. Sasuke almost fainted. Was Naruto asking to do something for him? And why? After she was so mad at him? After what he did? Or didn't do.

"Uh why?"

"Because I paired you up with Sakura and obviously you two are not meant to be. So I wanna make it up to you. I'll do anything you want." Sasuke was in heaven as all the dirty thought raced though his head. He smirked.

"For a month-."

"A week."

"2 weeks."

"Fine." Naruto pouted.

"You are mine personal slave. You do what I want when I want. Okay?" His smirked widened.

"But-… okay."

"Starting tomorrow, you wear this." Sasuke said going through his backpack. He slowly pulled out an Uchiha collar. It was blue with a big fan charm.

"What! You want me to wear that!"

"Yes."

"Why do you even have that with you!"

"…purposes." Actually he was gonna sneak it onto Naruto away but this way was easier.

"What!"

"You're paying me back for every second I had to touch or look at the pink haired girl. It was hell and now it's your turn."


	12. Chapter 12: He Cut

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"What! You want me to wear that!"

"Yes."

"Why do you even have that with you!"

"…purposes." Actually he was gonna sneak it onto Naruto away but this way was easier.

"What!"

"You're paying me back for every second I had to touch or look at the pink haired girl. It was hell and now it's your turn."

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 12**

**He… cut…**

The next day Naruto slyly wondered the hall, Uchiha collar completely visible.

"Naru-chan." Naruto jumped at the voice behind her.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I see you wore the collar. Good girl." Sasuke turned to the people walking in the hall way.

"Attention students!" They all stopped and looked at Sasuke, Naruto hiding behind him. Sasuke pulled Naruto out in front of him.

"This girl belongs to me." He smirked holding up the Uchiha collar. "So don't ever touch her." Sasuke bite down on Naruto collar bone making Naruto moan.

"Ah!" She blushed; she was in front so many people. She pushed away from Sasuke.

"Hm." He quickly pulled out a leash and clicked it on her collar.

"Let's go Naru-chan." He said pulling her, Naruto following sadly.

Sasuke always wanted a pet and now he had a foxy fox. Life was good. They walked down an empty hall and Sasuke stopped and turned to Naruto.

"I'm going to have to punish you for back there."

"W-what?"

"How dare you push your_ master_." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, you're taking this a little too far."

"I think little Naru-chan needs a spanking."

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto blushed.

Within minutes Sasuke was on his knees, Naruto spread across his legs.

"N-no!"

"Take it Naruto."

"S-stop! Sasuke!" Naruto wiggled as Sasuke continued to slap her ass. It would red tomorrow. (*blush* O/O what am I thinking?)

A few later Sasuke stopped and pulled Naruto close.

"Don't disobey me again Naru-chan or else." If Uchiha knew one thing, it was be torture and humiliation and boy did he enjoy both.

"Naruto! Sasuke! What are you doing, hugging in the hall?" Sakura yelled. Naruto jumped up and blushed. Sasuke slowly stood as well and looked Sakura dead in the eye.

"She is mine. I'll do whatever I want with her." Sakura gasped.

"You're dating!" Sasuke mental slapped himself. Was hadn't he thought of that before!

"Uh, no." He sulked but then smirked. "Naruto is my slave."

"Oh." Sakura purred. "Naruto, get us some lemonade, we have much to talk about." Sakura said shoeing Naruto off. And before Sasuke could protest, Naruto was gone and in her place, Sakura.

"Sakura! What the hell! She's my slave, not yours!"

"Oh well, at least you get lemonade. And get to talk to me." Sakura smiled.

"I don't want to talk to you! Now if you excuse me, I'll be looking for my Naru-chan." He glared before departing.

* * *

After sighed, he couldn't find Naruto anywhere, and it was already second period. When the bell rang he was first to leave. He assumed the tree house so he headed there first. And, just like he thought, there she was watching a sappy movie, huddled in pillows.

"Where's my lemonade?" Sasuke smirked as he pulled himself up into the tree house. Naruto looked over at him.

"Sorry…" She turned back to her movie. Sasuke frowned and sat beside her.

"You missed second period."

"Yeah…"

"We had drama. And Gaara was looking for you." Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Gaara?"

"That's what I said, dobe."

"Teme." She pouted.

"…So you coming to class?"

"…no, I'll just stay home."

"Huh? Home? You don't mean…" Sasuke trailed off eyes wide.

"No! No!" Naruto blushed. "I don't live in here Sasuke, jeez!"

"Oh…" Sasuke exhaled.

"I have an apartment, but…" Naruto bit she lip trailing off before finishing. "I like it better in here. It's like my second home."

"So your parents actually let you stay in here, and move some stuff in here too?" Sasuke said leaning back. Naruto remained silent for a moment before whispering a,

"They don't know…"

"Really? Haha, breaking the rules." Sasuke laughed, but Naruto just remained silent looking down and away.

"Yeah…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, peering down at her, worried. Naruto's eyes widened slightly and she quickly looked up at Sasuke, a big fake smile plastered on her face.

"Haha! Nothing! Just spacing out!" She laughed. Sasuke glared, making Naruto flinch and her grin slipped slightly. He towered over her, even though they were sitting.

"You don't have to force yourself in front of me…" He looked into her eyes, searching, like if he was looking into her soul to find the truth. "What's wrong?" Naruto's grin disappeared, her eyes becoming stormy blue.

"I like it better here because… I don't like going home. I hate it. I hate living there." Naruto whispered tears coming to her eyes.

"You hate your parents that much?" Sasuke tried. A tear fell down Naruto's face; Sasuke reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. Instantly, Naruto leaned into the touch.

"This… I've never had this before… this warmth, caring touch…" Sasuke blushed but kept his hand there.

"Y-your parents don't like you?" Naruto turned and faced Sasuke, Sasuke's hand still cupping her left cheek.

"I don't have any parents." And with that her head met Sasuke's chest and she remained silent.

Sasuke sat there stunned. One because Naruto was on his chest and two because Naruto had just admitted to not having parents.

"I'm sorry…" He finally said holding her close.

"They… I never knew them… my mother died giving me birth… my father…" She shuddered and hugged closer to Sasuke. "He couldn't take it and blame it on me… he… cut…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_It's all your fault your mother died!" A tall blonde man yelled at his week old baby. In return she cried out, not understanding a __thing._

"_Minato! Stop! She's your only daughter!" Iruka yelled trying to stop the man. Minato just pushed him back hard against the wall then stormed up to his only child._

"_I can not live without your mother… And you took her away from me! I will never forgive you!" The baby girl just kept crying, screaming._

_Minato took out his hurting knife and started to cut the side of his child's face, three whisker marks on each cheek, the baby screamed the whole time._

"_Minato! What are you doing?" Iruka yelled but Minato just turned and stabbed him in the stomach._

"_Ah…" Iruka froze before yelling out in pain and falling to the ground._

"_I didn't want to do it Iruka-san… but you forced my hand." He turned back to his crying child and smudged her blood all over her face. He smirked at the marks. Just like the old legend of the Kyuubi. The marks were a sign of hatred, of evil. Then he cut three whisker marks on his own cheeks._

"_I loved your mother. But I can never love you. And I can never live with that…" He took a deep breathe. And cut a symbol into her stomach, deep, every cut drawing a red line of blood. He had memorized the Kyuubi marks and drew a perfect identically seal, around her belly button._

"_Minato no!" Iruka said coughing. He just laughed._

"_This symbol will make everyone know how much of a demon you really are. The demon is inside of you, my child. And it will always be, haunting you for the rest of your life." He turned and looked at Iruka who had called the police already._

"_Perfect, I was just about to do so myself." Iruka's eyes widened when he held the knife to his own throat and with one swift motion, he slit his throat._

"_Good-bye, my demon child."_

_End Of Flashback (holy crap O_o that's horrible)_

* * *

"…me." Naruto finished. Sasuke's blood ran cold. His mouth dry. His mind blank. His head hurt, but his heart more.

"Naruto…" Was the only thing he could say.

"I hate it because every time I go home… I'm alone." Sasuke squeezed her tight like if she was slipping out of his fingers.

"You're not alone…" He shook his head. "No… I'm here… you're not alone. I'll never let you be alone."

There was a silent moment before Naruto continued her story.

"Those marks stayed. I've tried every treatment possible, but they never fade. So people, knowing the legend and the suicide story, started to hate me too. They stayed away for me, chased me off, thinking I was some kind of demon. Some kids in school still think so, teachers too. And outside in the towns some still hate me. Iruka was the only one I had. But then…" She gripped his shirt. "Tsunade moved me away from him, and I'm even more alone… well until…" Sasuke could feel her smile. "Until I met you and Gaara… You guys are my first friends…" She whispered. "Best friends…" Sasuke could feel something wet and cold through his shirt, and assumed she was crying again. So he smiled sadly and rocked her back and forth.

"I'll never leave you…"

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN~!"

"No… no…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hugged Naruto closer to him. She was back. She just never quit! Never! After the last 24 hours she still hadn't learned a thing!

"Ah~! Sasuke-kun~! GAH! Naruto!" Sasuke turned wide eyed to see Sakura frozen as she climbed into the tree house. Naruto's head snapped up, she eyes were red.

"Naruto-baka! You were crying all over Sasuke-kun's shirt! Now it has your germs all over it! You stupid cry-baby!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled, he smirked. "For your information. I love Naruto's germs." As sappy as it was Naruto giggled, rubbing her face clear of tears. "Oh and you get to be the first to know. Naruto's moving into my house." He smirked.

"WHAT?" Both girls yelled. Sasuke reacted out with his foot and pushed Sakura out of the tree house yelling,

"Now go spread it!"

Sakura growled before storming off tears stinging her eyes.

"Sasuke! Why'd you tell her that? I'm not moving in with you!" Naruto was pushing away from him.

"Well you said you're all alone at home and I have a really big house so there is plenty of space.

"B-B-But! But!"

"No buts!" _Unless it's yours, _Sasuke's mentally added with a smirked. "Just answer. Yes or no?"

"Uh…" Naruto blushed thinking it over. "I…"


	13. Chapter 13: You knew!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"Sasuke! Why'd you tell her that? I'm not moving in with you!" Naruto was pushing away from him.

"Well you said you're all alone at home and I have a really big house so there is plenty of space.

"B-B-But! But!"

"No buts!" _Unless it's yours, _Sasuke's mentally added with a smirked. "Just answer. Yes or no?"

"Uh…" Naruto blushed thinking it over. "I…"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 13**

**You knew?**

Naruto glared, her face red as a rose, but Sasuke couldn't help it. He just couldn't! The smirked was stuck on his face! Naruto had said yes rather cutely, then called him a pervert only to get up, trip and fall into Sasuke, her boobs right in his face. Sasuke had muttered a, "Dobe." As he held back a nosebleed.

So now here they were sitting in math, Naruto madly blushing and Sasuke smirking his face off.

"Stop before I slap that smirk off our face myself." Naruto growled.

"Hey, hey, I'm not the one who shoved their—."

"Shut up teme!" She blushed. The whole class and teacher stopped and looked at her, snickering a bit, which made her shut up. Could her face get any redder?

* * *

"Yes it's true."

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to go see only to find nothing." She glared back.

"I promise you, it's right there." The other girl said jabbing her thumb back.

"…okay. It'll be down in an hour. Dismissed." The girl nodded and left the room, a smirk crawling up her face.

* * *

Naruto sighed, finally school was over. She was free! She could go home and lie down and—

"Okay c'mon!" Sasuke smiled.

"Wh… Wait! What?"

"We're going over to your house and getting your stuff then heading over to my house, remember?"

"B-But I have work!"

"Work?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto blushed looking away in shame.

"N-Nothing."

"No, no. Work? What do you mean?"

"I have… homework." She lied, Sasuke just shook his head. He knew her too well to buy that.

"You're lying. What work?"

"…" She bit her lip. "I have to go to work… I have a job so I can pay off my apartment."

Sasuke stood there stunned. How did he not notice that she had a job? That she worked? When she left school in a hurry, or couldn't hang out after school.

"You…"

"Sorry I'm late. Let's go Naru. Hey Uchiha." Sasuke looked back to see Gaara standing there, bored.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"Erm…" Naruto squirmed. "Gaara always accompanies me to work then stays an hour, leaves, picks me up after and walks me home."

Sasuke slowly turned his head to Gaara, bangs covering his face. Slowly a creepy smile came to his face, fully forced and strained. They thought he'd face split in half soon.

"So you knew the whole time, and you didn't tell me!" Sasuke smiled, anger laced in his voice, as his tone told anyone in range, with red hair, he'd kill them.

"Yep." Gaara yawned. "Now if you don't mind—"

"I do!"

"Whatever, let's go Naru."

And with that Naruto and Gaara headed down the road. Sasuke blinked staring at the blank spots where he's friends used to be.

"HEY!" He yelled running to catch up with them.

* * *

"Naru-chan!" A white haired man smiled. "And Gaara-san!... and… you." He looked at Sasuke, who in return glared.

Sasuke looked around. So this was wear Naruto worked? A café? And why had he never come here before?

"Okay, I'm gonna get changed, Pa-chan will serve you." Naruto smiled at the two before disappearing into the back.

The white haired man smiled.

"So who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's best friend."

"And that's all it'll ever be." Gaara muttered with a smirked. Sasuke glared poisonously at him. The white haired man laughed.

"Well, I'm Naru-chan's—" Sasuke glared at the name. "boss. Jiraiya. This is Pa-chan she was serve you, as was said, enjoy." With that he disappeared and a short, orange haired girl stepped into view. Sasuke's eyes popped.

The girl was wearing that most revealing uniform ever.

"Eh… eh…" Sasuke sat there speechless until Gaara popped in.

"Jiraiya-san is a major pervert. He made all the uniforms like this. French maid like, short, cute…" He smirked to Sasuke and said, "And Naruto wears one too."

…3

2.

1.

BOOM!

Well there went his sanity.

* * *

"What can I get you?" Pa-chan smiled holding up a pen and paper. Sasuke still couldn't feel his body. His face was dark and his bangs his eyes and nose. Gaara was smirking triumphantly across for him before looking at the girl.

"Two coffee's, one black."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay, coming right up!" She smiled and skipped away, her panties noticeable.

"Uchiha."

"Naa…" Sasuke could almost feel the foam building up in his mouth.

"Uchiha."

"ghuuu…"

"Naruto's walking over."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's eyes shoot up and he looked desperately around. Some customers stared at him, and whispered but Sasuke was too busy to notice.

"Calm down, Uchiha, she's nowhere around." Sasuke frowned and glared at Gaara.

"What the hell." Gaara smirked.

"Just making sure you were still alive."

"I'm alive jeez." He sighed, pouting about not getting to see Naruto in such an outfit.

"Naruto's walking over."

"I'm not falling for that again." Sasuke glared. Gaara shrugged.

"Didn't hurt to try."

"Yeah whatever."

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed from behind the boy, right in his ear. Sasuke jumped, she was coming over! Gaara had tricked him! He glared before turning to the girl, only to freeze.

"No… way…"

* * *

She smirked to herself and twirled around a few times.

"I love it!" Sakura held her plans out in front of her. "It's perfect."

She had been working on this for four hours now and finally she was done. It was the perfect plan to get Sasuke-kun for her own, or at least to get that stupid Naruto girl away from Sasuke for good.

"Are you sure about this Sakura-chan?"

"I'm positive! There's no way it couldn't work!"

"But… It—."

"But nothing! I thought you were on my side?"

"I am! I am!"

"Exactly, so shut up and obey." Sakura snorted.

"Fine, what first?"

"First, find her, seduce her or whatever, you know the rest. But make sure you don't fail, or I'm doing plan B." She smirked evilly. "My original plan."

The others gulped, if it wasn't for them, they would have gone with Sakura's plan, but they had convinced her to try something else first.

"Okay, I will not fail."

"You better not Hakura. I'm counting on you…" She smiled turning away from the boy.

"I'll do my best… Itoko(1)."

Sakura couldn't help but smile wickedly, and small, maniacal laugh coming from her throat. Sasuke was now in reach. All she had to do was reach out and grab, and he would be hers. Forever and ever. In love. The thought made her woozy, knowing her dream, her quest, her love, was coming true, slowly unraveling. Naruto could love Sasuke as much as she wanted. But Sasuke would never return her feelings. Soon Naruto would be in her position; soon Naruto would be nothing, just another girl in the crowd. Nothing special. Nothing to Sasuke. Not even close. And Sakura would there; she would be there when he muttered those four beautiful words to her, to Naruto, four words, small yet sweet to Sakura's ears. He'd tell her without a lie the words;

"I don't love you."

* * *

(1)- Itoko - means cousin


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Kill Anyone :

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

Sakura couldn't help but smile wickedly, and small, maniacal laugh coming from her throat. Sasuke was now in reach. All she had to do was reach out and grab, and he would be hers. Forever and ever. In love. The thought made her woozy, knowing her dream, her quest, her love, was coming true, slowly unraveling. Naruto could love Sasuke as much as she wanted. But Sasuke would never return her feelings. Soon Naruto would be in her position; soon Naruto would be nothing, just another girl in the crowd. Nothing special. Nothing to Sasuke. Not even close. And Sakura would there; she would be there when he muttered those four beautiful words to her, to Naruto, four words, small yet sweet to Sakura's ears. He'd tell her without a lie the words;

"I don't love you."

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 14**

**Don't Kill Anyone **

"Hey Sasuke, Gaara!" Naruto smiled, a slight blush covering her face. "Eh? Sasuke! Wha—."

"It's fine, Naruto's. Just leave him." Gaara smirked.

And where or what or when or even how! Erm, anyway, where was Sasuke? His face was down on the table to one side. Not only was his face dark but it was also drowning it his own blood.

"But he's bleeding!"

"Well… he is getting the table dirty…"

"Jiraiya-sama!" Naruto called and within a second, her boss was there.

"Yea— Oooh…" He smirked down at the boy before laughing he's face off.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't touched his coffee once. Many different girls in the café, even the waitresses, had tried to hit on him or talk to him. But Sasuke was a bit… erm… distracted.

"Uchiha, it's been half an hour, when are you going to stop staring at her?"

"Mjumaofiaogiro…" Complete non-sense but Gaara was good at translating.

"That's what you said last time, 'in a minute' over and over, well a minute pasted twenty-nine minutes ago." Sasuke sighed and finally averted his gaze from the blond waitress to Gaara.

"What?"

"You're got it bad." He stood and pulled on his jacket and coat. "Well, I've got to go now, I'm coming back to pick Naruto up after work. You can stay if you really want but…" He checked his watch and smirked, "Don't kill anyone." And with that he parted.

Sasuke watched, confused, as Gaara left the café, some waitresses waving their goodbye's. He sighed and looked at his own watch; it was around 6:30. Oh, how time flies when you're staring at—… *smirk*

Sasuke bit his lip, something about the time reminded him of something. Hm…

His head went up a bit as a customer walked in. He shook his head and picked up his, now cold, coffee. A second later another customer can in, smiling like the first. And more and more people, men, kept filing into the little café. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Then remember, these were the men that got off work at 6. Did they drive right over from there? Just to this one café? Sasuke sighed and jumped a bit when his cell phone vibrated.

"Huh?" He looked, it was a text… from Gaara. He opened it.

_Remember; don't kill anyone, Uchiha._

Sasuke frowned, and deleted it. Gaara was trying to mess with his head again. It wasn't going to work this time.

"Naru-chan!"

"Naruto-san!"

"Na-chan!"

Sasuke twitched.

He turned slowly, a glare on his face, and looked behind himself. His jaw hit the ground.

"Naruto!"

"Naru-chan!"

"Hey! Hi! Hello everyone!" Naruto smiled waving at all the men who were staring at her like Sasuke before and by the looks of it they seemed like regular customers.

"Aw~! Where's Paul-san?" Naruto frowned at the men.

"Don't worry Naru-chan!"

"He was busy with work today, he couldn't come. But we're here!"

"Aw~! You guys!" Naruto blushed, before taking their orders.

Sasuke glared, about to get up when his phone buzzed again. It was another text from Gaara. And it said the same down thing as the first! He was teasing the Uchiha! Sasuke glared at the phone, pounding on the delete button.

He turned back to see the men trying to stare at more… erm, private areas, under Naruto's short skirt while she wasn't looking.

Jeez, she was so oblivious.

"Ah! Guys! I want you to meet my friend!" Naruto smiled.

"Wha—Gaara-sama's here?" They all screamed, cowering in fear. Sasuke shook his head.

"Huh? No no." They sighed, happily. "Him!" She yelled pointing right at Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

They all turned and looked at the boy. They gaped. They suddenly they were surrounding the young Uchiha.

"How could you?"

"Stealing our precious Naru-chan!" Really, he thought they'd start crying.

"Huh?" Sasuke didn't know what they were talking about. He hadn't taken Naruto… yet.

They grabbed Naruto's collar and brought her down to his face, clearly showing the Uchiha collar she was wearing. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto blushed and pulled away.

"I-I… owe him s-something." She muttered before hurrying off.

"Soooooo…" The men smirked, giving a half pissed off, half curious face.

"What?" Sasuke snorted.

"You know… have you… done_ it_ yet?"

Sasuke spit his, cold, coffee all over the man's face.

"What?"

"We're just asking kid." A nameless man shrugged as a few others laughed at the guy with coffee on his face. Sasuke snorted wiping his mouth. So annoying.

* * *

"Sakura, what if he…" He gulped, "Beats me up?"

"Pft, what are you a wimp? But it you do fight him don't hurt him, or I'll kill you."

"Wha…! Then how am I supposed to fight back?"

"Hm…" Sakura thought a moment before leaving the room.

"Sakura…?" He looked in the direction she left. "Uh… hello?"

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he closed he cell phone. Gaara had just called, well text, that he couldn't pick up Naruto so Sasuke would have to walk her home instead. Though he did say that if Sasuke 'tried anything' then Gaara would make sure he's never be able to 'try' again. And after that Gaara had put in a smiley face. Creepy.

"Ok Gaara, let's—." Naruto stopped, staring at Sasuke, who was leaning against a wall. "Where's Gaara?"

"He couldn't pick you up, so I'm here in his place."

"…oh."

"Oh? What you don't want me here, dobe?" He forced a smirk.

"Whatever… let's go, if you're coming."(1) Naruto snorted before heading in the way to her house.

"Yeah."

* * *

Sakura stood there wide eyed, no it… it wasn't possible. Her cousin lay on the ground panting heavily. Did they… did they just…

"Did we just capture Gaara?"

Her cousin huffed sitting up, "It wasn't easy, Sakura… jeez."

* * *

Sasuke broke the silence first.

"So, how was work?" "Why'd you stay so long?" The said at the same time. Well, they both broke the silence I guess.

"Eh…"

"Uh…"

"S-Sorry, you first." Sasuke said looking away, not liking his stupid question.

"Erm… w-well… why'd you stay so long?" Naruto said taking every ounce of courage to look right into the Uchiha's midnight eyes.

"Why?" Well there went all that courage; she looked to ground. "Cause I care." He smiled at the shy looking girl beside him.

"Wha—!" Naruto had just barely heard what he had said. She quickly looked up at him with wide eyes, not believing what he said. But she was cut off by a yawn on Sasuke's part.

"It's getting late, I guess you won't have time to move your stuff to my house." He sighed, frowning. Naruto narrowed her eyes.

"TEMEE!"

* * *

(1) It was SO hard, SO hard not to put—well let me show you what I really wanted to write.

"…oh."

"Oh? What you don't want me here, dobe?" He forced a smirk.

"Whatever… let's go, if you're coming." Naruto snorted before heading in the way to her house. Sasuke stood there smirking and whispered,

"Oh, trust me , I will be _coming._"

XD I'm so insane! Cause like coming sounds like _cuming _HA! Omg :P


	15. Chapter 15: He's Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"Erm… w-well… why'd you stay so long?" Naruto said taking every ounce of courage to look right into the Uchiha's midnight eyes.

"Why?" Well there went all that courage; she looked to ground. "Cause I care." He smiled at the shy looking girl beside him.

"Wha—!" Naruto had just barely heard what he had said. She quickly looked up at him with wide eyes, not believing what he said. But she was cut off by a yawn on Sasuke's part.

"It's getting late; I guess you won't have time to move your stuff to my house." He sighed, frowning. Naruto narrowed her eyes.

"TEMEE!"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 15**

**He's Not**

"I feel… weird."

"…yeah."

They stared at the red head sitting, tied up, in a chair in front of them.

"Hey uh… are you real?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side. Gaara glared, of course he was real! Not that he wanted to admit it here in this situation. So he just growled.

"So… uh…?" The boy asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura smirked evilly. "You've always been in _my way _Gaara." She hissed, "So if I take you out of play, there I'm sure my plan will work."

"What plan, you crazy bitch? If you touch Naruto I swear—."

"Can it. You won't be doing anything."

"Oh really? It's not like you can keep me here for long. Either I will escape or someone will notice."

"Oh, and you think once your free you get to come after me and so on? Huh?"

"Guaranteed." Gaara smirked, "And then after… I will kill you." Sakura flinched before glaring; a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Really? And what if I said I had something that could… change your mind?"

"Hn. Like what?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Well…" Naruto shifted awkwardly. "This is… my house. Um…" She frowned at the door to the small apartment. "I, um…"

Before she knew it she was pulled into a warm chest. Her back met a dark blue shirt and it feel like the world stopped. Everything thing around her slowly drifted into the background and she felt an arm encircle her waist.

Sasuke moved his head around hers and kissed the blondes marked cheek. Then he pulled back to Naruto's ear.

"Goodnight Naruto."

And with that he pulled away, Naruto letting a little whimper escape, and turned, leaving.

Naruto stood there.

Slowly coming back to earth. She hesitantly reached up and softly touched her cheek.

"Gu…"

She shivered and held the front of her chest. Her chest tightened, and her stomach kept its fluttery feeling.

"I…"

Her legs and arm felt numb. And slowly a small cheeky smile came to her face.

"Sasuke…" She blushed, still grinning.

"Naruto?"

"Ah!" She turned shocked. "Oh… , good evening."

"Good evening, Naruto. Eh… was that your boyfriend?"

"EH? B-Boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me."

"N-No, it's okay. H-He's not…" It hurt.

"Really? Well you looked awfully close and, if I may say, cute together." The lady giggled before entering her own home. Naruto stood there blushing. It hurt.

It hurt, damnit. It hurt.

She ran into her house; quickly unlocked and locked the door. What was going on? Why hadn't she seen all this? A relationship? With Sasuke? It didn't even seem slightly possible. A cold bastard like him?

But those… those words.

'_He's not.'_

Two words. Yet they weighted so much. Implied so much. Too much. And it hurt. Naruto's chest hurt. And her stomach now felt hollow. Maybe she was hungry?

No food didn't looked good right now.

But the thing that confused Naruto the most was,

That she liked it. All of it.

* * *

Sasuke growled. Damn it! Why? Why had he done that? Now, tomorrow, Naruto would yell at him about being a pervert.

"I'm home." He muttered entering the house.

"Naruto!" Itachi and his mother smiled at the door.

"Wha…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh?" Itachi looked around Sasuke. "Naruto's not here?"

"She didn't have time to pack up."

"Aw, poor little brother. And he had being waiting and bragging all about it on the phone." Itachi smirked. His mother giggled before heading into the kitchen.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke growled starting upstairs.

"Well at least got something."

"Huh?"

"Your lips look like they've been used a little." Itachi smirked. Sasuke turned red before he glared and hissed a,

"I said, shut up, Itachi." Before continuing to his room. How could he tell anyway?

* * *

"Well?" Gaara glared impatience. It's not that he wanted to hear what they had to offer. He was just curious of what they thought he would give into. It didn't matter, he'd sacrifice anything.

"HA—HA!" Sakura pulled out an old brown teddy bear. Gaara's eyes widened slightly. This is what they would use? He's teddy bear? He's secret, classified teddy bear?

"Ah…" Gaara glared. "Where'd you get that?"

"I have connections."

"It was Temari wasn't it?"

"Actually Kankuro. But anyway!" She held the bear up about it speak.

"No. I don't… care. Keep him." Looked away, it was a secret of his. His teddy bear. The one he slept with every night. And if anyone said anything about that, he'd personally kill them.

"Ah… wha… what? But it's—."

"I don't care." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, that's not all we have."

* * *

I know… short ~_~ but I wanted it like that so deal! :D


	16. Chapter 16: Hakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"HA—HA!" Sakura pulled out an old brown teddy bear. Gaara's eyes widened slightly. This is what they would use?! He's teddy bear? He's secret, classified teddy bear?!

"Ah…" Gaara glared. "Where'd you get that?"

"I have connections."

"It was Temari wasn't it?"

"Actually Kankuro. But anyway!" She held the bear up about it speak.

"No. I don't… care. Keep him." Looked away, it was a secret of his. His teddy bear. The one he slept with every night. And if anyone said anything about that, he'd personally kill them.

"Ah… wha… what?! But it's—."

"I don't care." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, that's not all we have."

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 16**

**Hakura**

Sakura smirked to herself as she walked down the school halls, humming a bit.

Gaara had folded.

It was impossibly believable but true. Sakura had place the right cards on the table and Gaara gave in, not very happily either. But it made Sakura feel good, weird but good.

Then she stopped and grinned more.

"Target found." She muttered getting a little close to Naruto, while still staying in the shadows.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto sighed.

"Hey Naru… uh, what's wrong? You seem a bit… down."

"Well… I can't find Gaara anywhere." She sniffed.

"Gaara?" Kiba laughed. "That's all?! Don't worry about it, he'll show up, he can take of himself." Kiba grinned wildly.

"Well, yeah." She smiled. "You're right. He's probably already in class or something. Thanks Kiba, later." Naruto waved before running off right pass where Sakura was standing in the dark.

Sakura was smirked, her arm crossed over her chest. And she watched Naruto slightly, with eyes filled with hatred, as Naruto ran right by her without knowing. Sakura turned and followed her into the school, only to see her talking Sasuke, blushing like crazy.

"S-Sasuke! Ah! H-Hi!" Naruto said face red.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" He leaned in close to her face putting his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?" He smirked.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Naruto jumped away from the hand, and Sasuke straightened.

"Anyway, so today I'll come over. We'll get your stuff then bring it over to my house."

"W-What?! I—."

"You agreed, so it's final. Also quit your job, you won't need it anymore."

"My job?!" Naruto jumped and looked around quickly. "My job…?!" She whispered.

"Yep, quit."

"B-But I'd surely have to pay for staying and—."

"Nope, you're already my slave so that's good payment plus you don't need to pay us, we're rich." Sasuke smirked and leaned in close to her face. "I'll see you next class, Na-ru-chan." Then he kissed her on the cheek before turning on his heels and walking away.

"S… Sasuke you teme!"

* * *

"Stupid teme." Naruto growled under her breathe as she headed to class. She held her books close to chest and her face was flustered. But she kept repeating, "Stupid teme. Stupid teme. Stupid teme! AUGH! STUPID TEME!" She stopped yelling.

Everyone in the hall had stopped and was looking at her funny, whispering slightly.

"Ah…" She blushed more and quickly walked—RAN—to class. Now repeating,

"Stupid teme making me do embarrassing stuff!"

* * *

Gaara growled, clenching his fist as he staring down the hall way, past all the students, to a certain pink haired WITCH—I mean girl—that was standing in the middle of the hall smirking knowingly at him. Though the halls were filled with students going everyway possible, Gaara could still keep his eyes locked on the girl.

Sakura gave a big grin and gave a friendly wave to Gaara, which anyone, if they looked, could see it was faker than fake. But then she turned and entered the class next to her.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. So bad did he want to storm up to her. So bad did he want to punch her right in the face. And so bad did he want to warn Naruto and Sasuke. But—

"Gaara! There you are!" Naruto smiled coming up from behind him and hugging him.

"Naruto…"

"Where were you?! I couldn't find you this morning." She pouted.

"I…" Sakura and his deal flashed in the back of his mind. "I woke up late. C'mon we have class." Gaara turned and started to class before he was late, leaving Naruto behind.

"Woke up late?" Naruto didn't understand since Gaara hardly slept at all.

* * *

Lunch came faster than Naruto thought it would. But here she was sitting outside beside a Sakura tree. Gaara had magically disappeared, and Sasuke couldn't be found. So here she was, alone on a beautiful sunny day. Naruto sighed and touched her cheek. Sasuke had been acting really weird.

'_Why? Cause I care.'_

Then when had gotten to her house, that kiss. And in the hallway today too! Was Sasuke doing drugs? Are maybe Naruto herself was on drugs?! All these weird feelings and—

Naruto sweatdropped at her own stupidity. Drugs? Really? She sighed; maybe Iruka knew what she was feeling and why Sasuke was acting so different? She'd go ask him later, plus she hadn't seen him in so long. Yes, that'd what she'd do. Naruto quickly finished her ramen and was about to get up when a hand appeared in front of her face.

Her eyes follow up the hand to the arm then to the owner of said hand. It was some kid she did not know. He had brown, somewhat red, hair and lively emerald eyes.

"Here. I'll help you." He smiled sweetly. Naruto blushed, the boy was cute!

She took the hand and the boy helped her up. Naruto dusted herself off then smiled at the boy.

"Thanks. I'm Naruto."

"I'm Hakura. So, Naruto, why is a cute girl like you eating here alone?"

"C-Cute…" She blushed but answered. "W-Well I couldn't find either of my friends so I came out here. But I was just about to go to my old teacher Iruka."

"Iruka-sensei, eh? What for, you in trouble or something?"

"Eh? No." She laughed scratching the back of her head. "I just wanted to ask him about something."

"Well, maybe I could help you out. Ask me, if you don't mind that is?" Hakura smiled kindly.

"O-Oh. Okay. Well…" The two of them sat back on the grass and Naruto started.

* * *

"Karin, where are you taking me?" Sasuke sigh as he was pulled by a red haired girl.

"I want to talk to you in private, Sasuke-kun." The girl blushed.

"There's no one here, why isn't here good?"

"Anyone could show up!" She laughed.

"Jeez."

* * *

"Really?! You can take away this weird feeling?"

"Of course I can. But you have to do something."

"Huh? What?"

"First just close your eyes."

"Okay…?" And with that Naruto closed her eyes.

* * *

"Here we are!" Karin smiled. Sasuke sighed, finally they stopped.

"Okay. Now what do you want to tell me?"

"Well um…" She blushed. "I've always wanted to tell you that… well uh…" Sasuke frowned at where this was going. He then noticed something in the distance behind Karin.

"Naruto?" He whispered to himself now totally forgetting Karin was standing right in front of him.

Then his eyes widened when he saw what was on her lips, no, WHO was on her lips. She was kissing some brown haired kid! Sasuke's heart fell, and shattered. Then suddenly he felt lips on his but he didn't acknowledge it, he just kept his eyes on the blond girl he loved so much. The girl that was kissing another.

Suddenly he remembered the mouth on his own. He pulled back and Karin frowned.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry Karin… I…" He couldn't think straight, the world was spinning around him. "I don't like red heads." And with that he stumbled away. He didn't know why he said that. A random thing like that.

What he didn't notice though was that one: Naruto had noticed him, and two: Karin was smirking wildly as she pushed send on her cell phone.


	17. Chapter 17: Be Careful

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"I'm sorry Karin… I…" He couldn't think straight, the world was spinning around him. "I don't like red heads." And with that he stumbled away. He didn't know why he said that. A random thing like that.

What he didn't notice though was that one: Naruto had noticed him, and two: Karin was smirking wildly as she pushed send on her cell phone.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 17**

**Be Careful**

"Sasuke…?"

"Aw, so it didn't help you forget about him." Hakura pouted.

"Huh… wha— AH! You kissed me! You—!" Naruto screamed coming back to reality.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why?!"

"I wanted to help you forget about that Uchiha guy. Beside I saw _it _too—."

"_It_?" Naruto questioned.

"The kiss. He was kissing some red head and didn't seem to want to stop, didn't even move away."

"H-He… but…" She didn't understand, her heart throbbed and squeezed. She felt like crying her eyes out, but on the other hand, she felt like ripping that red haired girls eyes out for even looking at Sasuke, let alone _kiss _him!

Hakura sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, he was a great guy. I really thought you guys had something… but…" He trailed of in a high pitched voice.

"M-Maybe I should dye my hair red… maybe that would…"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Hakura smiled at the girl. "You're so cute. But I don't think dying your hair red would help. If he doesn't like you for who you are now, then he's not worth your time."

"That's…" Naruto paused. Was he implying that Sasuke _could _like her? And was he implying that she liked him enough to want to change her hair? Wait, why would she change her hair just for teme? "…true." She finished. Then straightening, confidence flowing through her, she said. "I don't need to do thing just that teme! So what if he likes other girls?! I don't care!" She smirked triumphantly, ignoring the clench of her stomach.

"Exactly! You don't need him!"

"Yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I won't change for the world!"

* * *

"I'm not doing it."

"What?!"

"She was totally into it, I felt bad."

"Hakura! What the heck?! I thought you'd at least stick to this plan!"

"I know, I know! It's just…" He smiled to himself staring off into space.

"Hey! Ew! Don't tell me you fell for her!"

"What?! No! Of course not, Sakura!"

"Then good. Now get back to the plan. I will not fail!"

* * *

Gaara gritted his teeth. That stupid girl! That stupid Uchiha! All of them were just plain stupid!

Finally, deciding what he was going to do, he turned away, from Naruto and the now leaving Hakura, and headed after the Uchiha.

So now he was right behind the Uchiha without the other knowing as he glared venomously into his back.

"_Uchiha._" He hissed. Sasuke turned surprised to see Gaara standing there and was a little scared by he's deadly voice.

"Uh, hey—" Suddenly Gaara pushed him up against the nearby wall, anger flooding from his pale eyes, it was demonic.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Uchiha?" He gritted out refraining from madly yelling at the boy.

"What am I doing?! What are you doing?!" Sasuke glared as Gaara pushed his forearm more into his chest. Gaara growled.

"Uchiha…" He bit his lip trying not to blow up right there and then. " 'I don't like red heads'? Walking away?!"

"Uh, sorry Gaara, if the red head thing got to you or—."

"Not that! I don't care. Karin kissed you, a guy kissed Naruto and all you do is walk away?! Naruto is—." Gaara stopped, slightly gapping. He growled, closing his mouth and pushing away from Sasuke.

"Just… just be careful." He almost muttered before storming off, right past a certain pinked haired girl.

* * *

Naruto smiled as she walked down the halls to her next class. She felt oddly light and bubbly and wondered if it was because of that guy, Hakura.

He was a nice guy.

That saying, Naruto wasn't interested. She was looking for a guy that had dark hair, dark eyes, tall, possessive, pervert, bastard-like, fun-to-be-around, dark male. Which also, unknown to her, spelt out; Sasuke Uchiha.

She hummed a short tune casually walking to class, in no such hurry what so ever. Then suddenly as she turned the corner a red and black figure pushed by her, knocking into her shoulder.

"Ow…" She muttered rubbing the spot before looking at the male who had caused the pain. "Oh, hey, Gaa…" She trailed off as she stared into his hurt expression like if he felt sorrow, helplessness and bunch of other emotions Gaara NEVER showed. It's like his mask had broken a bit; everything reflected in his eyes. Such human emotions weren't supposed to be seen in such emotionless, impassive eyes.

"G-Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto said with concern as she stepped towards him.

"Naruto… I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He fidgeted something he never did. "I'm… fine. Just… just be careful." Was all he said before he turned hurried down the hall leaving a confused and worried Naruto standing alone.

* * *

After that, Gaara hadn't shown up for the next class. Actually he didn't show up for any of his classes. Naruto had asked the nurse and the office but none of them had heard from the red head.

"Naruto, hey. What's on your mind?" Naruto jumped a bit and turned to see Hakura smiling down at her.

"Oh… Hakura, hey."

"Hm, something wrong? Don't tell me that Sasuke guy did something again." Hakura glared.

"Uh, no… no. It's just; Gaara didn't show up for any of his classes." Hakura flinched. "No one has seen him. Have you?"

"N-No, I haven't." Hakura tried, feeling a bit tense.

"Yeah well I'm worried so…"

"How about I show you something? It might even cheer you up." He grinned, slightly nudging her.

"Well… I…"

"C'mon, Naru."

"Hm… okay." She smiled before accepted the offered hand before being dragged off.


	18. Chapter 18: OOC Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"N-No, I haven't." Hakura tried, feeling a bit tense.

"Yeah well I'm worried so…"

"How about I show you something? It might even cheer you up." He grinned, slightly nudging her.

"Well… I…"

"C'mon, Naru."

"Hm… okay." She smiled before accepted the offered hand before being dragged off.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 18**

**OOC Gaara**

"Sasuke-kun isn't yours Karin! You can't just claim him like that!"

"Oh really?! He's mine, Sakura and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Pft, as if he even likes you!"

"He wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't like me, but he did!"

Naruto groaned as she was pulled by the two girls bitching at each other. And the kiss topic just reminded her that what she had seen was in fact very real.

"Jeez, will they ever stop?"

"Haha, I don't think so. But I think we should break them up."

"Yeah." Naruto and Hakura slowly and calmly made their way over to the two fighting girls, Naruto oblivious to the hand, she was still holding.

"Just because you're going out with Sasuke doesn't mean he likes you. He probably just pities you because you're a pathetic slut." Sakura spat. Naruto faltered. Going out? Dating? As in a relationship?! This girl, Karin, was going out with Sasuke Uchiha?! The man who had kissed her on numerous occasions. The man who she was supposed to meet in five minutes to move her stuff into his house. Her best friend! And yet she never knew this?! Why would Sasuke hide this kind of thing from her?

"D-Dating…?" Naruto croaked out.

"Huh?" The girls stopped.

"Yeah, me and Sasuke. We've been dating for a while now." Karin confirmed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Hakura asked squeezing her hand slightly.

"You knew?"

"Of course."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I figured you knew since the two of you were friends. But I guess he doesn't fully trust you with something so important as to his _girlfriend._"

"B-But…"

"Face Na-ru-to." Karin glared. "Sasuke's not into you, and never will be. It'll be me and him forever."

"As if Karin!" Sakura yelled before the two broke back into a fight. But Naruto wasn't listening anymore. She just turned, let go of Hakura's hand and walked away.

* * *

Sasuke tapped his foot, looking around and waiting for his ball of sunshine to show. She said she'd be here. So where the hell was she?

"Hn. Naruto." Sasuke growled slightly. He wanted to get this all over with; he waited Naruto by his side. But then he thought of the kiss he witnessed today and the kiss he received and even the anger Gaara had thrown at him. But oh well he'd think about it later.

* * *

Sakura smirked when Naruto was out of sight and hearing range. Karin straightened and smirked back at her.

"It worked."

"Good acting."

"Well when you said I'd get to kiss and pretend to be Sasuke-kun girlfriend, I wasn't going to give nothing back in return." Hakura huffed ignoring the two.

"Hey, don't get any idea's Hakura. I know that look. We. Are. Sticking. To. The. Plan!" Sakura growled glaring only to receive a dull nod from her cousin and an eye roll for Karin.

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he heard someone coming around the corner of the building to the spot they'd meet. He pushed himself off the wall and gave a small smile/smirk only to immediately frown and suppress a groan.

"I thought you'd be over here." The girl smirked.

"What do you want, _Sakura?_" He hissed the name.

"I'm just here to inform you that Naruto would be showing up for your little… _'date'_." She spat the word harshly like if she just tasted something horrid.

"And why _not_?" Sasuke glared. But Sakura just smirked before blowing a kiss and leaving. Sasuke clenched his fist and punched the wall.

"That _bitch!_"

* * *

Naruto sighed as she walked into the apartment. Dull and numb, the room mixed her emotions.

She dropped her bag deciding not to do her homework. She then shuffled to the couch and dropping, face first, into a pillow.

"Karin and Sasuke…" She couldn't help it, tears flew down her face. Why was she crying? Why did to hurt so _damn _much?! These questions filled the blonde head.

Then she sat there and thought,

_Is this pain, jealous and sorrow?_

Was she jealous that Karin had Sasuke and she didn't?

Was she sad that Karin had Sasuke and she didn't?

Then a surge of anger flooded over her.

Why would Sasuke even agree?

Why wouldn't he tell her?!

Blinded by fury she jumped up rubbing the tears from her eyes and stormed into the kitchen. She quickly made some ramen and walked back to the couch for some hard core movies when there was a desperate knock on the door.

She glared at the door before setting her ramen down and answering the door.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled panting.

"Ga… Gaara?!" She hugged him tightly. "Where have you been?!"

Gaara pulled away from her hug and stead his breathing before looking into Naruto's eyes.

"You've been crying?" His eyes widened slightly and he grabbed her forearms pushing her into the house and closing the door with his foot. Naruto stared back at him scared. Gaara NEVER acted like this. Something obviously was wrong. His eyes darted around the room like looking for someone till they came back to Naruto.

"Gaa—."

"What did she say to you?" He bit his lip.

"H-Huh? Who?"

"S-Sakura…" He whispered; he was losing his mind. His usually sharp emotionless face was getting harder and harder to keep up that he just gave up.

"Sakura? W-What are you talking about? Gaara, what's going on?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I can stay here for long. Just… Just be careful—."

"You already told me that! Gaara!" Naruto cried out desperately but Gaara just squeezed her arms more slightly shaking her.

"Naruto, listen to me!" He said harshly, panic and fear flooding threw his eyes. "Anything that she says about Sasuke is a lie! I-I can't tell you much, I've already broke the rules a-and… and… oh god…" He let go of Naruto and started pacing fiercely.

"G-Gaara…" Naruto reached out to her friend but he just swept away from the hand. He looked a mess.

"What have I done? No… she… Naruto, I never want you to go through that."

"What? Gaara, you're not making away sense! Talk to me! What's going on?! What's wrong?!"

But they were caught off by the ring of Gaara's cell phone. The room suddenly turned silence except from the ringing.

They stood there, both staring at the cell phone in Gaara's hand.

It rang.

And rang again.

Until, finally, it stopped. But a second later it rang again. Gaara gulped and switched the phone open, creating an impassive and serious voice, like if he wasn't just about to break down.

"Hello?" He growled.

"Get out of the house." Came a voice. He glared.

"How'd you get this number?"

"That is unimportant. Get out of the house. Now. I was this close to… _it._" Gaara bit his lip.

"She doesn't know anything." Gaara said looking out the windows.

"And let's keep it that way. Now get out of the house in the next ten seconds or else."

Gaara growled and looked to Naruto who was staring back at him.

"I have to go."

"Wait, Gaara—."

"No, I have to. Just… just be careful." And with that he left the apartment without a look back.


	19. Chapter 19: Simple Code

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

Gaara growled and looked to Naruto who was staring back at him.

"I have to go."

"Wait, Gaara—."

"No, I have to. Just… just be careful." And with that he left the apartment without a look back.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 19**

**Simple Code**

Sasuke got home with a giant frown on his face. What the hell had Sakura done? He sighed. He'd put away his things, get changed then he'd go over to Naruto's house to see what happened.

He ignored his brother as he walked up the stairs and walked into his room. But as stood as he was about to close the door behind him, Itachi said,

"Gaara called."

The door stopped its closing. Sasuke half in his room, half still in the hall.

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Distrust previous blue. The plot of the story has an unhappy ending. Silent sand. Feed the fox. Just be careful.' He seemed in a hurry." Itachi shrugged before leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke entered his room repeating the message over around.

_Distrust previous blue. The plot of the story has an unhappy ending. Silence sand. Feed the fox. Just be careful._

Obviously it was some sort of code. What is meant? He wasn't sure of. So with a smooth movement he picked up the phone and called Shikamaru.

* * *

Half an hour and a madly pacing boy later, Shikamaru arrived at the Uchiha household.

"Yo." Shika yawned as he followed Sasuke into his room.

"Hey."

"So what's with this code you need me to decode?"

"Here." Sasuke said handing him the message he written down on paper.

_Distrust previous blue. The plot of the story has an unhappy ending. Silence sand. Feed the fox. Just be careful._

Shikamaru sighed and sat down.

"Distrust previous blue. Something that was blue but now isn't… Sakura."

"Huh?"

"Gaara dyed her hair blue remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sasuke smirked at the memory.

"So don't trust Sakura."

"That's obvious."

"Hn. The plot of the story has an unhappy ending. Well if it's talking about Sakura then another word for plot is scheme, plan, etc. Unhappy ending which is the opposite of a happy ending. So instead of the prince and princess living happily ever after, they end up hating each other. So, so far we have. Don't trust Sakura, she was an evil plan that will end in chaos."

Sasuke nodded and continued to listen. Why didn't he think of that? Jeez, it seemed so obvious now.

"Silence sand. I didn't get it." Sasuke frowned.

"Seriously? Gaara of the Sand, ring any bells. Silence Gaara. As in he knows the plan but can't speak of it. Sakura has something that stops Gaara from killing her."

Sasuke sighed, he was really getting stupid.

"Feed the fox. Obviously fox is Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Feed as in to take care of, watch out for." Shika supplied. "And just be careful and guessing he told you that before."

"Hn."

"Thought so." Shika smirked. "So all together we have; Don't trust Sakura, she has an evil plan that will destroy your relationship with Naruto. I know what the plan is but I can not say. Take care of Naruto; make sure she doesn't fall for it all. And—." Shikamaru was cut of by his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shika, its Naruto."

"Oh, hey Naruto." Sasuke edged in at the name.

"Yeah, uh. I'm just calling because Gaara just stormed into my house and was acting really weird. I was wondering if you know what going on."

"Yeah I know. I'll tell you."

"Oh cool, then I'll come to you. Where are you?"

"Sasuke's house."

* * *

"He would actually risk it?"

"Yeah. He did…" Sakura said biting on a pencil. She sat in a wheelie chair facing away from her cousin. "Naruto's gonna be more cautious now… and I bet he told Sasuke-kun something to. He had called him around an hour ago. But the call was too quick for me to read his lips or even cut through the call."

"…are you worried?"

Sakura huffed and spun around glaring at Hakura.

"Of course not! There's no way I'm letting Sasuke-kun go. I love him, Hakura." Her eyes looked pleading.

"Sakura… it's just… you've always seemed more… obsessed with him than… in love with him." He said shyly getting ready to be slapped or punched in the face.

"H-Hakura…" Sakura gasped. "I-I love him…"

"But… why? Why do you love a man who doesn't even look your way? Who doesn't acknowledge you? Who wouldn't give you the time of day? Who doesn't treat you the way you should be treated? Why do you love someone who doesn't care about you?" Hakura blurted out searching Sakura's eyes for an answer.

"I…"

They stood there like that for a while. Hakura staring concerned for his cousin that he loved dearly and Sakura looking at the ground before him. And with a shift movement, Hakura turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Naruto growled as she rang the door bell to the Uchiha household. Sasuke answered, smiling down at her. In return she glared.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke frowned and let her in.


	20. Chapter 20: The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

Naruto growled as she rang the door bell to the Uchiha household. Sasuke answered, smiling down at her. In return she glared.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke frowned and let her in.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 20**

**The Truth**

They went up stair to Sasuke's room where Shikamaru awaited. Naruto smiled at him and took a seat.

"So… Naruto, let's get straight to the point. The reason why Gaara's acting weird is because of Sakura. Gaara gave Sasuke a message saying that Sakura has an evil plan to get the two of you" He gestured from Sasuke back to Naruto. "to hate each other."

"Wait… what?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "What about Gaara and—."

"Gaara knows what the plan is, but he can't tell us because Sakura threaten him with something so he can't talk. Obviously it's something of great importance…" Shikamaru trailed off he's eyes shifting from the ground slowly to Naruto. "Great importance…" He whispered.

"…huh?"

"Anyway, what's he's saying is that all the things you're hearing and seeing are made up; fake." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded then turned a shade of red.

"S-So then… you're not dating Karin?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"What?!" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"Well, I saw you kissing her then Sakura, Karin and Hakura informed me that you two were a couple and everyone knew about it but me since… you didn't trust… me." Naruto was now looking at her hands that lay in her lap.

"Naruto…" Sasuke smiled shaking his head slightly. "Don't trust you? That's crazy talk." He put an arm around her shoulders pulling her head to his chest. "I—."

"Before this gets into an intimate moment lets finish this conversation." Shikamaru cut in, Naruto blushed madly pushing Sasuke away and Sasuke just glared at Shikamaru cursing at the lazy boy in his head. "You're going to have to pretend to hate each other and go along with Sakura's plan."

"What? Why?"

"If you don't, Sakura will assume Gaara told you guys and use… well whatever she has against him. So just 'hate' each other for now until I can think of something else to do."

"Pft," Naruto snorted. "Hate each other. That'll be easy." Sasuke frowned. She was probably still mad about the whole 'kissing Karin' thing. Sasuke sighed cursing for being so foolish.

"Right well, until I think of something; bicker, fight, ignore, even throw some punches if want." Shikamaru stated slowly standing. "Just make it look real." He head for the door and stepped outside. He looked back with a smirk, "Even use jealousy." And with that he closed the door.

* * *

Naruto shifted her weigh on the bed. Sasuke sat beside her, both in silence. Sasuke, on one hand, was trying to think up what to say. Naruto, on the other hand, was battling between making up or staying mad at Sasuke and start to date Hakura just in spite of him.

"…Are you still mad?"

"About the Karin thing?" Naruto muttered, receiving a silence nod. "Very much so." Sasuke frowned, sighing.

"I'm sorry… she kissed me and…" He clenched his fists. "And… I was…"

"What? Liking it?" Naruto snorted move farther from the boy.

"What? No! Never!" Sasuke snapped back. "I…" He chewed on his lip in silence for a moment before turning a grabbing Naruto's forearm, turning her to face him.

"Wha-!"

"Why did you let him kiss you?!"

* * *

Gaara growled at the picture in his hands.

Sakura was taking this too far.

He smoothed his thumb along the face of the blonde girl in the picture, crying her eyes out. It was a picture of what had happened before he had rushed into her house. But what could be so bad to bring Naruto to tears?

"That bitch…" He sighed throwing the picture into the trash where it would sit with the other pictures he had torn out.

A picture of Sasuke kissing Karin.

A picture of Naruto kissing Hakura.

Several pictures of Gaara in Naruto's house losing his mind.

A dozen pictures of Naruto in tears.

A picture of Hakura and Naruto holding hands.

And many, many more…

* * *

"Huh? What? Who kissed me?"

"That guy! That brown and red haired kid!" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

"Hakura?!"

"Yes! He kissed you! And I—!" Sasuke stopped mid sentence. He let go of Naruto turning away from her, his dark bangs covering his face.

"I…"

"Sasuke…" She touched his shoulder slightly.

"I don't know… my body… went numb and… I thought you liked him for a moment…"

"Liked him? Like Hakura?"

"…Hn."

"I don't like Hakura, Sasuke. I never did." Naruto smiled a bit, laughing a little. Sasuke turned his head back, looking into blue eyes.

"Then… why did you kiss him?"

Naruto turned bright red, quickly turning her back to him. Sasuke turned and faced her back, admiring the shape of her body underneath her clothes.

"Naruto…" He whispered in a husky voice.

"He said he could help me…" Naruto turn her torso to look back at Sasuke. Midnight stared into deep ocean blue, and deep ocean blue stared back. Sasuke's eyes fell from blue to bubble gum pink lips. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, licking her lips before dragging her teeth against her lips. Their faces came close, noses almost touching.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about y—."

"Sasuke? I've got laundry!" Came a knock on the door.


	21. Chapter 21: I Give Up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"Naruto…" He whispered in a husky voice.

"He said he could help me…" Naruto turn her torso to look back at Sasuke. Midnight stared into deep ocean blue, and deep ocean blue stared back. Sasuke's eyes fell from blue to bubble gum pink lips. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, licking her lips before dragging her teeth against her lips. Their faces came close, noses almost touching.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about y—."

"Sasuke? I've got laundry!" Came a knock on the door.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 21**

**I Give Up!**

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke's mother walked in and froze. She stared at the scene before her. Her son had one arm around Naruto's waist, and the other on the side of her chin. Naruto, on the other hand, had one hand on his shoulder, the other of his chest. But the emotions on their faces were completely different.

Naruto's face was bright red, and Sasuke was giving her a deadly glare that said he'd kill her after Naruto left.

"Oh uh… never mind." She giggled pushing the hamper into the room before leaving, _still _giggling.

Finally finding feeling in her legs, Naruto jumped up and scrambled away from Sasuke.

"That didn't just happen!" She panted as Sasuke frowned. "And— WAH! Why the hell is my bra undone?!" She shrieked. She fumbled to clip the back back together then finally gave up and blushed some more, Sasuke just smirking at her.

"Erm… could you…?" Sasuke smirked devious smirk and waved her over. She sat in front of him facing away as she covered her breasts.

Sasuke almost came as he reached up her shirt. Her skin was warm and inviting, but Sasuke had to stay calm since he knew he wasn't 'invited'.

He slid the straps back on her shoulders before pulling tightly on the bra, earning a whimper/moan from the girl, and clipping it back together.

Naruto then noticed the laundry Sasuke's mom had placed in the room. It was all boxers?

"Hey, Sasuke… you go through a lot of boxers." She gestured to the hamper.

"I wear them to sleep."

"Ha, what are you? A major bed wetter?" She laughed.

"Yeah… something like that…" Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed even though she couldn't tell if Sasuke had made a joke or was being serious.

* * *

Naruto sighed as she lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't thinking about having to pretend to hate Sasuke tomorrow or about Sakura's evil plan or about Gaara or even about Sasuke and her almost kissing and him undoing her bra. No she was thinking about something completely different.

_Why the hell would Sasuke left Karin kiss him even if he was distracted?!_

She pouted. The time she was at his house all she could do was stare at his lips. The lips that KARIN had touched with her own. She was so unworthy!

Naruto knew she had two options, both hard to pick between. One; she could (and wanted to) kiss Sasuke's lips till she deemed Karin's kiss was gone. Or two; she could (and REALLY wanted to) tear off Sasuke's lips and shove them up his ass for letting her touch him in such a manner!

"Stupid teme…" She whined. "Baakaa, baakaa… ba… ka…" She yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

Sakura smirked as she watched Naruto glare hatefully at Sasuke as he walked by. Sasuke on the other hand frowned but continued on.

"1… 2… 3…!" Sakura whispered before pretending to walk around the corner, which made her bump into Sasuke's warm chest.

"Ah!" Sakura squeaked. Sasuke look down at her a little surprised. "O-Oh, Sasuke-kun, I didn't see you there." She smiled.

"Uh… hi Sakura…" Sasuke panicked, what was he supposed to say?!

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? Where's Naruto?"

He glared at her before pushing past her. "Hn."

Sakura pouted, that wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

Naruto's face slipped from a glare to a frown as she rounded the corner. She stopped and looked down in front of her.

"That… was so hard…"

She had seen Sasuke in the hall and had stayed up all night practicing glaring. Last night and till ten minutes ago she was confident and relaxed about pretending to hate Sasuke… but then he came into her field of view. Three times she scrunched her face up awkwardly before she got it right when he pasted her even though it was only for 2 seconds, it felt like holding up a train from an hour. She wanted to smile at him or nudge him in the arm. Something. Anything! When her eyes meet his she had always melted.

"This isn't going to work…" There was no way she could keep such an expression in front of Sasuke like that all the time; she'd have to go to plan B,

Complete Shut Out! Ignore Jutsu! (1)

* * *

(1) I couldn't resist! I had to put that in! It sounds like something you'd hear at the beginning of an Naruto episode (the first episodes) you know when the screen has the title and Naruto's voice would say it XD yeah I'm weird :P

* * *

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hall, eyes wide, and hand on his chest. He knew she was acting but it still hurt. He had done this several times before, stop as his heart ached. Each time it was because of Naruto. She had been completely ignoring him this whole week! At least the glare had some kind of eye contact! But ignoring him didn't involve anything! She'd walk pass him to look not a word, or she'd be laughing with Kiba or something as she past and said nothing, Kiba would acknowledge him but to Naruto it seemed he wasn't there.

But now! Now! This?! Why did it have to come to this?!

Sasuke stumbled back then he turned dashed out. He wouldn't witness this, not this. Anything but that!

He turned the corner and ended bumping right into the last parson he wanted to see,

"S-Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura gasped. Sasuke looked at her with frantic eyes, tears leaking down his face. She had never seen him like this. "S-Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She asked truly concerned.

And just like that Sasuke fell to his knees right in front of Sakura.

"You win Sakura! I give up! Please, no more! I beg you, no more! I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke screamed crying his eyes out.

"Wah…" Sakura's eyes widened. She had… won? "What… Sasuke-kun?"

"Please, stop… stop… I'll do what you want… just please stop…" Sasuke sobbed.

Sakura's face darkened as a smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll stop, IF… you become my boyfriend! I love you Sasuke! And I want you to be my boyfriend! Mine! A proper boyfriend!" Sakura commended.

Sasuke paused and thought. All he had to do was sign with the devil and Gaara and Naruto go free. His torture would be their freedom. Then that picture flash back in his head. He never wanted to see that. Never… Never…

"Confess to me…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Sasuke frowned, he had to do this. "Will you go out with me?

"Yes… Yes Sasuke!" Sakura smiled hugging the boy.

Sasuke hugged her back, but it was like hugging a cactus, he couldn't stand it.


	22. Chapter 22: So Good But So Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"Sakura…" Sasuke frowned, he had to do this. "Will you go out with me?

"Yes… Yes Sasuke!" Sakura smiled hugging the boy.

Sasuke hugged her back, but it was like hugging a cactus, he couldn't stand it.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 22**

**So Good But So Wrong**

"No!" Naruto yelled, pushing Hakura back.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do it… I thought I could but… I couldn't stand ignoring him and glaring at him and… this felt like I was betraying him, I'm sorry Hakura… I love him. I love Sasuke. And it's sad because I only just figured that out."

And with that Naruto hugged Hakura before running to find the raven.

Hakura sighed, "I just had to fallen in love with a girl I knew I'd never get…"

"You were in love with her?"

Hakura jumped and turned to see Karin standing behind him.

"Karin…"

"I've just been informed… Sakura won."

"What?" Hakura's eyes widened.

"You should be happy, she's your cousin." Karin hissed.

"I can't be happy at this result, Karin. Sakura doesn't love Sasuke. Sakura is obsessed, even addicted to Sasuke. In other words, Sasuke is Sakura's addiction."

* * *

Naruto sighed as she walked down the street. She couldn't find Sasuke all day. After school he didn't come to walk her home like usually. She head up the stairs to her apartment, maybe tomorrow she'd find Sasuke. No, she would! find Sasuke tomorrow. Then she'd confused that she loved him and tell Gaara he was right.

Naruto sighed a smile as she pulled the keys into the lock when suddenly she heard footsteps. Running. Someone was running.

She looked to her left to see Shikamaru and Gaara running her way panting like crazy.

"Naruto!" They called.

"Shika? Gaara? What are you guys doing here?" She asked then remembered. "Oh! Gaara I have something to tell you!" She blushed swinging from foot to foot. "You were right, I do like him!" She smiled.

Gaara and Shikamaru froze, they looked at each other before Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

"Huh?"

"C'mon… I think you'll want to sit down for this." Gaara said pushing into the house with the two behind him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It's about Sasuke…" Shikamaru started.

"And Sakura." Gaara finished.

* * *

Sasuke shuffled into the Uchiha household, a frown on his face and the blankest eyes you'd ever see.

"Sasuke? Honey? Are you alright?" His mother asked. "Tried? Hungry?"

"I'm…" Sasuke stopped what he was saying and just continued up the stairs into his room, leaving his mother behind.

"Sasuke?"

"Mother? What's wrong?" Itachi asked walking into the room.

"Sasuke's… I don't know, he seems really depressed."

"Hm…"

* * *

"Hakura~! I'm home! And guess what~?!" Sakura grinned from ear to ear. She looked around the house to find no one. It was completely silent.

"Hakura? Cousin?" Sakura said peering around the dark house.

She walked into the kitchen to see him sitting in a chair at the table, back forwards her.

"Ah! There you are, Haku-chan! You'd never believe what happen to today!" Sakura smile as she opened the fridge to get a bottle or water.

"Hn."

"So I was doing my usual 'accidentally' bump into Sasuke-kun, right. And like he just looked at me and dropped to his knees saying he loved me. It was so romantic! He's hair was blowing again his face. And he's eyes were so loving and hot I thought I was going to melt! And now we're going out! So Gaara's free and you don't have to bug Naru-baka anymore!" Sakura laughed as she drank some water. "Isn't it great, Hakura?"

"… I kissed her…"

"Huh?"

"I kissed Naruto… she asked me to do it, saying it was to take her mind off Sasuke…"

"Ew, you kissed that monster."

"Sasuke saw… I saw him, he looked so mad—no enrage. Sadness filled his eyes. Then he ran off, I thought he was crying. Then Naruto pushed me away—."

"Wait! I don't understand, Sasuke would never cry over something like that!"

"Yes… I think he would…"

* * *

Flashback time! (XD)

"I can't stop thinking about him, Hakura. And ignoring him and glaring at him are not working." Naruto said to me. I looked back at her, she looked so helpless.

"Okay." I agreed. Even though I knew better, I was in love with the girl, how could I turn down something like this. I pulled her into an embrace. She exhaled then her lips met mine.

I kissed back. It felt so good, but so wrong. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arm around her waist. I'd always remember how blissful I felt at that moment.

My eyes open slightly when I heard foot steps. And there he was. Him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked at the scene me and Naruto were making, kissing passionately, lips on lips. His eyes were wide and he had one hand clenched above his chest, as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart, and I knew that something was part me and part Naruto.

He stumbled back, sadness overcoming the rage in his eyes. Then he turned and dashed back down the hall way. I mentally sighed.

"No!" Naruto yelled, pushing me back.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do it… I thought I could but… I couldn't stand ignoring him and glaring at him and… this felt like I was betraying him, I'm sorry Hakura… I love him. I love Sasuke. And it's sad because I only just figured that out."

And with that Naruto hugged me before running to find the raven.

End of Flashback

* * *

Sakura's laugh echoed through the house when Hakura finished his story, he remained silent.

"Perfect! Haha! Now not only do I have Sasuke-kun but I get to witness Naru-baka's heart shatter into a million pieces! I'll kill her to know that Sasuke-kun will NEVER be hers now!" Sakura laughed again, picturing a crying Naruto, withering on the floor.

* * *

"He… he… Sa…" Naruto didn't know what to say. She was… too late. Shikamaru and Gaara exchanged glances before sighing.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it's true… I didn't think he'd do it." Gaara shrugged.

"We're going to find out why he accepted though. Did anything happen with Sakura or her cousin today?"

"Sakura's cousin?"

"Yeah, Hakura."

"What?!"

"Hakura, brown, red hair." Gaara said.

"Hakura is… Hakura is Sakura's cousin?!"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"Sakura's cousin?"

"Yeah, Hakura."

"What?!"

"Hakura, brown, red hair." Gaara said.

"Hakura is… Hakura is Sakura's cousin?!"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 23**

"Sasuke…"

"Go away..." Muttered a voice on the opposite side of the door.

"… dinners ready…" Itachi said back.

"Not hungry…"

Itachi sighed. "Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Itachi bit his lip before giving up and leaving Sasuke alone.

Inside the room Sasuke in the far corner with an indifferent expression. He was holding his phone in his hand, Naruto's number ready to dial.

"Damn it…" He closed it for the seventh time. "Naruto…"

* * *

"I can't believe it… I…" Naruto started. "He… Hakura was…"

"Hakura tricked you, he's bad news." Gaara glared. "I'll kill him for what he's done-."

"No!" Naruto yelled grabbing Gaara's arm. "Hakura's not a bad person. He can't be!"

"Sakura made him be friends with you so that Sasuke would get jealous. He lead you places where Sakura had set a trap. He said things that you could only believe was the truth." Shikamaru added.

"But he-!"

"Naruto!" Gaara cut in. "It doesn't matter now. You and me are free from the Haruno's grasp. Are major concern right now is to find out about Sasuke."

"Uchiha's have naturally strong willpower; they don't buy into peer pressure like other people do. Sakura had something, something that he would have to say yes too." Shikamaru looked to Gaara.

"I know it's not the original threat. She allowed me to destroy all evidence of it. So it's something new…" Gaara trailed off thinking.

"Something new…? Hmm… this is going to take some time to figure out. Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned slumping in a nearby chair.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"I-If Hakura is Sakura's cousin… then we could ask him!"

"Baka." Shikamaru snorted. "He's Sakura's cousin like he'd help us."

"Hakura isn't like that! He can't be! I-."

"What? You trust him?" Gaara cut in sharply. "He's not someone you can trust."

"Yes he is!"

* * *

"Hakura!" Naruto yelled running up to a red-ish haired man.

"Naruto." Hakura turned. "What's wrong? I got your call. Is there-."

"Matte! Naruto!" Shikamaru and Gaara yelled running up to the two.

"Stay away from her!" Gaara growled blocking the other redhead from Naruto.

"Huh…?"

"We know your Sakura's cousin. Naruto, I told you, we can't trust him."

"You… know?" Hakura's eyes widened and he looked to Naruto. "N-Naruto… I-I…"

"It's okay, Hakura." Naruto smiled.

"Okay?! Naru-."

"I don't care, okay?!" Naruto yelled making them all go silent. "I don't care anymore. I just want to… I just want to tell Sasuke how I feel. So… Hakura," Naruto looked deeply into the boys eyes. "why did Sasuke agree to be Sakura's boyfriend?"

There was a silent moment before Hakura sighed.

"Sasuke agree to be Sakura's boyfriend… because of you."

* * *

"Hakura! Can you make me a sandwich?!" Sakura called down the stairs. "Hakura?" She sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Hakura, can you- eh?" She looked around the kitchen, the Hakura-less kitchen.

"Nani? Hakura?! Where are you?" She looked in the basement then the backyard but still he could not be found.

"Jeez, that baka. Running off somewhere like that." She huffed before noticing a note on the fridge. "Oh?" She took it off the fridge and read it;

'Gone for a walk. Be back soon. There's a sandwich in the fridge.

Hakura.'

"Walk?" Sakura's brows went up. "Hmmm…" She shook it off and opened the fridge to find a neatly wrapped sandwich.

"Yosh!"

* * *

"That's bullshit! Don't listen to him, Naruto!" Gaara barked.

"It's true… he saw us…" Hakura looked to Naruto, completely ignoring the other two. Naruto blushed a bit.

"H-He…"

"It really upset him and he took off… and-."

"And you didn't say anything to me about it!" Naruto yelled.

"Narut-."

"No! J-Just…" Naruto trailed off looking to the ground.

"Naruto, he-!"

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, the three other went silent.

"Jeez… troublesome… Gaara, let's go." Shikamaru moaned starting to walk away.

"Wha-Shik-."

"Let's go." He glared slightly. Gaara huffed but followed Shikamaru after shooting Hakura a deadly glare.

"So Hakura… tell me…"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, the three other went silent.

"Jeez… troublesome… Gaara, let's go." Shikamaru moaned starting to walk away.

"Wha—Shik—."

"Let's go." He glared slightly. Gaara huffed but followed Shikamaru after shooting Hakura a deadly glare.

"So Hakura… tell me…"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 24**

Sasuke sighed as he closed the phone again.

"Damn it… just…"

He went to open the phone again when it started to vibrate. Sasuke quickly opened the phone and put it to his ear.

"Naruto?!"

"Moshi Moshi, Sasuke-kun~!" Chimed a voice on the other line.

"…Sakura." Sasuke's face fell. "What do you want?"

"Aw, that's not the way to talk to your new girlfriend, is it?" Sasuke growled.

"Again. What. Do. You. Want?" He gritted his teeth.

"I just called to tell you a few things."

"Like what?"

"One…"

* * *

"…Sakura has switched Sasuke's timetable so that…"

* * *

"…you won't be even remotely close to Naruto."

* * *

"What?! That bitch! I'll talk to…"

* * *

"… her at lunch then."

"Ah, ah, ah, Sasuke-kun. You now how lunch at a different time too."

"You…" Sasuke growled.

* * *

"She also changed his phone number so you won't know it."

"I'll call his home phone."

"It won't ring if you call it…"

* * *

"After school is no option. You'll be with me almost 24/7. A driver will pick you and me up after school…"

* * *

"…so there won't be even a second to say 'hello' to him."

"But…" Naruto's eyes widened, she fell to her knees hand to mouth.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hakura asked kneeling down beside her.

"What am I going to do?" She muttered. "I already quit my job, and… he was helping pay for my rent till I moved in with him… and… yesterday the rent was due… if I don't get the money in the next three days, I'll get kicked out of my own home… Hakura…"

"Naruto…"

"What am I gonna do, Hakura? I can't get a job till a week from now and that's if I get it today!"

"Isn't there anywhere you can stay? That teacher friend of your, uh… Iruka-sensei?"

"He's on vacation for two more weeks."

"What about a friend? Those other two?"

"I could never burden my friends with this situation."

Hakura sighed, and checked his watch. "Damn it… I've got to go. Sakura should be excepting me back by now…" They both stood, Hakura taking Naruto's hands. "I swear, we'll work this out… tomorrow we'll talk again."

"Okay."

"Till then, Naruto." And with that he left.

* * *

_BAM!_

The door flew open, relieving a VERY pissed off Hakura.

"Oh, Hakura you're back. One second Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before putting the phone to her chest. "Welcome home."

"You…"

"Eh?"

"You bitch! I can't believe I'm even family with you!"

"What are you talking about, Hakura?!" Sakura barked.

"In three days, the one you hate so very much, Naruto, is going to be homeless!"

"Pft, as if, Hakura."

"She doesn't have money for the rent because Sasuke and her were paying for it together till she moved in! Now that they have no way of contacting each other Naruto…" He stopped, panting slightly. "She… tch… why am I even trying? This won't mean a thing to you, or you'll just think it's another benefit that your dear 'Sasuke-kun' won't like about her." He sighed. "Is it still fun now, Sakura? It destroying someone's life fun still? Now when they're being pushed into eviction? You know Naruto lives alone, that she's the only one to support herself." Hakura turned and started to walk up stairs. He paused a moment before climbing to say, "I wonder though… has Naruto ever fought back?" And with that he disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

"Sakura…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. Don't think his didn't hear the conversation. He's not deaf.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun~! As I was saying—."

Sasuke didn't bother he closed the phone, ending the call. Naruto was in trouble and he couldn't get to her. He threw the phone across the room, hitting a lamp, breaking it. Just then, Itachi walked in.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I can't help you. And I know you need assistance."

Sasuke sighed. "I need to… send money to Naruto… enough for her rent… if I don't… she'll be on the streets."

"…then send her here."

"Wha—…"

"I don't know what your gotten yourself into, brother, but…" Itachi looked at up Sasuke, wisdom sparkling in his eyes. Sasuke waited for his brother to speak, to give advice on what he should do. "… but I bet it's something stupid."

And with that he left the room.

Sasuke sweat dropped, he'd never ask Itachi for advice, ever.

"Hmm… bring her here…"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

"…then send her here."

"Wha—…"

"I don't know what your gotten yourself into, brother, but…" Itachi looked at up Sasuke, wisdom sparkling in his eyes. Sasuke waited for his brother to speak, to give advice on what he should do. "… but I bet it's something stupid."

And with that he left the room.

Sasuke sweatdropped, he'd never ask Itachi for advice, ever.

"Hmm… bring her here…"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 25**

"Where is he?" Sakura glared. Kiba squirmed under the girls evil stare.

"S-Sakura! I-I have no i-idea whom you're talking a-about." Kiba laughed.

"Don't try Kiba. I know you know who I'm talking about. Where is Sasuke?!"

"Erm…" Kiba pause thinking, he couldn't tell her, so what the hell was he supposed to say?! He looked over at Naruto was standing around looking for someone, a confused look on her face.

"Well?!"

* * *

"You think he'll hold her?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba? No way." Shikamaru shook he head. "Now hurry up before Sakura get it out of him; Naruto's waiting for us too."

"What you tell her?"

"We told her to meet us in the math pod. That's where Sakura and Kiba were likely to be so that Sakura doesn't think you've gone off to see her." Gaara said.

"Alright, so here's the plan. We…"

* * *

"Okay! You win! He's with Shikamaru and Gaara! They're talking at the track field!" Kiba exclaimed.

"And why would he be talking to them?"

"I don't know! Really! They didn't tell me!" Good idea.

"Hm… he better be there… for your own sake."

Kiba gulped.

* * *

"Okay, I won't tell her now, Naruto's not the best at hiding excitement and plans do excite her." Gaara sighed.

"Okay, so the test is on Friday. You'll want to study the formulas of—." Shikamaru started.

"There you are Sasuke-kun~!" A pink blob yelled, jumping out from nowhere, and landed on the young Uchiha.

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled. "Thanks for the advice on the test. Later." Sasuke sighed as he was dragged off.

* * *

"Jeez! Where were you guys?! I've been waiting for a whole 6 minutes."

"Troublesome."

"Let's hang out after school, Naruto." Gaara stated.

"Oh, today? I can't I—."

"Good then. I'll pick you up after school."

"Gaar—." Some kid yelled out to his friend cutting Naruto off.

"Later." And with that Shikamaru and Gaara walked to class.

"Wait—!" But again she was cut off.

"Naruto!" She turned to see Hakura running up to her.

"Hakura. Hey." The red haired boy looked around a bit before smiling back at Naruto.

"I'll make this quick, because Sakura might be near. Meet with me after school so we can talk."

"Oh, I can't—."

"Oh shit, she's here, got to go. I'll pick you up after school." And with that he was gone.

"What's with everyone today? Jeez." Naruto pouted.

"Haha! You're so funny!" Naruto turned a little to see Sakura, attached to Sasuke's arm, laughing her head off.

"Hn."

"So then Ino was like…" She went on and on about useless stuff when Sasuke spotted Naruto standing nearby. He smiled back at her before continuing down the hallway, pretending to listen to whatever Sakura was talking about.

* * *

Naruto sighed, finally the day was over.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Oh crap…" Naruto turned to see Gaara coming up to her on the left and Hakura coming up to her on the right.

"Naru, let's go."

"Sorry, Gaara but me and Naruto are hanging out today."

"As if, _Hakura._" Gaara glared. "She's coming with me." And with that Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm and swiftly left the build, Hakura running after them.

* * *

"Ma, Gaara you're late." Shikamaru muttered as the red head arrived, Naruto behind him.

"You're not getting out of this so easily! I need to talk to Naruto!" Hakura yelled running up to them.

"Jeez, you brought him with you."

"He kept following."

"This'll ruin the plan you know."

"Yeah—."

"What plan? What are you guys hiding?" Hakura glared grabbing Naruto's other arm.

"Well… and if you tell Sakura this, I'll personally kill you."

"We're secretly taking Naruto to the Uchiha's house. She's going to stay there since she was supposed to in the first place and so that the homeless thing is not a problem anymore." Shikamaru stated.

"… Oh."

"Nani?!"

* * *

"And I'll need this and this, oh and this. I'll need that too!" Naruto said stuffing several books into a bag.

"Hurry up, Naru! We need to be at the Uchiha's BEFORE Sasuke and Sakura get there since today he convinced her to walk home!" Hakura yelled from outside the apartment's door.

"Why are we outside anyway?" Gaara asked.

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru said walking back to the car.

* * *

"That walk was so romantic, Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura smiled hugging the boy.

"Uh… yeah… bye then." Sasuke said quickly wanting to get inside to see Naruto.

"See you to—OH! Wait! I almost forgot!" Sakura suddenly started to blush. "Well, the dance is coming up again… and last time we didn't really get to… erm, anyway, we are going together, ne?"

"Yeah, bye." Sasuke said before turning a walking up to his house.

"Yosh!"


	26. Chapter 26: Sasuke Vs Hakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"See you to—OH! Wait! I almost forgot!" Sakura suddenly started to blush. "Well, the dance is coming up again… and last time we didn't really get to… erm, anyway, we are going together, ne?"

"Yeah, bye." Sasuke said before turning a walking up to his house.

"Yosh!"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 26**

**Sasuke Vs. Hakura**

"Jeez Naru! You took so long!"

"That was close." Hakura panted.

"Sorry guys."

"Uchiha's coming." Gaara said turning to the door. Naruto perked up.

The door swung open hitting Hakura in the head.

"OW—!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running forward and pulling the girl into a hug.

"Sasuke…" Naruto smiled into the shirt. "Sasuke… I… like you… I like you a lot…" Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's shirt.

"I…" Sasuke smiled, he's heart pounding in his chest. "I love y—."

"Uchiha! You bastard!" Hakura yelled rubbing the bruise on his forehead.

Sasuke turned to the boy, a deadly aura cast around him that said if he said one more word he'd surely wouldn't think twice on killing him. But Hakura was a strong man after wrestling with Gaara the master of death himself. So this like glare didn't affect him one bit.

"You!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. "You're the bastard that kissed her!" Sasuke jumped and punched the boy in the face which made Hakura punch him back. In less than a full second the two were in a full out fist fight.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said too lazy to stop them. Gaara didn't care. On the other hand, Naruto was trying to tear Sasuke away from Hakura.

"Stop it guys!" Naruto yelled pulling at Sasuke's leg. "Sasuke, stop it! He's with us!" Sasuke stopped and turned to the girl pulling at his leg.

"With us? As if! This guy is Sakura's right hand! And that bastard kissed you, TWICE!"

"Erm… once…"

"What?!"

"The second time I kissed—uh! Never mind that! Anyway! Hakura's a double agent."

"Hm… I still don't trust him." Sasuke glared at the boy while hugging Naruto close. Hakura glared back.

"Tch, children." Gaara commented to Shikamaru, who silently agreed.

"Okay, you three. Look, Naruto's gonna be staying here until me and Gaara find anything Sakura has that could put us back at square one. Hakura, we'll need to your help to get in your house and look through Sakura's belongings."

"I could do it myself." He suggested.

"You could, but you don't know exactly what we are looking for. Naruto's had a dark past and anything I find about it I'm deleting. It shouldn't been hard for her to get either, since her father use to be a cop." Shikamaru sighed as he watched Sasuke nuzzle his face into Naruto's neck; the girl, blushing madly, pushed him away in response. Sasuke obvious missed her and was overjoyed by her return: returning physically and returning his feelings.

"I'm leaving. I'm not about to stand here only to watch the Uchiha molest Naruto." Gaara glared at said Uchiha who was trying to get his hands up Naruto's shirt as she struggled.

"Agreed." Shikamaru said standing up. "Before we go. Sasuke, Naruto. Make sure you leave the house at different times, don't be seen together. And for god sake Sasuke, don't leave hickeys all over her!" Shikamaru barked annoyed that the boy was totally ignoring him by sucking on Naruto's neck like a vampire.

"Don't worry, Shika." Sasuke smirked. "They won't be anywhere visible."

* * *

For a week Naruto lived in Sasuke's house, Sasuke molesting her every chance he got. Hakura snuck Shikamaru and Gaara into Sakura's room when she was out to find anything she could have on Naruto but it was difficult since Sakura was home a lot.

Shikamaru had already hacked her computer and searched the hard drive. Most of it was full on Sasuke pictures or private information; he did Sasuke a favor and deleted them. They found a few case files sitting around her room and on her computer but nothing big. Then one day Gaara and Shikamaru came to Sasuke's house an odd feeling crawling up their backs.

"So you find anything?"

"Nothing. Mostly pictures of you and personal information." Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"Nothing on me right?" Naruto asked worried.

"A few files but we got rid of them."

"Then it's safe, right?" Naruto smiled pushing out of Sasuke's arms and right up to Gaara.

"It seems that way…" Gaara looked to Shikamaru then back to Naruto. "But…"

"We have a weird feeling that, there's more to it than that."

"We're going to need to inspect the whole house." Gaara stated.

"That's impossible! Sakura's home with Sasuke like all the time!"

"We know. So, we need the Uchiha here, to go on a date with her, for most of the day."

"What?!" Sasuke shot up. "A date! With that bitch! Impossible! No way!"

As the Sasuke continued to name negative words, Shikamaru looked to Gaara who look to Naruto who just smirked and gave them a wink.

"Never in a million year! I'd sell my balls before I'd do that! She—."

"Sasuke, if you don't then you can't touch me for 2 weeks."

* * *

"Oh~! Sasuke-kun! You're so sweet, taking me on such a romantic date! I love amusement parks!" Sakura smiled hugging Sasuke's arm.


	27. Chapter 27: Let's Go On That One!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"Never in a million year! I'd sell my balls before I'd do that! She—."

"Sasuke, if you don't then you can't touch me for 2 weeks."

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 27**

**Let's Go On That One!**

"Oh~! Sasuke-kun! You're so sweet, taking me on such a romantic date! I love amusement parks!" Sakura smiled hugging Sasuke's arm.

"Yeah, date…" _Suck it up and deal with it! Or no touching Naru-chan! _Sasuke thought bitterly.

'Sasuke! Act more interested!' The headphones Sasuke was secretly wearing screamed.

"Did you say something, Sasuke-kun?"

"No." Sasuke said forcing a smile.

Sasuke eyes twitched when Sakura turned away blushing. He growl and turned he face to the right.

"Stupid dobe, I'm trying my best." He whispered into the hidden microphone.

'Well, your best sucks! Try harder! Pretend she's not a witch!'

Sasuke just growled and continued threw the amusement park.

"Sasuke-kun~! Let's go on that one!" Sakura smiled pointing to a merry-go-round. Sasuke flinched. Hell no. He would not throw he's pride away for this girl! Naruto; yes. Sakura; no. Hm, maybe he could pretend she was Naruto… Hell no!

"A merry-go-round?" Sasuke snorted.

"I've always wanted to go on one!"

"Never—!"

'3 weeks!' Naruto screamed.

"Huh? What'd you say Sasuke-kun?"

"I mean, never… never would I have thought I'd find someone else whose never been on this ride!" Sasuke blurted out.

"Hm…? You mean you've never ridden it either?!"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Then let's make it a fun first! C'mon!" Sakura smiled while dragging Sasuke into the line.

"Kill me… please, kill me… Naruto, kill me…" Sasuke moaned into the headphone.

'Shut up teme, or it's a month.'

"Noooooo…"

* * *

Several kiddy rides later, Sakura insisted the go into the haunted house. Sasuke found everything extremely boring; the fake ghosts didn't even make him flinch. On the other hand, Sakura screamed and squealed the whole time! Which was more than a headache. And on the other hand, cause there's three hands here where ever it may be, Naruto was jumping and yelling every time she heard something spooky in the background. Sasuke noted that he'd have to take Naruto next time.

"I want to go on that one next, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled pointing to the one of the biggest roller coasters in the park. Sasuke looked from the girl to the ride then back to the girl.

"Seriously?" Sasuke couldn't believe this, this… this kiddy-ride riding girl! There was no way she'd survive such a ride! Sasuke smirked; if Sakura got sick on the ride they could go somewhere else or he could throw her into the hospital! Oh the options!

"Sure! Let's go!"

* * *

'AHAHAHA!'

"That was so much fun, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kill me… kill me…" Sasuke chanted out loud while leaning over a garbage can.

'HAHAHA! HAHA! OMG! HAHA' Was all that could be heard on the other end of the head set.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled.

'HAHA! I can't believe—HAHA—you threw up! You wuss!'

"Keep this up and I'll tell everyone at school you got scared because of spooky sounds you were listening to through a microphone."

'… You wouldn't dare.'

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura said rubbing Sasuke's back. He flinched at the touch.

"I think I'm gonna be sick again." He muttered.

* * *

"So what'd you guys find?" Naruto said through a different headset.

"Nothing yet but… uh… we found a shrine to Sasuke and wall of… well you but it's… in bad shape let's say." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto shuddered.

"So, how's Sasuke's date going?"

"So funny! So they—."

"Naruto, wait! I think we just found something." Shikamaru looked at Gaara who looked back at him. Shikamaru bit his lip then looked down at the folder.

"She…"

* * *

'Sasuke you there?'

"Ah. Naruto, there you are. Where'd you go?"

'I was talking to Shikamaru and—.'

"Hold that thought. Are they still in the house?"

'Yeah.'

"Crap. Tell them to get out _now!_"

'Why?'

"Because I'm pulling up at her house right now."

'What?!'


	28. Chapter 28: Sasusaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

'I was talking to Shikamaru and—.'

"Hold that thought. Are they still in the house?"

'Yeah.'

"Crap. Tell them to get out _now!_"

'Why?'

"Because I'm pulling up at her house right now."

'What?!'

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 28**

**Sasusaku**

"How could she have something like this?!" Gaara glared trying to burn the object in Shikamaru's hands like if he had laser eyes.

'Shikamaru! Gaara! Get out of there! Sakura and Sasuke are home! They're in the driveway!'

"What?!" Shikamaru cursed. He looked to Gaara and nodded. Gaara opened a nearby window and started through it, Shikamaru following suit after.

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru groaned before mustering the courage to jump.

* * *

"I had a great time, Sasuke-kun. Thank you." She then blushed and stepped closer to Sasuke. "I guess this is goodbye then… uh…" Suddenly there was a noise from within the house. Sasuke tensed.

_Crap!_

"Hm? What was that?" Sakura questioned and turned to her house.

"Uh… damn… she can't…" Sasuke started to panic.

_Think Sasuke! Think! I have to stall her!_

"Sakura!"

"Hm?" Sakura turned back to him. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh… you know since we're going out… you uh…" Sasuke paused. "You should… You should call me Sasuke! Instead of Sasuke-kun!"

"O-Oh." Sakura blushed. "Okay… Sasuke." Her heart fluttered.

_Thud!_

Sasuke twitched and Sakura turned back to the house.

"That noise again? What is that?" Sasuke was panicking even more now. Then an idea hit him. He cringed but sucked in all his courage and pushed out all his common sense.

"Sakura." His voice was low and husky.

Sakura turned. "Sasuk—." Her eyes widened.

Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke, was kissing her! On the mouth!

Sakura almost fainted but resisted and returned the kiss tenfold. On other the other hand, Sasuke was resisting throwing up again.

_When I get home, those two own me! Big time!_

Sakura moved her mouth against Sasuke. She felt, or she thought she felt, Sasuke's tongue against her lips and eagerly opened her mouth. Sasuke cursed but dived right in.

_Fuck, I'm gonna be sick._

Sasuke then quickly pulled back to a panting Sakura. He wiped his mouth; he'd have to clean it later… maybe he'd ask Naruto? Smirk.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura blushed even more.

"Bye." And with that Sasuke turned a left.

"B-Bye!" Sakura called out before disappearing in her own house. She then paused and laughed. Sasuke stopped and turned towards her.

"Look Sasuke. That sound before was just the TV. I must've left it on. Hehe. Bye." Sakura said before shutting the door behind her.

"W-What?!"

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke burst into his own room to see Shikamaru, Gaara and Naruto sitting on the floor. Shikamaru had a file in his hands and—

Sasuke's inner rage flared. He stormed over to Gaara, sat down beside him, growled and took Naruto from his lap and placed her in his own. Sasuke narrowed his eyes once more at Gaara before turning to the girl upon his lap.

"Naru-chan." Sasuke smirk; pulling her close. "I missed you so much." He then re-attached himself to her neck. Naruto blushed.

"Possessive perverted prick." Naruto muttered.

"I love you too."

"Jeez Sasuke. Can't you leave Naruto's body alone and focus for a second?"

"I am focusing." Sasuke glared. "Besides, after what I just went through!" They could have sworn they saw tears in his eyes. "First! Naruto! Why didn't you tell me they were out of the house?!"

"Huh? I thought I did. They were out by the time you pulled up in her driveway."

"WHAT?!"

"What's the big deal anyway?"

"I! You! She! ARGH! Damn it!" Sasuke was enraged. "Naruto make out with me." He demanded, fire burning in his eyes.

"EH?! No way!" Naruto blushed.

"Oh?" Shikamaru smirked and turned to Gaara, who returned his smirked.

"Sasuke, you sly dog. You didn't." Shikamaru said grinning.

"Don't tell me you thought we were still in the house and ma—."

"Shut up, damn it!" Sasuke yelled, his face red.

"Huh? I don't get it. What are they talking about Sasuke?" Naruto said looking back at Sasuke.

"Erk. Uh, nothing, Naruto. Don't worry about it."

"He made out with Sakura." Gaara plainly stated.

"Gaara! You bastard!"

"You made out with Sakura! There's _no_ way I'm kissing you!" Sasuke mentally sulked.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you'll will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously...

"Don't tell me you thought we were still in the house and ma—."

"Shut up, damn it!" Sasuke yelled, his face red.

"Huh? I don't get it. What are they talking about Sasuke?" Naruto said looking back at Sasuke.

"Erk. Uh, nothing, Naruto. Don't worry about it."

"He made out with Sakura." Gaara plainly stated.

"Gaara! You bastard!"

"You made out with Sakura! There's _no_ way I'm kissing you!" Sasuke mentally sulked.

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 29**

"Now," Shikamaru sucked in air. "Sasuke, I assume you know the first part of Naruto's past. About her father."

Sasuke paused and straighten. "Yes. But first part?"

"You know what started it but you don't know the consequences of it." Sasuke felt Naruto tense and shiver in his lap so he rubbed her arm. "After that incident, Iruka raised her but news of her parents spread faster than fire on oil. Naruto's mother was known and loved by everyone. Minato was also very much loved by everyone."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"Naruto told us… and from the files Sakura had..." Gaara plainly stated and Shikamaru continued.

"Anyway Kushina's, Naruto's mother, family was the Uzumaki family. Their ancestors studied and produced many different types of seals. So everyone believed that if it came from the Uzumaki clan, it was legitimate. Kushina showed and taught Minato some and that's how he knew the seal for the folklore monster Kyuubi.

"Anyway, word got out and people believed Naruto had truly been cursed. They started to connect her to different folklore monsters like: kitsune(1), succubus(2), siren(3) and Tamamo-no-Mae(4). Young children who heard it believe Naruto was some kind of demon and feared her, or some lashed out at her. That forced Naruto to have no friends except Iruka. Of course only the elders believed the truth of the curse. Nowadays curses and demons are fictional characters starred in fairy tales or old tales. Adults knew that such things were impossible and were just to get children to do things, like go to bed early, or eat vegetables." Shikamaru signed, it was so troublesome explaining the whole thing, but he had to. He continued. "But that didn't stop them from thinking she was…"

Sasuke felt Naruto shudder in his arms.

"A dirty child…" Naruto silently finished. Her breathe hitched.

"No such thing."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the person whose lap she sat in.

"You are no such thing." Sasuke said staring into Naruto's eyes. He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He looked back to Shikamaru and nodded. "Continue."

* * *

"_Mommy, Mommy! Look! That girl is really cute, can I go play with her—?"_

SLAP!

"_Down go near such a… a thing!" The child's mother spat._

"_B-But… m-mom… why?" The child asked holding his now red cheek._

"_It's dirty. It's not supposed to be loved. Never go near it."_

"_Y-Yes."_

"_Let's go now."_

_Naruto frowned as she pushed against the ground with her toes making the swing rock slightly. The chains rustled and the hinges squealed._

"_I'm… I'm not dirty… I…" She lowered her head. "I'm not…"_

"_Oi! Demon girl!" Naruto's head snapped up to see three little boys around her age standing in front of her. "Leave right now!"_

"_W-What? Why?"_

"_Because of you we can't play at this park."_

"_You're tainting everything!"_

"_B-But that's not fair… I want to play too—." Suddenly the boy in the middle pushed the girl off the swing and on to the sandy ground. "Ow! Why'd you do that?!" Naruto yelled. The two boys in the back flinched._

"_Look you made her mad! Run! She'll kill us!" The two ran but the one stayed._

"_Hm. Just try it. I'm not scared of you!" The boy picked up a big rock. "I won't go down so easily!" Naruto's eyes widened as the boy advanced at her. She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could._

"_Haha! Yeah, you just keep running, demon!" The boy yelled throwing the rock, which missed. A bunch of children in the background cheered._

"_Yeah! Akoki! You did it! Now we can play!"_

* * *

_Naruto turned into a small alleyway. She was panting harshly from all the running. After running from the boy she ran into some elders that believe she was cursed and tried to 'cleanse' her, which wasn't the most pleasant thing. Then, after escaping, she accidentally entered the market place and was yelled at by the adults and owners of shops._

"_I… can't run… anymore…" Naruto panted sliding down the dirty wall. She looked up at the sky. It was late and Iruka was probably looking for her. He must be so worried right now. "Sorry… Iruka-sensei… I'll…" Naruto stood. "come back right awa—."_

"_Eh?!" Naruto turned her head to the noise. At the entrance to the alleyway there were five guys, teenagers. "Look guys. It's the kyuubi kid." The man laughed._

_One of them walked up to her and grabbed her face with one hand._

"_Hey look. She actually does have those marks on her face." The other guy pointed out. Naruto struggled in his hands._

"_Please… let me go… it hurts…"_

"_Shut up." One growled._

"_Hey, how 'bout we have a little fun?" The leader suggested._

"_Hehe. Yeah, 'fun'."_

_Naruto struggled more as they all surrounded her. She didn't know what was going to happen but she didn't want it. And when they started taking off her clothes it became clear. Iruka had told her once about _it _and Naruto defiantly didn't want _it. _But her screams and cries went unheard. Each one of them entered her and tasted her. It didn't matter to them; she wouldn't get pregnant at this age._

_When the group was done their business, it was very late, and they left the girl there. Hours later Naruto finally got up, not bothering to put on her now filthy clothes. She stood up with only a torn shirt that barely stayed on her body and walked home._

* * *

"That night Iruka was shocked to see Naruto show up the way she did. But that wasn't the last time it happened. Iruka tried to stop it but…" Shikamaru paused.

"Bastards…"

Gaara and Shikamaru, who were already looking at Sasuke, raised are eyebrow. Sasuke fists were clenched, he looked so angry he could explode.

"Fucking bastards… if I ever see them… I'll kill them…" Sasuke growled hatred radiating off him.

"Get in line." Gaara muttered.

"Sasuke…" All eyes went to the girl in the group.

"Naruto?"

"Do you… do you hate me now? Do you regret… regret… with me…" Naruto trailed off looking away from them all.

"Wha… Never… Never." Sasuke laughed a bit. "There's no way I could hate you. I love you." Gaara and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke… you…"

"Naruto…"

The two looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke leaned down and Naruto leaned up, their lips almost touching.

"I…" Naruto muttered.

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen my keys—?" Sasuke's father paused and looked at his son and the girl in his lap.

"Ah! !" Naruto squeaked trying to get out of Sasuke's lap but Sasuke held her tight.

"No I haven't seen your keys, father. Maybe Itachi knows." Sasuke plainly stated.

His father twitched. "Unforgiveable!(5)" He yelled whacking Sasuke in the head and taking Naruto from his arms and allowing the girl her own seat.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled rubbing his head. His father groaned and turned to leave.

"I didn't raise some perverted son. Hm." And with that he left.

…

"Pffftt!"

"Haha!"

"Hm." Gaara smirked.

"Grrr… Shut up!"

"Your father called you perverted!" Naruto laughed.

"Nice Uchiha." Gaara smirked more.

"Just continue the story!"

* * *

(1)- Kitsune: in folklore Kitsune's could be good or bad. In this, Shikamaru is referring to the bad ones or the ones humans hate called Yako or Nogitsune. The Kitsune they thought Naruto was was a trickster with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence. Stories tell of kitsune playing tricks on overly proud, greedy or boastful people, and the crueler ones abuse poor tradesmen and farmers or devout Buddhist monks. Women were possessed. Kitsunes powers were based on the number of tails they had. Some of their powers were shape shifting, illusions or visions, and bewitching.

(2)- Succubus: A female demon who takes the form of a woman in order to seduce men in their dreams.

(3)- Siren: Seductresses who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island.

(4)- Tamamo-no-Mae: Legendary figure in Japanese mythology. Search for her story since I don't want to explain it. But Tamamo-no-Mae was a _'Beautiful Fox Witch'._

(5)- I love when the father of the girl hits the boyfriend and yells "Unforgiveable!" in manga. But in this it's Sasuke's own father. Haha! XD


	30. Chapter 30: Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though -_-

WARNING: This story is extremely weird and you will probably question my sanity or lack of. If things don't make sense to you just go along with it.

* * *

Previously…

His father twitched. "Unforgiveable!(5)" He yelled whacking Sasuke in the head and taking Naruto from his arms and allowing the girl her own seat.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled rubbing his head. His father groaned and turned to leave.

"I didn't raise some perverted son. Hm." And with that he left.

…

"Pffftt!"

"Haha!"

"Hm." Gaara smirked.

"Grrr… Shut up!"

"Your father called you perverted!" Naruto laughed.

"Nice Uchiha." Gaara smirked more.

"Just continue the story!"

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

**Chapter 30**

**Finale**

"Anyway," Shikamaru sighed, "When Naruto got home I can only imagine the look on Iruka's face. He tried to make sure it would never happen again, unfortunately things don't always work out as planned."

The room was silent for a second until Naruto blurted out,

"But it's okay now! Things have changed! Iruka-sensei really helped me through those dark moments and now I've moved on (1)."

Naruto soon found herself back in Sasuke's lap. He held her close.

"If only I had been there to protect you." Sasuke inhaled Naruto's scent.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"Well, if you two are done with your lovey-dovey stuff. Can we get down to work?" Shikamaru sighed. Naruto turned a bright red and quickly scampered over beside Gaara. Sasuke sulked silently.

Shikamaru set a large file in the middle of the group.

"This is the information Sakura _had_. Now that she had nothing to threaten Naruto with…" Shikamaru told in a deep breathe. "… we need to confront her."

* * *

(1)- Usually the story would be about Sasuke trying to help Naruto get over this but I thought that was too common so I made it so that she was already over the whole incident. Continue!

* * *

Sasuke's shoulders were tense. He squeezed the hand in his tightly. Naruto looked up at the man beside her but said nothing. She looked to Gaara, who was on her right; he looked as impassive as ever. Shikamaru lazily walked behind the three muttered something about how it was too early for girl drama.

The four head straight down the path that lead to the school doors. Students nearby whispered and pointed at the couple but Sasuke and Naruto's eyes stayed forward. They entered the school and the chatter and look's increased.

"Is that Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Holding hands?"

"What the hell is going on? I thought Sasuke was with Sakura."

"Oh, Sakura isn't going to be happy."

The four ignored the whispers and searched for a certain pink haired girl by the name of Sakura. It didn't take long.

"EEEEEHHHH?!" Came a scream and the four looked over to see Sakura, her books scattered at her feet, with a look of murder. She quickly straightened when she saw that she held the attention of all the students in the hall. Sakura brushed off the invisible specks of dirt from her skirt and gave Sasuke the biggest and fakest smile ever. She snapped her fingers.

"Hakura. Pick my books up." Upon command Hakura got down on his knees and retrieved Sakura's stuff. Meanwhile, Sakura snaked her way over to Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She smiled trying to ignore the person beside _her_ boyfriend. He didn't reply. "Er, Sasuke-kun. Why are you holding the hand of someone who is **not** your girlfriend?" Her shoulders shook slightly.

"Hm? But I am holding the hand of my _girlfriend_." Sasuke smirked. Sakura raged.

"What?! _She_ is not your girlfriend! I am your girlfriend!" She yelled. Sasuke didn't flinch, he let go Naruto's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes she is."

Sakura saw red. She opened her mouth to scream but then quickly calmed down and smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. You know what will happen if you side with…" Sakura gave Naruto a disgusted look. "_that_."

Shikamaru groaned form behind them.

"Jeez, this is gonna take forever. Sakura, you don't have anything to threaten us with. We have" He gave her a knowing look. "_that_."

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What? How… no… you couldn't have." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you. You're trying to trick me!" That's when Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura, I don't know how you got those files on me but now that we have them you can no longer hurt me or Sasuke." Sakura growled.

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Sakura," Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and stood in front of Sakura. She touched Sakura's shoulder slightly. "I don't hate you."

Sakura looked back at the girl shocked, utterly shocked. After all the things she had done to her, Naruto didn't hate her? What?

"Are you stupid?! You don't hate me?! After everything I did to you?! Well whatever, that doesn't change a thing because still I _**hate**_ you!" Sakura smacked Naruto's hand away and clenched her fists as she watched everything she had fought for and fought against slowly slip away.

"But why?" Sakura flinched and then laughed.

"Why? _Why?_ WHY?! Why do you think?! I love Sasuke and you took him away from me in a second! You told me you didn't like him and that you'd help me get him but that's all just a lie! You like him—no—you love him!" Tears started to build in the girls eyes. "I've loved and known Sasuke for years! I tried everything in the book to get him! But no! He never looked my way, so I tried harder! I wanted to be with him so bad! And then you came in and swayed his heart! And you didn't even like him! You liar! You lied to me! I'll never forgive you!" Sakura shut her eyes and continued to scream and cry because she knew that she had been caught and it was all over.

"Sakura."

"Then I finally got him but I knew! I knew the whole time he was thinking of you! Always!"

"Sakura."

"All I wanted was Sasuke's love but I couldn't have it! Everyone! Everyone is against me! But I'm not the bad guy! I'm not the bad guy! I—."

Sakura was cut off when she felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders. They pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura could see the blond hair of the girl who was hugging her. Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry… but I love him."

And at that moment, Sakura took in a shaky breath, buried her face into the girl's shoulder and started to cry.

Naruto smiled softly and hugged the girl tighter. In response Sakura hugged her back and they stood there, Sakura crying in Naruto's arms. Until

"Sasuke!"

The boy instantly jumped at the call of his name.

"Yeah?"

Naruto, still holding Sakura, angrily looked at Sasuke.

"Apologize to Sakura for being an ass!"

"What?! _I_ have to apologize?!" Naruto just gave him a look and he caved. Sakura turned to him shyly.

"No, you don't have—."

"Shut up." Sasuke growled then sighed. "I'm sorry that I was an ass to you and didn't take your feelings into consideration."

"It's o-okay…" Sakura blushed.

"Now Sakura, apologize to Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

"I'm sorry for… well all that stuff I did and forcing you to be my boyfriend." She looked away blushing more. "A-And Naruto too! I'm sorry for all that stuff and threating you…"

"Great! Now that that's cleared up." Naruto looked at the crowd around her. "What are you looking at, huh?! Shouldn't you all be in class?! And if anyone of you thinks of picking on Sakura now, you'll answer to me!"

At Naruto's words the students went back to their own business chatting and talking with friends or heading off to class like the whole love triangle scene didn't just happen.

Sakura turned to Naruto and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Why? Why did you do that? After everything? You could've destroyed me."

"I'm just not that kind of person, Sakura. Besides, I forgive you." Naruto smiled at the Sakura who with stiff with shock. She turned to Sasuke and they shared a small moment smiling at each other before linking hands. They turned to go to their next class when—

"Hold up! What?!"

The couple, along with Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura and a few students turned to see Karin, an ex-companion of Sakura, looking pretty unhappy.

"Eh? Karin? What's the matter?" Sakura asked confused. Karin stormed up the girl and glared from her to the couple then back to Sakura. She repeated this a few times before inhaling a big breath and yelling,

"That's it! After all that, that's it! You hug and make up! Where's the hate? Where's the fighting?! Ten minutes ago you hated Naruto's guts!" Karin screamed, her arms going in many different directions. "I don't get it!"

Naruto just laughed a little before continuing to leave the scene with her friends. Sakura gave Karin a small smile and said,

"Don't worry about it Karin. I'm over him." She looked back at Naruto and Sasuke and noticed the way Sasuke's eyes light up as he talked to his beloved. "Sasuke-kun looks a lot happier now." And with that she turned and walked over to Hakura.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you Hakura. I went a little crazy back there." She said taking her books back from the boy.

"S'Okay, I guess. I'll forgive you if you make dinner tonight." He smirked and Sakura laughed.

"Okay, okay."

Hakura suddenly went serious. "But are you really over him?" Concern pooled in his eyes. Sakura frowned.

"No but… I will. I'll more on and forget about him." She smiled up to her cousin and he smiled back kindly. Oh how he missed his cousin. The one he had before she turned into a Sasuke loving fangirl. And now she was back to her normal self and that's all Hakura could ask for. The bell sounded.

The two cousins linked arms, a satisfied smile on each face, and the two walked down the hall to their next class.

"What is going on?! Seriously?! A happy ending thing?!" Karin looked at the few students still left in the halls. "What happened to Sakura being a bitch?! The hate! Where is the hate?!"

A few students gave her a weird look and continued to class. Soon more followed suit leaving Karin alone in the hallway yelling,

"What's up with this story book ending?!"

* * *

-A Few Months Later-

Sasuke nodded to Gaara then joined him in leaning against the wall. He sighed and observed the various couples grinding up against each other in what they called 'dancing'. Sasuke frowned, _disgusting_.

He then spotted a few familiar couples. Ino and Sai had their own little awkward dance in which Ino moved smoothly and sexy and Sai… well Sai was like a robot.

Nearby a smirking Kiba and red Hinata slowly grooved to the music. And next to them Lee was dancing. Or what Sasuke thought was dancing; it was completely off beat and involved various poses but it's Lee. So it was probably dancing. Dancing with Lee was Tenten, Sakura and Hakura, who were making weird dance moves as they laughed at Lee's odd dance. Neji sat at a table with a few jackets watching the scenario play out.

So now that we've confirmed a bunch of peoples locations and activities, you're probably wondering (or maybe not) where Naruto is. Well let's try door number 3!

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto waved as she barged through door number 2. Wait! 2? Ah hell no!

Suddenly just when Sasuke was about to reply Naruto turned left. Then!

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto waved as she barged through door number 3. (:D)

Sasuke smirked and pushed off the wall. Gaara was immediately by Naruto's side helping her walk over to a table.

"Jeez, Gaara. I'm not made of glass, I can walk." Naruto pouted as she sat down.

"Hm."

Naruto just continued to pout as Sasuke sat down beside her.

"Well maybe if some dobe didn't attack Sakura let then maybe she wouldn't be in this predicament."

"It's not my fault! She should have just taken it for what she did!" Naruto growled crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

-Flashback-

_A few weeks after Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto made up and the whole weird fan girl stuff was over, Naruto decided to have lunch in her tree house because she hadn't used it in so long._

_Upon arriving at said tree house, the young girl was shocked to find her personal belongs removed. Well, while she was in such a state of shock she immediately went straight to the principal's office and questioned the lack of her belongs in a tree. The principal reply with a subtle,_

"_I trashed it because it was junk and you're not allowed to build on school property! Now get the hell off my desk before I throw you out the window, you brat!"_

_Naruto had kindly reply with a,_

"_Damn it!" before quietly departing from the offices, only knocking over a chair and pushing over a plant._

_After that Naruto spoke with Iruka about her problem as she lightly patted her tears away._

"_Iruka-sensei~! She's so mean~! Who would take down my tree house?! Who?! Why?!"_

_Iruka confidently reply with,_

"_Eh, Naruto. Don't rub your eyes with your sleeve it's making them red. Also, here. Wipe the snot off your face."_

"_Iruka-sensei~!"_

"_Okay, okay. I happened to hear that Sakura had helped the principal find the location of your tree house, which you shouldn't have had in the first place, young lady. You—eh? Naruto?"_

_Feeling a bit emotional, Naruto had to cut her conversation short and hoped Iruka-sensei didn't feel offended when she rushed out of the classroom knocking a few desks over. Oh dear._

"_SA-KU-RA!"_

_Politely, Naruto addressed Sakura and confronted her on her missing belongings. Sakura guiltily bowed and explained that she had asked for its removal and said she was deeply sorry._

"_I am soooo sorry, Naruto! I did that so long ago, I forgot(so did the author ~_~)! I wasn't thinking straight back then! So forgive me!"_

(A/N: Review chapter 13. There is a small part where two people are talking but the names aren't given. It's Sakura and the principle talking about the location of Naruto's tree house. Yeah, didn't see that coming now did ya?)

_Oh how should I say what happened after that? Erm. Well,_

_Naruto snapped and grabbed Sakura by the collar and lifted her up high, madness danced in her eyes. She threw Sakura to the ground and started laughing evilly. She then lunged forward and started randomly punching and kicking at Sakura who struggled to dodge the attacks._

_And that moment Gaara and Sasuke rushed into see he battle. Naruto had started to punch faster and Sakura was barely able to keep up. Sakura started backing up at an attempted to run away but Naruto stayed on her._

"_Baka! Stop it!" Sasuke yelled running up to the two. Just then Naruto rocked back a bit before swinging her right leg out in a round house kick straight at Sakura's face._

"_How dare you!" She screamed. Sakura squealed in terror and ducked down, covering her faces. As Sakura ducked down Naruto's foot swiped right over her head and—_

**Crack!**

_Sasuke and Sakura cringed at the sounded. Naruto froze and stared wide eyed at her leg that had just hit _solid metal.

"GAAAAAAHHH!"

-End of flashback-

* * *

"Whatever dobe. Now come on. It's a dance; let's dance." Sasuke smirked and stood, holding out a hand for his girlfriend.

"Baka. I have a broken leg. How the hell am I supposed to dance?" Naruto glared. Sasuke just ignored her and lifted Naruto out of her seat and onto the dance floor.

"Put your feet on mine." Naruto just blushed and did. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist tightly. He then slowly shifted his feet side to side in some sort of make-shift dance. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"E-Eh?! S-Shut up, t-teme." Naruto said blushing more and burying her face in Sasuke's chest.

"No. You're beautiful." Sasuke smirked kissing the girls neck.

"S-Sasuke! S-Stop i-it!" Naruto screeched but Sasuke just continued to make a mark on the girl's skin.

Meanwhile Gaara watched the event from the same table Neji sat at.

"They know everyone can hear and see them, right?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke knows." Was Gaara's reply before they both smirked.

"S-Sasuke! Stop it!"

"Oh, Naruto."

* * *

The End!

[insert credits with a sappy 90's song with good beat in the background]

* * *

Firstly,

The end! That's it! 'I Don't Love You' is now complete. Like? Love?! Hate?!  
Thank you all for reading my work. Thank you so much. :D

Secondly,

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SOOO SOSOOSOSOSO S OSO SSOOO S OSOOSS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

I know it's been so very long since I've updated and I'm sorry!  
Literally, this chapter was finished a looooooong time ago I just never got around it and forgot about it and and and...!

I'm sorry! :'(

I'm just lazy ~_~

And thank you to all of you have reminded me to update and commented to see if i was still alive

So thank you, sorry again and please comment and review :D


End file.
